


Harry Potter and the Black Heir

by Emerys_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark Dumbledore, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Half-Blood Prince AU, Inheritance, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sirius Blacks Heir, Suspense, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerys_Potter/pseuds/Emerys_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Harry Potter turns sixteen he comes into more than he expected.  A secret about him, his family and a shocking secret Sirius never mentioned are all revealed.  Will everything Harry has to deal with in his new year at Hogwarts and these secrets overwhelm The-Boy-Who-Lived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprising Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World and everything contained belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not receive any money for the fanfiction; it is purely for entertainment purposes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Guys,  
> This is a re-working of my work Harry Potter and the Hidden Black. I hope you all enjoy. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think.

Harry tossed and turned in his lumpy bed trying desperately to clear his mind and fall asleep. He’d been trying to do this for hours with no luck; he especially found it difficult if he rolled too far to the right of the bed as he would get stabbed by a protruding old spring. Eventually Harry groaned in defeat and sat up moving to the edge of his bed.

He knew why he couldn’t get to sleep; images of Sirius during the good and bad times seemed to swarm around his mind like bees, preventing him of thinking about anything else. While Harry knew he needed sleep those memories of Sirius struck a chord with him; other than some moments with the Weasley family or Hermione who was like a sister to him, they were the rare times he felt loved and that he had a family. Now because of his actions he would never see Sirius again, those memories were all he had left.

He had reluctantly returned to the Dursley’s once he got off the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron had spoken about him joining them for the holidays but he used Dumbledore and the blood wards as an excuse to catch up with them when school returned. As much as he didn’t want to be with his magic-fearing relatives, it seemed to be the lesser of two evils at the moment. During the train ride home he had enormous trouble even looking at his friends in the eye, as far as Harry was concerned he had failed all of them. Besides he wanted to grieve in private for Sirius which the Dursleys, without realising it provided him, for he was sure that Hermione and Mrs Weasley in particular would have trouble leaving him alone.

Giving up on sleep for the moment Harry made his way over to his trunk and began to rummage through it until he found a small green vial. Hermione had kindly brewed some dreamless sleep potion to help Harry sleep after they returned from the Ministry; she even ensured that she brewed enough that he would have some during the holidays knowing what would continue to plague him. Harry quickly downed the rest of the sickening green vial before returning to the edge of his bed, waiting for the potion to kick in so he could finally rest.

Harry laid back on the bed and stared at the clock on his bedside table as his vision slowly blurred - the first sign that the potion was taking effect. He could make out the glowing green light from Dudley’s eleventh birthday present as it flashed 11:59pm. In less than a minute he would be sixteen and would be alone again for another birthday.

Quickly the light from the clock morphed showing that it was now midnight, the first few seconds of Harry’s sixteenth year had begun. Suddenly a strange feeling, an almost sharp pain erupted from his chest as his vision became clearer and the comforting feeling of sleep evaporated from him. The dull pain lasted moments before intensifying, flowing quickly though his entire body causing him to jerk and spasm on his bed violently. Harry screamed as he felt something race through his skin leaving a burning trail in its wake, his bones crack and from what felt like his heart being squeezed so tightly he was afraid it would burst. After what felt like hours of torment Harry’s vision became clouded as he passed out from the level of pain.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling very stiff, he slowly sat up and rubbed his head as if trying to wipe away his headache with his hand. Slowly it all came back to him, he had no idea what happened but whatever it was he was just happy it was over.

A sudden screech from his window dragged his attention to his snowy owl as she swooped in, returning after a night’s hunt. Harry was just glad that he couldn’t see any rats or even rat parts with his friend; last time she went out hunting she brought back a dead rat, dropping it victoriously on Harry’s bed and waited for praise. Harry had just stroked her wing comforting before asking her to dispose of it, after all he would have to wash his sheets several times to rid them of the dead rat smell.

“Hey Hedwig.” Harry greeted as warmly as he could as he struggled to get off the bed.

He made his way over to his small wooden desk and removed an owl treat from the top draw and gave it to his friend. Hedwig took the treat and nipped his finger in thanks as she flew back out the window, soaring high over the muggle houses below. Below his window sill was a collection of different coloured letters. Smirking Harry moved over and gathered up his mail off of the Dursleys pale green carpet. He knew that he would need to deal with what happened last night but for right now; he wanted to enjoy what would be the best part of his birthday.

After inspecting his presents he saw the familiar scrawls of Ron and Hagrid as well as the neat and almost refined writing of Hermione and Remus. Although what really confused him was the two letters from Gringotts and The Ministry of Magic respectively. In the past any mail he had received from the Ministry had always been bad, to the extent where they attempted to expel him from Hogwarts and snap his wand. Gritting his teeth Harry ripped open the sickly yellow envelope and pulled out the parchment.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_Congratulations on the completion of your OWL exams. Below are your results for each subject. Your teachers should have already explained what results you require if you wish to further your education in their subject, so please use this time to plan your next year._

_Pass Marks_

_O – Outstanding_  
E – Exceeds Expectations  
A – Acceptable

_Fail Marks_

_P – Poor_  
D – Dreadful  
T – Troll

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_  
Potions - E  
Charms - O  
Herbology - E  
Transfiguration - E  
Astronomy - A  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Divination - P  
History of Magic – A

_Congratulations again on your results Mr Potter,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miranda Vexmore, Wizarding Examinations Authority._

Harry couldn’t help but smile, he achieved some great results in almost every subject - after all he couldn’t care less about Divination, Astronomy and History. At least now he could drop them if he wanted. As he placed his exam results down he felt his curiosity overwhelm him as he stared at the final letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are writing to inform you that as you have reached your sixteenth year, you are required to undergo your inheritance as Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You will also be required for the reading of the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black III. We would also like to discuss your parents’ wishes according to their last will and testament._

_You are required at Gringotts Bank at your earliest convenience. So that you may conclude your business with us we have provided you with a portkey – this letter. Simply tap the letter with your wand to activate the enchantment, as you are underage this is the safest and quickest way._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Goblin Trakhi, Gringotts Bank_

Harry glanced back to check the time and noticed it was almost seven. Without hesitating Harry jumped up and started getting ready for his shower. At eight every morning like clockwork he was woken roughly by his Aunt to make the family breakfast before he began his chores. Harry couldn’t help but grin at the thought that for once he might actually have a decent birthday, and if he couldn’t spend it with his friends then at least he’d be far away from the Dursleys.

Within thirty minutes Harry had completely gotten himself ready. He had decided to wear his one set of casual wizarding robes, he had learnt the hard way over the years that good impressions go far with the goblins and wearing muggle clothes to a meeting may not be a great idea. After making sure that he had everything he would need and that he had hid anything important away from prying Dursley eyes, he retrieved the Gringotts letter he had placed on his bed. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and gently tapped it. Almost instantly Harry felt the all too familiar feeling as an invisible hook attached itself near his navel and he vanished from his relative’s home.

Harry groaned heavily as he was thrown onto a hard surface, upon getting up he realised it was the cobbled street of Diagon Alley, directly in front of the white stone steps of Gringotts. Harry rose from the ground and half-heartedly dusted himself off as he approached the bank. Standing guard on both sides of the entrance were two fat goblins each wearing a black dragon-hide uniform with the Gringotts crest on their chest. Harry noticed the way that their empty and judgemental eyes took in each person who approached as if assessing them as a possible threat. Harry politely acknowledged each goblin whilst trying to ignore their stares. Harry made his way inside the enormous bank, letting his eyes roam the elegant chamber for a free teller. Upon seeing a free goblin sitting in the far corner, scribbling frantically with a long white quill Harry headed over in his direction. As he got closer to his target, Harry watched the other goblins as they carefully balanced rubies, gems even what appeared to be diamonds and couldn’t help but be impressed at the seer amount of wealth and trust that was given to the goblins.

Upon reaching the tellers mahogany desk he confidently cleared his throat trying to get the Gringotts employee’s attention.

“Good morning.” The hook-nosed goblin said looking extremely irritated at being interrupted.

“Err...Good morning. My name is Harry Potter and I was asked to meet with a Trakhi.” Harry nervously informed the goblin as his beady little eyes glared into him. The confidence he felt before had easily vanished at the loathing look he was being subjected too.

“I will assume you are referring to _Master_ Trakhi, Mr Potter.” The teller sneered causing Harry to bite his tongue before he said something else inappropriate. Hagrid had once told Harry on his first visit into the wizarding world that you’d have to be mad to offend a goblin.

“Follow me.” He ordered as he swung around and removed himself from behind his desk.

Without waiting to check if Harry was following the goblin walked down a small passage way to his left that Harry hadn’t noticed before. They stopped at a small door as the goblin knocked upon the dark wood. Immediately the door opened granting them access to what appeared to be an office. Harry guessed it was an office only because of the two high backed chairs that sat on either side of a large rosewood desk, otherwise the office was entirely empty. Sitting at the desk was an old looking goblin with a small sharp nose wearing a formal looking black suite with the Gringotts crest on the right side.

“Sorry to disturb you Master Trakhi however Mr Harry Potter is here for his inheritance meeting.” His guide barked stiffly, bowing so low that his nose would have touched the polished floor before exiting quickly pulling the door closed firmly behind him.

“Ah, greetings Mr Potter, my name is Master Goblin Trakhi and I appreciate your quick response to our letter.” The old goblin rasped out.

Harry was looking anywhere else in the room besides the Gringotts goblin, whose stare was making him uncomfortable. Harry likened it to Dumbledore’s soul searching stare except where his was warm and gentle the goblins was forceful and unyielding.

“Of course, I was glad to come. Although I must admit Master Trakhi I’m unaware of any inheritances I have.” Harry responded daring a quick glance at Trakhi’s small black eyes.

“In that case Mr Potter, we have a lot to get through with you today so we need to begin. First I must check your true identity.”

“M-my identity?” Harry stammered confused.

“Certainly. We will be talking about extremely sensitive information and therefore I need to determine that you are Harry James Potter and not someone posing though potion or spell.” Trakhi explained in a droll.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder how he was going to check that, after all some of the magic he’d heard of goblins using in History of Magic was dangerous and powerful. Realising he didn’t really have a choice and it was doubtful that they’d harm him; he gave Trakhi a firm nod. Instantly Trakhi clicked his long fingers and a small silver dagger and ornate looking mirror appeared on the desk in front of him.

“Please pick up the dagger and puncture your finger, once you’ve started to bleed write your first and last name upon the mirrors surface.”

Harry slowly picked up the dagger and pressed it firmly against his right index finger, once his blood began to seep out he quickly wrote his name on the glass. Once he was done he put his dagger down and looked back at his finger to find it had already healed fully. Harry’s attention was swiftly brought back to the mirror as his blood slowly began to soak into it. He couldn’t help but watch as the blood swirled within the hidden depths of the goblin mirror like a leaf in the wind. Then before his eyes his blood turned white and then faded to nothing. With another snap of his fingers the mirror and dagger vanished.

“Very good Mr Potter, now we shall begin. First we will need to discuss Lord Black’s will.” Trakhi stated plainly as he stared at Harry as if he was waiting for response from the teen. Harry quickly nodded his head towards the elderly goblin.

Even though Harry knew one of the main reasons he was asked to come was about his godfather it still filled him with pain and sadness. Sirius was dead because he fell for Voldemort’s plan and now talking about his last wishes all those suppressed feelings were bubbling up looking to escape. With a sigh Harry tried to focus on Trakhi and push those incapacitating feelings back down.

“Excuse me Master Trakhi however I have a quick question. In your letter and just now you’ve mentioned Sirius as Lord Black, what do you mean? Harry asked politely remembering his earlier blunder. Harry had heard over his years at Hogwarts about the wizarding world having Lords of powerful families however he never really focused much on it let alone believe that Sirius was one of them.

“Your godfather was Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Mr Potter. I’m assuming that your legal and magical guardians never explained any of this to you?”

Harry just shook his head causing Trakhi to mutter softly to himself, Harry could hear ‘incompetence’ and ‘wizarding stupidity’ as he folded his arms across his chest.

“Mr Potter, I will be brief and only focus on the important parts that will impact this meeting. There are approximately twenty eight active noble families left and each obviously has a lordship. These families have long and complex histories that stretch back to the middle ages. The Lord of a family is responsible for each member of their family and therefore acts as an authority figure in their house. To remain in your family means that you are protected by your Lord and your family’s magic however break your family’s beliefs and you can be disowned.”

“What do you mean beliefs?” Harry asked.

“Enough Mr Potter, as I said earlier we have much to get through and I’d rather not waste it on history lessons.” Trakhi complained. Seeing the tension on his face Harry reluctantly agreed. He had always felt a bit out of step not growing up in the wizarding world and not knowing some topics that came easily to other students. He lightly folded his arms across his chest and controlled his frustration by promising himself that he’d visit Flourish and Blots after the meeting to try and figure more out.

“Good” Trakhi huffed. “The official reading of his will is tomorrow morning at 9am with the usual family members in attendance. However to completely honour Lord Sirius Black wishes, we require you to be informed of certain facts now.” He opened his desk draw and pulled out a large yellowed parchment. “To Mr Harry James Potter, I leave my personal vault – 722 and everything contained within. I also award you legal guardianship over your godson Mr Mason Sirius Black.” Trakhi read monotone.

Harry froze in his seat at the sudden and unexpected news that had just been dumped upon him. Not only had Sirius never mentioned a son he also failed to mention that he was a godfather to anyone.

“G-g-gods-son? I’m afraid I do n-not understand Master Trakhi.” Harry stuttered looking at the goblin bewildered. With a sly smirk the goblin removed a folder from his desk and threw it onto the table.

“Here is the information we have on Mr Mason Black. He was born to Lord Sirius Black and muggle Miss Claire Rebecca Anderson in which immediately upon his birth you were named his godfather. He is currently residing just outside of London.” Trakhi answered dryly.

Flipping through the folder Harry couldn’t believe it; it hadn’t contained much other than Mason Black’s birth certificate – where Harry was marked as godfather, the death certificate of Miss Claire Anderson and Sirius as well as a picture of the two of them holding a small baby in between them. The cheshire cat grin that was planted on Sirius’s face, made Harry smirk back at the still picture. The only time Harry had seen Sirius smile that freely and openly was when he looked at old pictures of Sirius’s, Remus’s and his parents years at Hogwarts.

“Mr Potter shall we continue?“ Trakhi snapped causing Harry to jerk up from the picture. Trakhi had apparently been sick of waiting for his attention.

“Sorry Master Trakhi, yes of course please continue.” Harry said fighting the blush that was waiting to take over his face.

“Good.” He replied nodding his head firmly. “Vault 722 has been moved into your name already and within the vault are twenty one books on varying topics, four family portraits, two heirlooms and 22,154 galleons. Now the last thing Lord Black left you was guardianship of Mr Mason Black. More details will be given tomorrow however your first business is to collect him for the reading of his fathers will. The details of his location should be in the folder I have provided you.”

“Sorry but I have a quick question Master Trakhi.” Harry interrupted the stern looking Gringotts goblin reluctantly as he was still desperate for answers. “I was under the impression that legal age in the wizarding world was seventeen – I’ve only just turned sixteen. I wouldn’t have thought it legal that I could become anyone guardian yet.”

Harry had expected the older looking goblin in front of him to erupt furiously or lecture him about interrupting him and slowing them down. Instead the goblin smiled sheepishly, the odd expression on Trakhi’s face sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“Actually Mr Potter you are correct. Under the law you are too young to take guardianship over anyone; if it wasn’t for your parents will Mr Mason Black would be staying where he is.” Trakhi smugly answered.

“Oh right…” Harry muttered unsure what his parent’s will had to do with him looking after a fellow minor.

“Yes it is in your fathers will were your question is answered.” The goblin began as he took out another yellowed parchment from the draw and cleared his throat. “I, Lord James Potter do hereby leave all the Potter property and vaults to my wife, Lady Lilly Potter. In the event that we have both passed on I leave them to our son – Harry James Potter. It is our wish that Harry Potter become emancipated as of his sixteenth birthday and take up the role as Lord Potter in my place…” Trakhi trailed off as he had clearly gotten his point across to Harry.

“Lord?” Harry croaked, sounding more like the aged goblin in front of him rather than himself.

“Yes of course Mr Potter. You would have been aware of this eventuality earlier however we were informed by your magical guardian that you were not to be interrupted. It is not uncommon when the last of a line turns sixteen, for someone needs to continue the family businesses. In the past families with no Lord tend to die out faster especially when members are forced to marry into other families, which is obviously bad for business.”

“Sirius wouldn’t have tried to keep this from me.” Harry exclaimed shocked at the news Sirius would keep something like that from him. After their misunderstanding in Harry’s third year where Harry thought Sirius was there to kill him was cleared up, they both swore never to keep things from the other again.

“I was not referring to Lord Sirius Black” Trakhi spat irritated, rolling his beady eyes. “Sirius Black was unable to take up his role of guardian to you while he was thought of as a murderer and on the run from your Ministry of Magic. While he was…unable to take the position, it went to Mr Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry grasped the sides of his chair so tightly his knuckles turned white.

‘Great - another situation in which Dumbledore had kept a secret from him.’ Harry bitterly said to himself.

“Sorry Trakhi please continue.” Harry insisted grinding his teeth in fury. Trakhi still looked slightly affronted however after he neatly straightened the wills on his desk he returned his now professional gaze back towards Harry.

“Well, as you are the last of the Potter line and your father said in his will that you are to take the Lordship of the Potter line as quickly as possible – once the ritual is completed you will become Lord Harry James Potter and a legal adult in the wizarding world.”

Harry felt his head begin to swim with all the information that was being given to him so quickly. He knew nothing about his father being a Lord, or even anything to do with it and the wizarding world. Harry would have to check in with Hermione as soon as possible.

“Would you like to take up the position of Lord Potter?” Trakhi inquired

“Yes, I will.” Harry answered as calmly as possible holding his head high. This is what his father wanted so there was no chance Harry was going to decline it.

“Excellent Mr Potter. I took the liberty of removing this from the Potter family vault where it was placed after your fathers passing – waiting for this day.” Trakhi remarked as he placed a small dark blue box in the centre of his desk.

Harry reached out and opened the small square box. Inside was an ornate ring with a crest on top of it, from what Harry could see it was a large phoenix in the middle of a shield with its wings spread out. Harry gently removed the ring from the box and looked questioningly at Trakhi who nodded for him to continue. He gave himself a mental shrug and placed the ring on his finger. From the moment the ring fell into place on his hand, he felt something run up his arm before covering his body. It was similar to what he could remember happening the previous night, except this was softer almost welcoming. After a minute the feeling faded away to nothing, leaving Harry breathing heavily as though he’d just played Quidditch for several hours. He must have held his breath when he put the ring on and hadn’t realised it.

“Congratulations Lord Potter.” Trakhi grinned at the young lord in front of him.

“What was that I felt when I put the ring on?” Harry asked hoping to get answers about last night as well.

“That Lord Potter was your family magic, for if anyone who wasn’t a Potter tried to put the ring on or claim your families magic as their own, the consequences would have been…severe.” The sickening grin that slide onto this face at the word _severe_ caused Harry’s stomach to drop slightly.

“So it’s safe to assume that what I went through last night was something similar?” Harry asked

“Yes at sixteen, wizards and witches receive their magical inheritance which normally consists of just a power increase. Although there would be some who would receive more - such as special abilities.”

Harry just nodded in understanding as he lightly played with the ring on his hand. It felt warm and almost safe to him, he just put it down to the family magic or either a very long day was starting to play tricks on his mind.

“Now that you have become Lord Potter, you have access to all your families’ vaults and properties that has been cared for by the Potter accountant. Speaking of which, you will need a Gringotts goblin to fill your need as account manager, Master Gornuk is currently looking after everything in your absence. If you like he can remain or a different goblin can be assigned to replace him or even if you prefer you may suggest one that you’re comfortable with.”

“I will trust your judgement in this matter.” Harry formally informed him causing the elderly looking goblin’s eyes to widen slightly.

“Very well, Master Gornuk will continue to look after the Potter accounts. He is very experienced and will suit your purposes well. ”

“I’ve collected a list of your family’s accounts with us for you to review at your convenience.” Trakhi said as he handed Harry two pieces of parchment. The first one had a crest at the top of a large blue phoenix with its majestic wings wide and with the letter ‘P’ in the middle of it.

 

**_Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ **

**_Head of Potter Family_ **

Lord Harry James Potter

**_Heir of Succession_ **

****

**Vault Details**

Potter Family Vault Number 44 – 11,122,821 galleons

Harry Potter Personal Vault 687 – 4,033 galleons

**Property Details**

72 Bronx Road Aspley – Potter Manor  
11 Wentworth Lane, London – Potter Estate  
4 Godric’s Hollow – Potter Cottage – Destroyed

**Family**

Harry James Potter – Head of the Ancient & Noble House of Potter.

 

Harry folded the Potter account details up and placed them in his robe pocket before opening the second one. It was very similar to the Potter one except that the Black crest covered the top of the document. There were three large black ravens on the bottom of the crest with a wand held menacingly above them.

 

**_House of Black_ **

**_Head of Black Family_ **

Lord Harry James Potter

**_Heir of Succession_ **

Mr Mason Sirius Black

**Vault Details**

Black Family Vault Number 56 - 8,145,121 galleons.

-          Weekly allowance to Draco Lucius Malfoy 3,000 galleons

-          Weekly allowance to Bellatrix Lestrange 3,000 galleons

-          Weekly allowance to Narcissa Malfoy 3,000 galleons

Mr Mason Black Vault Number 987 – 5,142 galleons.

**Property Details**

12 Grimmauld Place, London - Ancestral Home of Black Family.  
66 Weston Road - Black Manor

**Current Family**

Harry Potter – _Regent of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_  
Mason Black – _Heir of the A_ _ncient and Noble House of Black_  
Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black  
Narcissa Malfoy nee Black  
Andromeda Tonks nee Black - _Disowned_  
Nymphadora Tonks – _Disowned  
_ Draco Malfoy

**Beings**

House Elf - Kreacher – Ancestral Home of Black Family.  
House Elf – Dipsy – Black Manor

Harry read the document again ensuring what he read was accurate. He wasn’t sure what Sirius was thinking paying two deatheaters and a potential one.

“Just out of curiosity as temporary head of the Black family I am able to alter anything I wish?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Of course you can Lord Potter. Once you place the Black ring on your hand, you have complete control of everything – assuming you survive of course. Although I should mention that Black Manor was recently taken over by the Malfoy family. According to the Black accountant they believe that with Lord Black gone they get everything.” Trakhi snipped, his eye twitching slightly.

“Err…what do you mean survive?” Harry questioned failing to keep his irritation from his voice.

“Well while you were chosen as Sirius Blacks successor to the family that doesn’t mean that the family’s magic will accept you…” Trakhi’s nose pinched slightly as his voice trailed off leaving Harry’s imagination to get carried away.

Harry forced any thought of danger out of his mind, just like his Dad’s will Sirius obviously wanted this for him and he would need to do it until his godson was old enough. He would do it for them. Besides he had bigger problems with the Malfoy’s. Harry wasn’t sure if he should be furious at the Malfoy’s for overstepping on his godfathers property, on what he assumed was the day he passed or happy that he could do something about it.

“Thank you for informing me. I wish to cease all weekly allowances to Draco, Bellatrix and Narcissa immediately. I also wish them removed from all Black properties permanently and warded accordingly…is that possible?” Harry’s glee at imagining Draco’s face as he was magical evicted or finding out his allowance had ceased was evident by his large toothy grin.    

“It will be done within the hour.” Trakhi replied as what appeared to by his natural smug persona reappeared across his face. “However I will need for you to place the Black ring upon your hand.”

Harry opened the box that was on the table and took out a plain black ring. As he placed it next to the Potter ring he felt a slight cold tingle travel up his arm but nothing more.

“Congratulations Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and the Regent to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. That ring is normally given to the heir or successor of a family however as you are unable to wear the Head of the House ring, this will give you control over everything until someone does. Now that the accounts are out of the way there is one more thing I need to discuss with you before you leave to collect your godson. As a lord it is a good idea that you acquire a house elf and proper attire.” Trakhi stated glancing at Harry’s appearance.

“Don’t I have two already via the Black family?” Harry questioned. He didn’t like the idea of ordering around anyone let alone two house elves and a possible third.

“Kreacher and Dipsy are Black family house elves and while they will be loyal to you they probably should be attending to Mr Mason Black and the Black properties. Besides having a contract with a house elf would be very useful, they would be able to help you run family matters more effectively.   They are also a symbol to some of the wizarding world of your new status.” Trakhi reasoned with a tone that clearly spoke of what he thought of the wizarding community.

“Where would I get a house elf from exactly?” After Harry asked the question he began to feel overwhelmed again.

“There is a business in Diagon Alley that could help you.”

Harry thought about it however he decided that it wasn’t something he had to do right away.

“I will consider it, thank you Trakhi. I have a quick question before I take my leave.”

“Yes?”

“Is it possible to keep my new status as Lord Potter and the Black details quiet for a while? I really would rather avoid the attention.” Harry pleaded.

With Skeeter writing horrible articles over the last two years as well the unwanted attention in regards to their break in at the Ministry, Harry needed a break not more time in the public eye.

“Absolutely, we are not a part of your Ministry system. Everything that has happened today is between you and Gringotts. The Ministry however has been notified that someone has taken over the Black accounts however that is all. If you wish I can cast an illusion charm over the rings, so that only those you notify of your status will be able to see them.” Trakhi offered.

Harry beamed at the goblin and nodded his permission as the goblin made his way over to Harry. The goblin grabbed Harry’s hands and covered them with his own cold grey ones. When Trakhi removed his hands the rings were gone.

“If you wish to see them all it takes is concentration Lord Potter. Would you like access to your vault so that you can purchase some new clothes?” Trakhi sneered as he judged Harry's robes.

“Yes, thank you very much for all your help. Oh and please just call me Harry.” Harry gave Trakhi a deep bow in farewell.

“It is very unusual for a Lord or even a wizard in general to treat goblins so well.” Trakhi grinned at him as though their few little issues during the meeting never happened. “It was an honour Harry until we meet again.”

Trakhi clicked his long fingers and instantly his door opened with a small goblin on the other side.

“Griphook, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Harry warmly greeted the new arrival.

“You as well Lord Potter, I’ve been summoned to accompany you to one of your vaults. Which one would you wish to visit?” Griphook requested.

“Please call me Harry and I suppose the Potter family vault.”

“Follow me Harry.” Griphook stated before turning and leaving the office allowing Harry to follow behind.

It took a while to descend down into the depths of Gringotts however finally they arrived at the Potter Family Vault. The large metallic door had two large phoenixes engraved into it, each looking intimidating as though they were there to guard the vault for eternity.

“So how do I get in? Do I need a key or something?” Harry looked expectantly at Griphook.

“No Harry actually, all you need to do is touch the door. Only those with Potter blood can enter, I’ll wait here until you return.” Griphook informed the curious looking Harry.

Harry reached out and touched the cold metal of the door, in a matter for seconds a loud click was heard and the door swung open granting access to Harry. Not sure what to expect Harry opened the door and gasped. The Potter family vault was huge; mountains of gold and silver surrounded the walls and went deep into the chamber. Inside Harry saw several glass containers holding jewels and other items Harry could only guess what they were. However it was the portrait hanging on one of the stone walls in the chamber that really took his breath away; standing together looking lovingly into each other’s eyes were Lilly and James Potter, next to them was a tall man with messy grey hair and intense brown eyes holding the hands of a witch with long brown hair and hypnotising blue eyes all of whom were wearing blue dress robes. Harry had seen a few pictures of his parents over the years from his parents school friends however never like this; it was though the picture was done during a personal, family moment between the two young Potters and what Harry assumed were his grandparents. Harry reached out to lightly touch the portrait hoping beyond hope that he could somehow fall into the portrait and finally return to his family where he belonged. Harry felt a single tear roll down his face and onto the stone ground which he quickly wiped away at the sound of irritated tapping on the other side of the vault door which successfully drew him from his daydream.

Realising he could spend hours going through everything in his family’s vault he quickly scooped up some of the gold and placed it in a bag that Griphook and graciously provided for him.

Once he had returned to the surface and bid farewell to Griphook he left Gringotts, trying to allow everything that had happened in the last few hours wash over him and sink in. He was now Lord Potter, godfather to Sirius’s child and could legally perform magic. Harry quickly visited Madam Malkins Robes for All Occassions to purchase a new wardrobe. When he informed her of what he wanted the plump witch jumped to serve him; he assumed that the amount of money that he would have to pay for all that would be enough to get most people excited.

He left her shop weighed down by the several bags of clothes he had just purchased and made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. She had ended up convincing him to buy ten robes of varying colours and materials, two new black cloaks, two blue dress robes and an assortment of muggle attire. When he reached the Leaky Cauldron, he purchased two bedrooms from Tom the innkeeper before making his way up the stairs to dump his new clothes. Harry figured that with Mason joining him soon he would need to have somewhere for him to stay and since they both had business at Gringotts in the morning; the Leaky Cauldron seemed like a great idea. Besides Harry wasn’t going to take him to one of the Potter or Black houses until he had checked them first and there was no way he was taking him to the Dursleys.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was one in the afternoon. He knew that if he was going to collect Mason he would have to do it soon, before it got too late. Quickly he changed into one of his new silk robes and reopened the folder with Mason’s details in it. It said that Mason was living in London with his muggle cousins and that he had turned eleven a month ago.

It suddenly dawned on him that Mason was heading to Hogwarts in a few months with him and that living with muggles he might not know about being a wizard. Ignoring the sense of dejavu, Harry considered his options before deciding on the easiest course of action.

“KREACHER, DIPSY!” Harry called.

Almost instantly two small pops alerted him to the arrival of his new house elves. Harry who had seen a house elf before was still a little taken aback by their appearance. Kreacher looked the same from last time he saw him; he had saggy and wrinkly skin that made him look older than he probably was, a bulbous nose, blood shot eyes and his trademark scowl. Thankfully Dipsy looked to be the complete opposite of Kreacher; she had smooth skin, large blue eyes, a small sharp nose and was wearing a large smile. The only thing they had in common was the dirty grey pillow case they both were wearing.

“How did dirty half-blood summon Kreacher?” the old house elf demanded impatiently. Remembering his experience with Kreacher at Grimmauld Place, Harry bit back a reply and decided to be as formal as possible.

“My name is Lord Harry Potter and I am the Regent of the House of Black.” Harry declared.

Upon hearing his title Dipsy bowed and Kreacher folded his arms across his chest looking defiant.

“Hello Master Harry, you can call me Dipsy. Dipsy is so excited at having Master Harry Potter as the new Head of Black. Dipsy has heard of Master Harry, she has.” The small elf squealed excitedly.

“Kreacher wants to know what you mean by Regent. The House of Black shouldn’t be tainted by dirty half-bloods or mudbloods.” the wrinkly house elf growled.

“While I am Lord of the House of Potter, I’m only looking after the Black families interests until my godson Mason Black is old enough to take over.” Harry explained gently to Dipsy as though the kind little elf had been the one to ask. As soon as Harry had finished his sentence both elves looked at each other before back at Harry excitedly.

“Kreacher had thought the Black line finished with the blood traitor Master Sirius. Is Master Harry sure of what he is saying to Kreacher and Dipsy?” Kreacher barked almost accusingly at Harry for giving them false hope as Dipsy continued jumping for joy before giving Kreacher a one armed hug ignoring his comment to their new master.

“Yes Kreacher, I was just informed of Sirius’s will. Mason Black is the legitimate son of Sirius Black and therefore the last of the Black line.” Harry bite out feeling the loss of his willpower not to verbally assault the rude creature. The sour look on Kreacher’s face turned into a sly looking smile that made Harry’s skin crawl. Like the goblins Kreacher shouldn’t smile he found it unsettling.

“Kreacher is so excited to finally be getting a real Black master. When can Kreacher and Dipsy meet Master Mason?” Kreacher inquired. The transformation in Kreacher was sudden and weird; Harry was so used to picturing Kreacher as nothing but angry and judgmental.

“I’m actually on my way to collect him, so I spose when I return with him you can both meet him then.” Harry answered shrugging lightly at the idea; he would ensure that Mason wasn’t overwhelmed first. He had no idea how much his godson knew and meeting house elves on the first day in a new world might be too much.

“Dipsy, can you take me somewhere please? I need to head to this address.” Harry asked showing the giggly little elf Mason’s documents.

“Of course Dipsy will take Master Harry to get Master Mason.” She shouted happily as he held out her hand for Harry to take beaming up at him.

“Both of you are to swear that you won’t inform anyone that I’m Lord Potter or that I’m running the Black family.” Harry said quickly remembering his need for privacy.

“Why is half-blood Master asking this of Kreacher? Master Harry should be honoured to be apart of the Black family even if it’s for a short time.” Kreacher barked as his face quickly fell back into his gloomy stare. Dipsy meanwhile had grabbed Harry’s hand and began to play happily with the hem of her dirty pillowcase while she waited to leave.

“I am honoured that Sirius picked me however I value my privacy and for the moment no one is to know what’s happening with my family or the Black’s.” He said forcefully staring at the wrinkly elf in front of him, only when Kreacher nodded did Harry turn back to Dipsy’s wide grin.

“Is Master Harry ready for Dipsy to take him to Master Mason?” she said rocking back and forwards on the heels of her feet.

With a slight nod of his head they quickly vanished from the shabby room Harry had hired.

 

**_Malfoy Manor_ **

Draco stormed into the manor kicking the doors open dramatically and headed into the parlour where he threw himself into a large green chair by the fire. He was having the worst day, after only two days living in Black Manor he had violently blasted out of the front doors and onto the filthy street just outside the large gates that protected the home. Somehow he had been magically removed from the premises along with all their possessions. When Draco and his mother went to investigate at Gringotts they were told that not only did Black Manor belong to the new Lord Black and he had banished them but he had cancelled their allowances.

Draco and his parents depended on that money to survive as the Malfoy vaults were donated to the will of the Dark Lord. Draco didn’t know who this new Lord Black was but he would ensure that his parents take him down; with the blood traitor dead he was the last male with Black blood alive and therefore the rightful heir of the Black family, Draco knew that he would make sure that this usurper would perish.

After an hour of Draco pouting in his chair Narcissa apparated into the parlour looking furious. Her usual calm exterior had been shattered by the events of the day; her lips were pressed tightly together and her eyes were alive with some hidden power as though, like a Basilisk they could kill with one glance.

“Well?” Draco demanded hoping his sassy tone wasn’t picked up by his mother.

“Those bloody goblins refuse to tell me anything about this _Lord Black._ ” She sarcastically snapped.

“Should we tell father? Surely his contacts at the Ministry will be able to get some information for us, after all we need to do something about this.” Draco seethed.

“Don’t you worry my Draconis. That is exactly what I have planned, after all the Dark Lord will want to know there’s a new player and possible ally. Unfortunately your father is still in his study with Eipsy.” She said a cruel grin lighting her features.

Draco supressed a groan at that news. Every time that his father let his frustrations out on the house elves, they would have to wait longer for their dinner. Although he guessed it made sense, after all it would be hard for anyone to cook something when they were unconscious.

“Perhaps I should go check on him, Draco you had better go work on your assignments for when school returns. Your mission from the Dark Lord can’t be ignored and you must keep your marks up. Do not fail us Draco.” With the underlying threat obviously present in her tone she spun around on her heel and headed towards Lucius’s study.

She gave the large black door a quick knock before pushing it open. Expecting to see her husband behind his enormous polished desk, she discovered instead that the only living creature inside was Eipsy. She was laying face first on a large and rather expensive rug that was covered with the Malfoy crest. The only movements that were outwardly obvious to Narcissa, was the elf’s small and shallow breathing not to mention the blood that had begun to run down her face and onto the rug.

“Bloody hell.” She groaned. “Not only will dinner be late but that useless house elf probably has stained my rug.” Narcissa swore at the sight of her now blemished rug.

With that Narcissa, turned and closed the door behind her, leaving the injured elf alone so that she could continue searching for her husband.


	2. Collecting Mason S. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to collect his godson only to discover his muggle guardians aren't there looking after him - also what is that strange growling sound that's coming from inside their home?  
> It seems that the Order and the Malfoy's are desperate to find out who this new Lord Black is and how they can get him on their side. What lengths will they go to, in order to get what they want.

Harry and Dipsy appeared outside a small shabby house that was completely engulfed in large vines to the extent they seemed to strangle it and the surrounding garden. Only after looking more closely did Harry guess the house was brick and had a bright red roof. Realising he was still holding the hand of a beaming house elf Harry quickly looked around the street they appeared on for any sign of muggles.

“Dipsy, you should go or at least make yourself invisible so that the muggles can’t see you. I will call you when I’m ready to head back.” Harry whispered urgently.

“Master Harry shouldn’t be worrying about Dipsy. Dipsy has already cast enough magic that only Master Harry can see Dipsy.” The little elf said giggling at Harry’s nervous tone.

Shrugging Harry made his way over to the heavy ebony front door and knocked. Harry wasn’t sure what to think as reality of what he was here to do finally struck him; he was going to be meeting Sirius’s secret child, who turned out is his godson and who had become his responsibility. He wasn’t sure what Sirius was thinking when he did this, surely someone like Remus or the Weasley family would have been better than a sixteen year old who has been a target for a psychotic dark wizard his entire life. While they waited at the door Dipsy was skipping circles around Harry muttering to herself; Harry occasionally heard words like ‘excited’ and ‘new start’. Deciding to let the house elf have her fun especially since no one could see her Harry knocked on the door again.

After standing at his godson’s front door for five minutes anxiously waiting, Harry assumed that they weren’t home and decided that he should probably come back later. After all even if Dipsy was magically hidden from muggle eyes doesn’t mean that he was; Harry was sure that if he stayed any longer the view of a boy wearing robes would be suspicious. Harry turned around to leave however after only moving two steps the hem of his robes caught on something, he turned back around to see a wide-eyed elf clutching his robes as though her life depended on it.

“Was Master Harry going to leave without Dipsy’s Master Mason?” she squealed her big eyes now shining with unshed tears.

“Dipsy, please calm down.” Harry bent down to her level and attempted to comfort the hysterical elf. “We’ve been here for a while and no one came to the door, I wasn’t going to abandon Mason I was just going to come back later.” He continued hoping that would appease her before she started wheezing.

“I understand Master Harry, Dipsy is sorry for questioning Master Harry’s actions as it’s not Dipsy’s place to do so. Dipsy will stick her hand in the fireplace when they return to Master Harry’s room.” Dipsy sniffled still looking slightly gloomy.

“Dipsy you will not! Under no circumstances are you or Kreacher to hurt yourselves – ever!” Harry ordered barely keeping his irritation in check. He was glad this came up; he had forgotten that house elves hurt themselves as punishment. While he can’t control all house elves and their masters, he could at least make sure that the Black and any possible Potter ones would be safe.

Dipsy quickly wiped her eyes with her hand and after a few sniffles was back to her happy self.

“Master Harry Potter is too kind to Dipsy.” She happily exclaimed.

Harry failed to see how ensuring that she didn’t get hurt was classified as being ‘too nice’ but he decided not to press the matter.

“Let’s return to my rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, I guess we’ll return a little later…” Harry suggested as he looked back at the house with interest. Now that it appeared he wouldn’t get to meet Mason today, Harry found himself disappointed. All the concern he felt while waiting at Mason’s door seemed to disappear.

“But Master Harry sir, there is people home. Dipsy can sense two humans in the house.” Dipsy reported.

“Wait, you can sense the number of people in the house?” Harry astonished.

Dipsy nodded her head enthusiastically causing her pointed ears to flop around. If they were inside why didn’t anyone answer when he knocked on their door for five minutes looking like a prat? A sickening thought struck Harry as he read in between the lines of Dipsy’s comment. She said that she could sense humans in the house; did that mean she couldn’t tell if they were injured or worse?

Harry swept over to the door and pulled out his wand.

“ _Alohamora.”_

He heard the satisfying click of the lock releasing before he grasped the handle and pushed the door open. Harry couldn’t help the quick panic that took over his body at the sight in front of him. A very large Jack Russell with a forked tail blocked the entry; the dark brown and white dog growled menacingly, showing two rows of jagged, sharp teeth. The cold look in his eye was almost daring him to move just so he could enjoy ripping Harry’s flesh apart. While Harry wasn’t an exceptionally tall wizard, the creature in front of him that reached his shoulder was rather intimidating.

Before Harry could raise his wand, a small white ball of light shot out from his left side straight at the dog sending it crashing backwards into the house. Harry could hear weak whimpering coming from within the house, before Dipsy appeared in the doorway.

“Is Master Harry Potter okay?” She screamed her eyes roaming Harry’s form looking for any injuries and making him rather uncomfortable in the process.

“N-no I’m fine thanks Dipsy. I’m guessing that was you?” Harry inquired as he pointed in the direction the guard dog was thrown.

“Master Harry Potter must be protected, that is Dipsy’s job.” She proudly held her head high.

Now that Harry could legally use magic in the muggle world, he felt like he could have dealt with that situation but he couldn’t bring himself to tear that look of Dipsy’s face.

“Thanks Dipsy.” “Harry smiled

“Anytime Master Harry.” Dipsy grinned at Harry

“FELIX NO!” someone screamed before Harry heard running heading their way.

Harry saw a tall boy bolt across the room in front of him and towards the sprawled dog. He watched as the boy began to gently pat the enormous dog’s head whispering something to the dog. Harry could tell that the boy wasn’t a threat so he crept further into the house and towards the boy Harry assumed to be the dog’s owner.

“Excuse me?” Harry addressed the emotional boy cautiously trying to get his attention.

The boy quickly spun around and glared daggers and Harry. Harry gasped at the lanky boy in front of him knowing exactly who he was. He was pale with short black hair and just shorter than Harry making him fairly tall for his age. The boy’s face was an almost exact duplicate of Sirius’s; from the shape of his nose and jaw to his grey eyes.

“Who the hell are you? How dare you attack Felix!” The boy screamed with fury written into every inch of his face.

“Well!” demanded the impatient boy seeing that Harry was having trouble speaking.

“H-Harry Potter.” Harry moved forward with his hand outstretched towards Mason. The look of anger and pain that radiated off the boy was making Harry’s heart ache. Out of all the possible ways for him to meet his godson, breaking into his home and attacking his dog, he hadn’t thought was high on the possible options.

The boy stared at Harry’s hand before lightly taking into his own and gave it a weak shake.

“I’m Mason Black.” His godson stiffly introduced himself. “Now that I know who you are, I don’t suppose you will heal Felix – especially since it’s _your_ fault he’s injured.” His jaw fixed in a stubborn line.

Harry didn’t get much of a chance to respond as a loud sobbing sound was emanating from his side.

“Dipsy is hurting Master Mason’s favourite pet. Dipsy is a very bad elf.” She spat as she aggressively hit herself in her head until Harry grabbed her hands.

“Stop that – remember you are not allowed to do that anymore.” Harry reminded the distraught elf. Quickly her eyes widened as the realisation of what Harry said hit her and she started wailing louder.

“Dipsy is now disobeying Master Harry. Dipsy is so sorry to Master Mason and Master Harry. Dipsy be making this up to both masters.” She spluttered as she launched herself towards the injured dog at the back of the room and began to perform what looked like to Harry as first aid.

“Well Mr Potter, I spose you had better come inside. I was told that if you were to arrive early, to make you take a seat until he came back.” Mason sighed as he signalled Harry to take a seat on a grey couch.

Mason and Harry took their seats, watching as Dipsy worked on healing the dog. Harry could tell that Mason’s eye line never left Dipsy as though he was worried that she’d attack again.

“Does she know what she’s doing?” Mason asked his concern evident.

“Oh yes I believe so. House elves have good healing magic, Felix will be fine.” Harry smiled hoping to change the saddened tone of his godson. Unfortunately for him, Mason didn’t seem to concern himself much with Harry, he just continued focused on Felix as he whimpered in pain. A sudden thought struck Harry at what Mason said before.

“What did you mean by ‘ _if I was to arrive early’_? Were you expecting me?” Harry gasped. The only people that supposed knew about the connection between them were the goblins and his house elf’s both of which he doubted mentioned anything.

“Yes actually Remus inform-“ Mason started before he was cut off by a stunned Harry.

“Wait, Remus? As in Remus Lupin?” Harry exclaimed excitedly.

“Umm yes. He’s been staying here with me for the last few weeks…since my dad…you know...” Mason stopped and looked completely miserable.

“Of course.” Harry murmured quietly looking down at his shoes. He had been trying to get hold of Remus since the night when they lost Sirius with no luck. Harry had just assumed that Remus probably blamed him and didn’t want to talk to him.  

“Mr Potter?” Mason called trying to get back Harry’s attention.

“Please call me Harry I’m only a few years older than you after all.” Harry was still eager to try and lighten the mood in the room. Instead of a smile or even a smirk all he received from his godson was a mild nod.

“I was told that you were there when…that you saw my father…did…was he in pain?” Mason stammered out. He opened his mouth to try and respond to Mason, to try and comfort him however a loud bang from upstairs broke their moment.

“Mason! Is Harry here yet?” shouted the calming voice Harry recognised as his old Defence Professor at Hogwarts.

Instead of answering Remus, Mason got up and went to sit next to Felix and Dipsy. Harry assumed it was due to the awkwardness of their conversation. When he didn’t get an answer Remus had apparently decided that Mason was in danger and it was best to apparate into the room; with a loud crack he appeared directly in front of Harry with this wand drawn and a menacing scowl upon his usually friendly face.

“Heya Remus.” Harry smirked at the now puzzled face of his old professor. Remus looked like the last time Harry had seen him; still wore his old, frayed brown robes and it appeared as though he had gone 48 hours without sleep although Harry guessed he was still recovering from the full moon last week. Harry knew how much transforming into a werewolf took it out of Remus; when he was teaching Harry in his third year, a few weeks on either side of a full moon he would look like he had been trampled by a hippogriff.

Remus quickly lowered his wand to this side and moved to embrace Harry in a brief hug. Harry was a bit put off by this as Remus, while always friendly in his own way had never really hugged Harry like this before. However Harry returned the hug and patted Remus on the back gently and when they broke apart saw the glowing smile on Remus’s face.

“How long have you been here Harry?” Remus questioned the teen in front of him.

“Actually not long, we had only really just arrived.”

“We?” Remus asked raising an eyebrow at Harry’s statement.

Harry just pointed over to the back wall where Dipsy and Mason were still attending to the needs of Felix.

“You came with a house elf Harry?” Remus’s eyes grew wide in shock.

“How else would I get here?” Harry attempted to flash Remus an innocent smile however judging from his expression, he doubted Remus bought it.

“Fine. This is Dipsy and she is a Black family house elf. As to why I’m with one something tells me that you already know that.” Harry couldn’t help enjoying the guilty look upon his friend’s face.

“Harry I’m really sorry I wanted to tell you but Sirius was adamant that you had enough to deal with.” Remus explained with a pained expression until Harry smirked and quickly waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it. Really. I mean don’t get me wrong it was kinda shocking and a heads up would’ve been great but this is what Sirius wanted – so I’m okay with it.” Harry said revealing his earlier thoughts from Gringotts to Remus. He hoped that it would satisfy his friend’s guilty conscious however he ended up dropping the conversation into an odd silence at the mention of Sirius’s last wishes.

“So what happened to Felix?” Remus inquired with his eyes on the dark brown dog and thankfully saved the conversation.

“Um…when we first arrived Felix thought I was an enemy and went to attack me thankfully Dipsy defended me…” Harry explained sheepishly and after seeing Remus’s upset look quickly added “…it was before we knew he was Mason’s pet and…once we found out who the dog belonged to, Dipsy started healing it.”

“As long as he is being cared for now I guess and it wasn’t anyone’s fault. But only you Harry...only you.” Remus snickered. “I told Sirius that buying a crup for Mason, who I might add was eight at the time was a bad idea.”

Harry glanced over to the large creature as pieces clicked into place in his mind. He remembered learning about crups in Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid however the crups he met were rather small and some were missing the forked part of their tail.

“Oh, come on Remus I’m sure that placing a magical dog that has a forked tail and is naturally aggressive towards muggles, in a muggle neighbourhood wouldn’t end badly.” Harry sarcastically smirked, thinking all the while that it sounds exactly something that Sirius would do.

“According to Sirius, he bought it to protect Mason and refused point blank to use the severing charm on Felix’s tail. Something about - to do it would lower its scariness factor.” Remus rolled his eyes.

Harry couldn’t help but giggle at Remus’s reaction.

“Dare I ask how it got so big?” Harry could picture Sirius charming the dogs black collar with enlargement and aggressive charms.

“Actually I’m not sure Sirius just said that he bought the dog from a breeder in Knockturn Alley.” Remus shrugged as he pulled out his wand and with a slight flick of his wrist had summoned two bottles of water for them from the kitchen.

Harry grinded his teeth together in frustration as he roughly opened his drink; Knockturn Alley was known for selling dark magical items and the only reason Sirius would have gone there was because he was still in hiding for a crime he didn’t commit.

“Master Harry?” Dipsy called snapping Harry from his daydream. “Dipsy has finished healing Master Mason’s Felix. Is there anything else Dipsy can do for you.”

Harry could see that the little elf was looking slightly tired if the small black bags under her eyes were anything to go by.

“No, I want you to return to my room at the Leaky Cauldron and rest. I promise I’ll call when it’s time to leave.” Harry promised.

“Dipsy be thanking you Master Harry.” With those last words she gave a final bow and vanished.

“Harry perhaps we should talk with Mason about what’s going to happen next.” Remus ran his fingers through his messy hair and breathed out a sigh.

Harry agreed vehemently, after the day he was having he was really looking forward to retiring for the night, hopefully everything would be less confusing and overwhelming in the morning. Mason had reluctantly parted ways with Felix who was now resting peacefully to join them. Remus led the conversation and explained what was going to happen. Harry was relieved that when Remus mentioned that Mason would have to stay with Harry now, he got little argument over it.

“Can’t I just stay with you Uncle Remus?” Mason whinged sending Remus watery puppy dog eyes. Harry had to admit that the boy really was Sirius’s child.

“I have to admit I was curious why you weren’t given custody of Mason.” Harry stated watching his parent’s dear friend look nervously at them.

“The biggest reason is that because of my…condition there are now certain laws that prevent me from raising or teaching a child, buying property and there is even talk of a curfew and tracking charms.” Remus heavily sighed.

Harry knew things were always difficult for Remus being a werewolf however he never guessed anything like this. It all seemed ridiculous especially about the Ministry using tracking charms on werewolves like they are wild beasts rather than wizards that need help.

“When did this happen?” Harry shouted.

“It started getting bad about two months ago, Umbridge and people like her at the Ministry have started getting support from weak minded officials. They are concerned that because some werewolves sided with Voldemort in the last war, therefore all werewolves will this time around and therefore should be ‘ _tamed’_.” Remus spat out viciously. Harry couldn’t believe that after everything that happened last year that Umbridge still at the guts to continue her hideous ideals.

Harry began the conversation and explained what happened at Gringotts and his desire to keep everything secret from the press, which he was glad to hear Remus was completely on board with.

“I think your absolutely correct Harry, but I would go a step further and not tell a soul…” Seeing Harry quickly open his mouth to object Remus raised his hand to stop him. “…if you must tell someone, only inform Ron and Hermione.”

Harry didn’t like the idea of lying to all his other friends, although he couldn’t fault Remus’s logic. The less people who know the less likely the knowledge is to slip out to unsavoury sources such as that troublesome beetle – Rita Skeeter.

After they reviewed everything and decided on a plan for the will reading the next day, Mason agreed to leave with Harry. However it was on the condition that Remus visited often or at the very least kept in contact and that Remus watched over Felix until they had a proper home for him. Mason ran upstairs to collect his stuff leaving Harry and Remus alone in the lounge room for him to return. Now that Mason was out of ear shot he gathered his Gryffindor courage and peered at Remus.

“Remus can I ask you a question?” Harry carefully asked.

“Of course Harry, you don’t need to ask me that.” Remus chuckled.

“So how much of our world does Mason know about?” Judging from their conversation earlier his godson didn’t seem too lost especially when they spoke about Gringotts and Mason’s family title and future.

“A fair bit. Because he is the heir to the Black family, Sirius was concerned that someone could try and corrupt him or kidnap him from you. Sirius met with Mason and first explained what he was when he was around seven and I’ve given him some books on varying subjects to help catch him up. He may not know more than a boy who had grown up in our world but thankfully he’s not going into Hogwarts completely ignorant.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous of the care that Mason received from Sirius and Remus. Perhaps if he had his parents or Moony and Padfoot when he was Mason’s age he wouldn’t have had as many troubles as he did.

“Harry, why don’t you go up and see if you can hurry things along with Mason, it’s getting late and you two should be back at the Leaky Cauldron.” Remus suggested as he checked the massive grandfather clock that stood proudly near the stairs.

“Umm…sure, no worries Remus.” Harry shrugged as he headed to the staircase.

“First door on your left…” Remus called out to Harry’s retreating back.

Harry found it hard to believe that Mason’s muggle family lived here as the external view gave the impression of a small, single storey home which was clearly not the truth, it had been magically enhanced. As Harry climbed the stairs he noticed several muggle photos that lined the staircase wall; Harry walked past pictures of small children one of which had black hair that he assumed was Mason at different stages in his life as well as Christmas and birthday celebrations. When Harry reached the top of the stairs, he was staring down a long wide hallway. Harry moved to the first door and pushed it open.

Mason’s room was extremely messy; clothes littered the ground as though he wanted to hide the white carpet from view, his black and green desk was sitting against the window which was covered with books, a laptop and what looked like to Harry as a remote control car. However none of that mattered after he noticed Mason sitting on his green bedspread, staring hungrily at the picture. Harry slowly made his way over to the double bed and sat next to Mason and waited for him to say something.

“Will I ever see them again?” Mason sniffled as his hands clutched tighter to the picture in his hands.

“Will you see who again mate?”

Reluctantly Mason relaxed his grip on the picture and showed it to Harry; the muggle picture showed a beaming Mason surrounded by three kids that looked about his age all with blonde hair and brown eyes, above them was a grinning Sirius and Remus as well as a tall, blonde man with a wild looking beard who Harry guessed was smiling, he found it hard to tell through his thick beard. Judging from the balloons and streamers in the background it looked like some sort of party.

“Is this your cousins and uncle?” Harry asked gently.

Mason only nodded, taking back the picture from Harry’s hands.

“I can’t promise you’ll see them a lot especially since you’ll be at Hogwarts. However I promise we’ll come and visit them sometimes and that you can keep in contact with them.” Harry swore watching the transformation on his godson’s face.

“Really? Oh thank you Harry!” Mason widely grinned as though he was trying to imitate his excited smile from his precious family photo.

“Don’t worry about it, I want us to try and be a family. I wouldn’t tear you from your loved ones; I know how important they are.” Harry smirked and nudged Mason’s shoulder brotherly. “Now, do you need help packing or are you good?”

“Sorry, no thanks I’m fine; I’ll be down in a minute.” Mason quickly shot up as though Harry sent a stinging hex at the bed and starting to grab his clothes off the floor and chucking them into a trunk.

Harry laughed and headed downstairs to speak with Lupin. Harry hated being kept in the dark and Remus had a lot to answer for especially with Sirius unable to explain himself. As he returned to the lounge room he was greeted by the sight of Remus and Dipsy whispering hurriedly to each other as Remus handed a large hastily wrapped bundle to the small house elf.

Harry smirked as he loudly cleared his throat causing both the werewolf and elf to jump at the sudden interruption.

“Oh, Master Harry Dipsy is feeling better and came back to help Master Mason and Master Harry.” She squeaked looking at Harry with her big eyes before looking at the ground quickly.

“Dipsy I told you that I’d call you when we needed to head back. I’d rather you rest up and not get sick.” Harry sighed exasperated at the little elf.

“Dipsy is fine and its better helping and being there for the family Master Harry.” She smiled as she fidgeted with the hem of her pillowcase with one hand as he grasped the parcel from Remus in the other. Harry couldn’t help but sigh at the filthy pillow case that covered her thin body, he knew that house elves were forbidden to wear proper clothes and that to be offered any form of clothes would banish them from the family they served but he knew there had to be a way around that.

“Dipsy…” he started before Remus quickly cut him off.

“You should head off and deal with that package, before Harry and Mason are ready to go – don’t you think Dipsy?”

“Of course Mr Lupin, Dipsy be coming back shortly for her Masters.” Looking apprehensive she clicked her fingers and suddenly she was gone.

“If you were trying not to catch my attention or look suspicious Remus – you failed. You were one of the Marauders, weren’t you?” Harry teased as Remus rolled his eyes.

“She’s just doing a favour for me, kinda of your belated birthday presents from myself and Sirius.” Remus muttered obviously slightly irritated by Harry’s joke.

“Where’s Mason?” Remus looked at Harry expectedly

“He’s almost finished; he said he wanted to do it alone. Why do I get the feeling your trying to hurry us out of here? Don’t say it’s because it’s getting late” Harry groaned.

“To be honest I am trying to hurry you two out. Dumbledore has just called a meeting for the order, something has happened.” Remus looked carefully at Harry as though he might fall apart in front of him. Harry guessed it was because the last time Dumbledore called an emergency meeting like this was to inform the order that didn’t fight at the ministry of Sirius’s death. Harry knew he was extremely curious about what the meeting was about and Voldemort’s movements however Mason was his priority right now. He let Sirius down already he wasn’t doing to do it again.

“Remus, where is Mason’s cousins and uncle?” Harry asked changing the subject as not to be tempted. He was slightly surprised when Remus’s eye twitched nervously at what Harry thought to be an innocent question.

“Nothing Harry, don’t fear. Sirius just paid for them to head overseas for a while, on a bit of a holiday as a thank you for looking out for Mason all these years.” Remus assured him calmly.

Harry could tell that there was more to the story however a loud banging sound halted their conversation as Mason appeared breathless at the bottom of the stairs with his trunk behind him. It was a brief farewell between them and Remus, who promised to see them tomorrow for the will reading before he apparated from the house. Once Harry had summoned Dipsy back, they had followed suit to their temporary home.

When they arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron Harry quickly introduced Mason to Kreacher and officially Dipsy. Kreacher didn’t seem very impressed with the new Black and after a quick, hasty bow as he was introduced - he left. Thankfully Dipsy was very interested and happy that Mason had joined them quickly and easily began fussing over him as a mother would. Mason still required most of his school supplies and as it was getting too late now Harry promised that they would do it after their visit to Gringotts tomorrow.

Harry and Mason stayed up talking most of the night trying to get to know each other better. Harry had been pleased to learn that Mason was desperate to fly, Sirius even promised to teach him before he went to Hogwarts. Harry decided that he would teach Mason how to fly in Sirius’s place and tomorrow would buy Mason his first broom.

 

 

 

**_Hogwarts_ **

Minerva McGonagall appeared in bright green flames via the fireplace in her study. As soon as the flames disappeared she bolted from the room and towards the Headmasters study. She didn’t understand what had happened; they had just finished their Order meeting at Grimmauld Place before suddenly everything went black and she woke up in St. Mungo’s with her fellow Order members in the surrounding beds. Whatever had happened was strong enough to not only expel them but had knocked them all unconscious. She was just glad that some of the members had left early and not everyone had been injured.

“Merlin, can’t we catch a break…Sherbet Lemon” she muttered as the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s study leapt aside.

As she reached the top of the spiral staircase she pushed the headmaster’s door open and marched in without knocking. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, sucking on toffee while lightly petting Fawks, his phoenix. When his twinkling eyes caught sight of his ragged looking deputy headmistress, he stood up and greeted her with a caring expression.

“My dear Minerva, are you quite okay?”

“Not particularly.” She muttered darkly as she fought to catch her breath. “Most of the Weasley family, Miss Granger, Tonks, Moody and I have just been released from St. Mungo’s.”

“Oh my Minerva what happened?” Dumbledore’s smile and the twinkle in his eye had quickly faded at this news. He wasn’t sure of what happened but for them all to be admitted to hospital there would’ve had to have been a surprise attack from the other side.

“We’re not sure Albus the last thing any of us remember was being in the house before waking a couple of hours later in the hospital ward at St. Mungo's.” she reported.

“Ah, well that actually fits in with some information I’ve just been given by my contact in the Ministry. It appears as though someone has assumed the lordship of the Black family.” Dumbledore sat down and started to clean his glasses while staring at his Transfiguration professor’s startled face.

“..But Sirius gave us the impression that he would change his will to benefit the Order. Do you know who the new lord is Albus?” She was very concerned at this news; there were only a handful of places that were strong enough to keep the order and their families safe from Voldemort. They had hoped the Sirius would leave them Grimmauld Place in his will, evidently that wasn’t the case.

“Hmm…yes it is most curious however it appears that he didn’t and therefore the new Lord Black decided he preferred his properties being unoccupied.” Dumbledore calmly deduced as he reached for another toffee from the bowl on his desk.

“I-It’s…oh Albus you don’t think that the new Lord is Malfoy.” She gasped. It was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy was the last living male with Black blood and as he is underage his parents would take the role of Regent and control all Black properties and financials.

“Calm yourself Minerva. For what it’s worth, no the Malfoy’s have nothing to do with this – in fact Lucius has filed a complaint with the Ministry and Gringotts in what appears as a desperate attempt at an appeal.” He smiled clearly enjoying his sweet.

McGonagall let out a sigh at the thought. The Malfoy’s were rich as it was adding to their vaults would be a big problem for the light side especially as she had no doubt they would spend it to help their cause.

“Minerva I know you must be tired after what happened however I must ask you to quickly inform the Order that Grimmauld Place has been comprised for now and I’ll be in contact with a new headquarters.” Dumbledore requested.

“What will you do Albus?” the witch pondered.

“I plan on finding and having a meeting with our world’s newest Lord.” Dumbledore gave an encouraging smile to McGonagall before he turned to Fawks and continued to pet his rare and powerful friend.

 

 

**_The Leaky Cauldron_ **

They woke the next morning early to a heavenly scent that had filled the stuffy rented room. As Harry took in the sight around him; a couple of books laid around him and the extraordinarily tired looking Mason. The last thing he remembered was Mason showing Harry some of the books Remus had bought for him and asking questions about Hogwarts and its classes he guessed they must have fallen asleep on the wooden floor.

Harry stretched out his back as Dipsy approached with two trays filled with bacon, eggs, toast and a jug of juice. Harry thanked the excitable elf as he grabbed some bacon who giggled in delight.

“Dipsy is most happy to have a family finally to serve.” Dipsy grinned as she offered Mason something from the tray, to which he grumbled something incoherent before he picked some toast.

Harry desperately tried to supress his laugh at Mason who was clearly not a morning person; his godson’s eyes were barely open as he quietly chewed on his toast, his hair looked shockingly like Harry’s as it stuck up at odd angles.

After breakfast Harry returned to his own room so that they could both prepare for what would surely be another long day. Waiting for him on his four post bed were two neatly pressed sets of formal clothes that reminded Harry strongly of his dress robes from fourth year; the one on the right had a dark blue robe with gold trimming along with matching gloves and cloak whereas the left was the same except it was dark green with silver trimming. The only thing that gave them away was the family crest emblazoned on the right breast of the robe and cloak.

“Oh - Dipsy!” Harry called.

Quickly the small elf appeared with a low bow.

“Yes Master Harry?”

“What are these?” Harry asked gesturing to his bed.

“They is being Master Harry’s birthday presents from Master Sirius and Mr Lupin. Mr Lupin asked Dipsy to iron and prepare the clothes for today as well as give you this.” She pulled a small piece of parchment from out of her pillow case and handed it to Harry. When Remus said that the package was a late birthday present, clothing was the last thing he thought it was.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Belated Birthday. Sirius was excited to give these to you, as it’s a big deal when someone becomes an heir or lord of a family however I’m honoured to do it in his stead._

_I gave Dipsy the Black cloak as well as the Potter one that was left in my care once Voldemort targeted your family. I gave her strict instructions on the robes that you had to have._

_To help in your quest to hide your identity the Black cloak is now enchanted thanks to Dipsy with a glamour charm. Now as long as you keep it on no one will know who you truly are._

_Wear the robes with pride Harry, you deserve this_

_Remus Lupin_

“You enchanted the cloak for me?” Harry asked the happy little elf.

“Yes last night. Mr Lupin said that this was the best way to protect you so while Masters were sleeping Dipsy prepared the rest of Master Harry’s clothes and enchanted the Black family cloak.” Dipsy sheepishly answered before looking up at Harry with concern as though she had done something wrong.

“Thank you Dipsy this will be perfect.” Harry smiled warmly. Looking slightly flustered at Harry’s gratitude Dipsy quickly bowed then left.

Knowing that Mason will soon be ready and waiting for him, he quickly jumped into the shower and proceeded to get dressed. As much as he wanted to be at his godfathers last will and testament as Harry Potter, he knew he would have to escort Mason. Ignoring the Potter family robes Harry started to pull on the dark green robes that symbolised the Black family instead. Once Harry was dressed in his new robes, Harry took the Black cloak from his bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror by the door. As soon as the Black cloak touched his shoulders Harry watched as his face began to distort and morph without pain. After a disturbing minute of watching his features change, Harry was looking at a stranger in the mirror; Harry’s messy hair had straightened, his eyes turned a dull grey, he had become paler and his features had grown sharper. Although it wasn’t those changes that shocked Harry the most, his glasses had faded from sight even though he could feel the cool of the metal against his face and he seemed to have grown a couple of feet. Shaking off a weird sensation of dejavu from his second year and Hermione’s polyjuice potion, Harry gathered his things and headed out the door to fetch Mason.

Understandably Mason was slightly confused at the changes in Harry, he even gawked once Harry had proven his identity to the young Black. Once over his initial shock they left their rooms and headed to Gringotts Bank.

They arrived at Gringotts thirty minutes early much to Harry’s delight; he had wanted to talk to the Black accountants today. As they walked up the front marble steps of the bank Harry smirked as he watched the fascination on Mason’s face when he saw the two fat goblins that guarded either side of the entrance way.

“Are they the goblins you were talking about Harry?” He muttered quietly under his breath to Harry as they walked in.

“Yes but there are lots. I think that a goblin called Rognak will be declaring Sirius’s will.”

Harry walked up to a free goblin and waited for him to finish weighing the emeralds on the scales in front of him.

“Yes?” He sneered. His attitude screaming how much he preferred his gems to wizarding hassles.

“I’m Lord Black here for my meeting with Rognak.” Harry stated clearly still feeling a little uneasy with his now deeper almost dangerous voice.

“They are waiting for you in the meeting chamber to your right.” The goblin responded as he returned to his scales.

Harry expressed his gratitude to the irritated goblin before turning on his heel and walking towards the chamber to their right. Not knowing the proper protocol on how he should act Harry took a breath and pushed hard on the large ornate doors. The chamber was rather spectacular looking; the floor and walls matched with polished black and brown tiles as well as two large cob-web infused chandeliers that hovered above the scene.

Staring patiently at the two newcomers were two goblins each dressed immaculately in black suits with bemused expressions on their faces. Harry and Mason made their way over to the two goblins.

“Greetings Lord Potter Black, I’m Master Rognak and I will be running todays proceedings. Next to me is the Black family accountant Zadhek.” The goblin on the left introduced them as he gave a short bow. Rognak wore spectacles on the edge of his long sharp nose, who Harry guessed was older than his colleague Zadhek judging by the smattering of grey hair that was slightly visible protruding from his ears.

“Hello and please in private call me Harry I don’t particularly like titles.” Harry informed them casually causing both goblins to look at each other with raised eyebrows.

“Very well Harry. I’m Zadhek and I protect the Black family’s interests.” The taller goblin bowed to Harry and Mason.   “Congratulations appear to be in order Harry. I’m happy to see that you’ve found a way to hide your identity this disguise should easily fool anyone.”

“Thanks, but it actually wasn’t my idea, a friend of mine and Dipsy – our family’s house elf came up with it.” Harry explained as Zadhek nodded wisely.

“Ah yes Dipsy.” Zadhek said before turning towards Mason as though he didn’t notice his high pitched voice echoing oddly around the chamber. “Is this Mason Sirius Black you’ve brought with you?”

“Sorry, should’a introduced everyone first.” Harry sheepishly grinned before clearing his throat. “This is Mason Sirius Black. Mason may I introduce Master Goblin Rognak and Master Goblin Zadhek who monitors the Black families.” Harry said formally trying not to giggle at the awkward little bow Mason gave each stunned goblin. He noticed that Mason seemed to unwilling to move from just behind Harry’s right shoulder.

“It is rare that a wizard would be so polite to a goblin Harry, treating us like the equals we are. Yet here you and your ward are happily treating us like we matter. I have a feeling that your attitude will create some interesting waves indeed.” Zadhek speculated in slight shock to Harry and Mason’s respectful behaviour. Harry had to agree from what he’d seen from most wizarding and goblin interactions it usually involves threats and intimidation from both sides.

“Now, before the others arrive I want to recommend something to you Harry. Firstly Harry, it is recommended that you stay until the disguise of Lord Black for the duration Mr Sirius Black’s will. This is the last will and testament of one of the active twenty-eight Lords of your world, there will be many people arriving shortly to hear his last words.” Rognak declared stiffly.

“Yes, a majority of those have at one time or another been a part of the Dark-Lord’s regime.” Zadhek added finishing the explanation.

“Okay, I will remain.” Harry confirmed. He had decided to stay as Lord Black for the duration to support Mason however avoiding trouble with deatheaters seemed a good idea especially if Mason could be caught in the middle.

“Very well, please both take your seats and we will begin soon.” Rognak informed them as he clicked his long pale fingers. Instantly dozens of large wooden chairs appeared lined up neatly in rows and a large desk appeared at the front. Harry and Mason took seats at the front and waited for the arrivals so that they could begin.

Slowly people arrived and took their seats around the room. So far Harry didn’t really recognise any of their faces although judging from the various crests that were on their clothes, they were representing the different twenty-eight families.

Rognak walked past Harry and Mason giving them a reassuring smirk as he went to close the only door. Harry could tell that Mason was nervous and sad about today if his miserable face and bouncing leg were anything to go by.

“It is time, we shall begin.” Rognak boomed as he walked back towards the table where Zadhek was waiting.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Harry jerked around in his chair and checked out the late comers. Harry quickly regretted his curiosity as he set his eyes on them. The angry expressions of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks and Lupin greeted him as they swept into the room and took their seats. Dumbledore strode up towards the front and bowed deeply at Zadhek and Rognak.

“Greetings Master Goblins, please forgive our tardiness we were unexpectedly delayed.” Dumbledore apologised, his usual twinkle missing from his eye.

“Take your seat Mr Dumbledore and we will start.” Zadhek sourly replied

Once everyone was settled Rognak pulled out a large piece of parchment from his pocket and placed it gently on the table in front of him. Even though Harry was in the front row he couldn’t see much from his seat apart from a large seal on the back of the parchment. Moments later the parchment rose in the air and hovered just in front of Rognak the Black family seal facing the crowd. Harry gasped as he noticed the seal move.

“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black III…” the seal moved like lips reminding Harry strongly of Ron’s howler he received in their second year. Harry glanced at the seat next to him where Mason had become very white, the only movement from him now was the silent tears and poured down his face. Harry pushed his own feelings aside and gently placed his hand on his godson’s shoulder, hoping it would offer him some support.

“…I leave 500 galleons to Lord Macmillian as repayment for our debt. I hope this now puts us and our family back on even footing. To the MacDougal family I return the book ‘ _History_ _of Ergust The Wise’_ and my humblest apologises for what my father did…” At Sirius’s last words a tall man sitting on the other side of Mason coughed, looking bewildered at the floating parchment. The confused looking gentleman, whom Harry assumed represented the MacDougal family had short brown hair and wore emerald robes.

I call debts owed to the Black family from Lucius Malfoy in the amount of 89,030 galleons…”

“What!” a shrill voice echoed around the chamber. Every head glanced around and saw a beautiful blonde woman standing towards the back her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Rognak casually raised his hand and Sirius’s voice ceased, once the will had stopped the furious goblin glared at the loud witch who’d dared to interrupt.

“Lady Malfoy if you do not take your seat, I will ensure you are personally removed out of this establishment…under guard.” He sneered enjoying the look of disgust from his targets face.

Harry could have kicked himself for not recognising the lady, not only did she share Draco’s pure blonde hair but the ferret himself was sitting next to her. Once she had taken her seat Rognak continued the enchantment upon Sirius’s will.

“…which I trust the Goblin nation to ensure happens as soon as possible. Now to my family. I hereby leave 15,000 galleons to Nymphadora Tonks and 15,000 galleons to my cousin Andromeda Tonks. I also leave 50,000 galleons to my closest friends Remus Lupin and 25,000 galleons to Harry Potter. Guardianship of Harry Potter until he becomes an adult I place to Mr Remus Lupin, watch over and guide him my friend.  Lastly to Mason Sirius Black, I leave you everything else and as my son upon your sixteenth birthday, it’s my wish that you take your rightful place as the new Lord Black. Until that time Mason’s guardianship will be given solely to his godfather – I trust you with my only son as well as the safe keeping of my family. You all deserve to be happy and lead positive lives - once the war is over that is what I hope you all. So mote it be.” Sirius’s voice fading off until silence overwhelmed the hall. Sensing that its job was finished, the parchment flew back over to Rognak’s outstretched hand before becoming still.

“That has concluded the reading of the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black. I must ask Lord Black, Mr Mason Black & Mr Remus Lupin too remain behind.” Zadhek declared to the chamber.

As though threatened by wand tip the Malfoy’s immediately rose from their places and stormed out, judging from the familiar glint in Draco’s eyes Harry knew they would be a problem sooner rather than later. Once the hall was empty Harry, Mason and Remus approached the desk where Zadhek was waiting.

“Lord Sirius Black had left a final goodbye letter to each of you with me, just days before he passed.” He held out a thick envelope to each of them that had their names on them with Sirius’s trademark scrawl.

Without looking at Remus Harry pocketed his letter and bid both Remus and Zadhek a quick goodbye while pushing Mason out. As they returned to the Leaky Cauldron neither said a word about the events of the morning. As they walked through the tavern Harry ordered lunch for them. Harry wasn’t sure what Mason would want to eat and ended up guessing because when he asked his godson, the only response was a weak shrug. Thankfully Tom had offered to bring it up to their room, which Harry quickly agreed to.

As they climbed the stairs heading to their cramped rooms, a flicker of pink out of the corner of his eye caught Harry’s attention. Sitting in the furthest wooden table was Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore having a rather in depth conversation and judging from their faces something was wrong.

“Err…Mason would you mind waiting for me in your room? I-I’ll just be a moment, there’s something I need to take care of.” Harry stuttered trying not to look to guilty.

“Sure, Ill cya soon.” Mason answered quietly giving Harry an apprehensive glance before continuing on to his room.

Once Mason was out of sight Harry quickly summoned Dipsy and with her usual _pop_ she appeared eager in front of him.

“Master H-Black has called for Dipsy?” She squeaked covering her mouth quickly at her almost slip of his real identity.

“Can you please collect my invisibility cloak, Dipsy? I left it hidden in my bottom of trunk. Please hurry.” Harry pleaded hoping that the elf wouldn’t have any issue finding it.

Without a single word Dipsy vanished leaving Harry alone on the stairs that seemed to tower above the dining area of the shabby little tavern. Harry watched carefully from his advantageous position as his teachers and Tonks looked up and welcomed another to their party. Remus had joined their table and once he was seated Dumbledore raised his wand, waving it around the table quickly before putting it away.

“Looks like Remus has finished with the goblins.” Harry muttered to himself.

“Master Black…” Dipsy whispered, announcing her return that it caused Harry to jump slightly as he had been so focused on the Order members. “Dipsy has returned with your cloak and even unpacked your things for you.” She finished proudly.

“Umm…thanks.” He groaned thankfully that no one saw his girly jump at the return of his house elf for he knew the Weasley twins would have had a field day if they ever knew. He took his father’s cloak from the small elf and threw it over himself.

“Before you go Dipsy is there a chance that you could penetrate Dumbledore’s privacy charm for me so that only I can hear what they are saying?” Seeing Dumbledore recast something when Remus joined them and given their location Harry felt confident in what he saw.

“Dipsy can help you with that Master.” She grinned mischievously.

Harry gave her a nod and walked down into the tavern carefully dodging the patrons and employees as they cleaned up after them. Harry took a seat at a nearby empty table where he could see everything but he was out of the way. Harry knew from experience that Dumbledore seemed to have the annoying power to see through the invisibility cloak. In the time his faithful house elf joined him beaming up at him.

“Ready whenever you are.” Harry whispered.

Instead of answering or performing some fancy piece of magic, she simply reached out and touched Harry’s hand as though she knew where it was even under the cloak. Instantly voices filled Harry’s ears as though they were sitting next to him.

“Albus this is serious we need to take action!” McGonagall fumed, her eyes showing the same intense anger that Harry had seen in Narcissa Malfoy’s earlier.

“I have already taken steps to ensure the rest of the family is safe and will even be taken to one of our safe houses, try not to fear Minerva.” Dumbledore patted the transfiguration professor’s hand gently.

“Could we get on with what we are here to talk about - it’s no longer safe for us to hang around like this in public.” Remus cautioned causing Tonks to nod furiously.

“You are right Remus. With the ownership of our headquarters being shifted to the new Lord Black, we will need to find a temporary home for our members. I had been hoping that Sirius would see sense and give control of G-Gr-…the Black’s property to myself or another order member.” Dumbledore simply stated ignoring the flash of anger on Remus’s face and the sad look on Tonk’s.

“Minerva, would you please be so kind to notify our members of the unexpected change, via the usual methods? Also that we will be having our meeting in my office – Ill ensure to leave my floo open for them.” He requested his eyes twinkling happily.

“Very well Albus.” McGonagall huffed obviously not impressed. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the situation or Dumbledore that was getting on her nerve.

“Thank you. Tonks can I ask that you keep an eye on the Malfoy’s judging from Narcissa’s reaction at Gringotts, I think we can expect her to do something drastic.”

“Like what Dumbledore? She has no power to challenge his will.” Tonks smirked.

“She could argue that as Sirius was a felon his will should be nullified. If that were to happen she could fight for some of his properties and vaults neither would be good for us.”

“Is it possible Dumbledore?” Tonks gasped her gleeful smile fading away.

“No, as Sirius was never given a fair trial, Gringotts will not even bother with Narcissa’s claim and as everything was with them the Ministry can’t take a side either.” Dumbledore explained to a relieved looking Tonks.

“Now Remus, you and I will need to do some research into this new Lord Black. If he can be persuaded to join us it would be a considerable advantage to us. You were close to Sirius perhaps you can get in touch with one of the Black house elves to pass a message on for us.” Dumbledore speculated as he clutched his drink.

“Of course Albus. I’ll ask around I’m fairly confident that we can find him.” Remus claimed seriously which Dumbledore nodded in agreement. Harry bite down on his hand to keep from laughing; perhaps Remus was a better liar than he thought.

Growing sick of their conversation Harry let go of Dipsy’s hand and headed back upstairs to Mason.  When he got upstairs he decided to quickly check on Mason.  The door creaked open as Harry stuck his head inside, Mason was laying on his bed with Sirius’s letter in his hands reading as his eyes shone with tears. As Mason was too distracted to notice Harry enter, he quietly backed out of the room to give his godson some privacy.

With a sigh Harry went back to his room and pulled his letter from his pocket and tore it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wrote these goodbye letters because something has gone wrong and I have a feeling my days could be numbered. I want you to know that I think of you as my son, if things were different I would have blood adopted you the first chance I got – I’m sorry that never happened._

_By now I’m assuming you’ve figured out about Mason and about being Lord Potter. I’m sorry I never told you but after everything that kept happening to you, I figured it could wait._

_As the new Lord Black I need you to do a favour for me. Disown Narcissa and Bellatrix from the family and reinstate Tonks and Andromeda. Andromeda was my favourite family member she really didn’t deserve what she got. Keep in mind disowning Narcissa won’t banish her brat son, if you want to do that you’ll have to do it separately._

_I never told you but the story that came out in the Prophet about when I escaped Azkaban in your third year was a lie – Dumbledore organised it. He helped break me out when you were about three years old; he used some kind of illusion spell to make it look like I was still trapped inside. Then when he was ready he released the spell and mysteriously I had single handedly escaped. Since then I completed a wizarding oath to help Dumbledore hunt down the remaining deatheaters and remain hidden. I wanted to come and see you however Dumbledore was clear that I shouldn’t. Maybe if I had seen you and discovered what they did to you, I could have helped you somehow… I'm sorry again for that Harry.  Anyway last year I discovered evidence that would clear my name it had been tampered with by someone within the order. As I’m writing this I’ve so far only been able to clear Moony and Tonks. McGonagall seems safe but I’m not sure yet._

_Look after your brother and Remus – trust no one!_

_Love, your second father,_

_Sirius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Hope you liked the second chapter of the Black Heir. So which family do you think was attacked that had McGonagall so upset? What will the Malfoy's do to get their money back? Will Dumbledore work out what Harry is and where he's been for the last few days?  
> V_pendragon


	3. The First Steps to the Fall of Lord Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry and Mason prepare for the upcoming Hogwarts year, the Order and the Deatheaters are focusing more of their effects on the new Lord Black.   
> The Malfoy family grow restless and are determined to reach their goals no matter who stands in their way. How will Dumbledore react to Harry moving out  
> of the Dursleys and away from the blood wards?  
> Are these the first steps to the fall of Lord Black?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,  
> I'm really sorry about how late this chapter is, I got a bit held up with college exams. Now I'm in holidays and my next lot of exams aren't for a while I'm hoping to get chapters out weekly - two weeks max.
> 
> V_pendragon

**Leaky Cauldron**

After the reading of Sirius’s will Mason had barely spoken to Harry at all; once they had returned to the Leaky Cauldron Mason had read Sirius’s letter and refused to speak to him or the house elves. When Harry asked about the letter or if he wanted to talk, Mason abruptly shook his head and clutched his letter tighter in his hand as though Harry threatened to take it from him by force.

Harry was deeply worried about Mason, he tried to tell himself that it was natural after what he just went through; after all his godson had just heard his deceased father’s voice and read a personal letter from him. He wanted to stay by Mason to help him but he still had to meet the Black family’s accountant and help organise a place for them to live. With a sigh Harry called for Dipsy.

“Yes Master Harry?” Dipsy chirped happily as she dipped herself into a low bow.

“Dipsy I need you to watch over Mason for me. I’ve got some business at Gringotts that I can’t put off, especially if we are going school supply shopping tomorrow.” Harry grumbled not happy about having to return to Gringotts so soon, he has been to the bank more frequently than ever lately.

“Of course Master Harry, Dipsy would love to spend some more time with Master Mason.” Dipsy skipped excitedly over to the depressed Black heir and attempted to talk to him. With a final look back at the broken expression on Mason’s face, Harry tucked his wand safely into his pocket and threw the enchanted Lord Black cloak over his shoulders before heading out of the room.

Disguised as the mysterious Lord Regent Black, Harry walked down the cobbled street of Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. Harry couldn’t help noticing that, as he passed strangers on the street they seemed to take note of him; over the years he has grown to hate the way people looked at him as though they were almost awed by his presence but this was different, their faces were tense as they sent him glares of mistrust and anger. Harry willed himself to keep his eyes forward and ignore everything else. Harry was grateful when the large white stone bank came into view and hastened his pace, eager to get away from some of the shoppers. Once inside the bank Harry approached a shrewd looking goblin standing just inside of the doors.

“Could you please direct me to Zadhek, I have business to take care of with him.” Harry requested. The goblin looked at him plainly before a glare found its way across his visage.

“Lord Black, follow me and I’ll escort you to Zadhek.” The goblin stiffly answered before turning away from Harry.

“Oh there’s no need, if you could just point me…” Harry began before the Gringott’s employee spun swiftly around on his heel and glared daggers at Harry that would put the strangers outside to shame.

“I said Lord Black… _follow_ me and I’ll _escort_ you to Zadhek.” He sneered darkly.

Harry was a little taken aback by this goblins fury; Harry knew goblins weren’t the friendliest of creatures however they’ve never acted like this before to him. Taking Harry’s shocked face as confirmation of his order that he was be escorted, the goblin swung back around and headed off again.

Finally after an awkward moment following his aggressive guide they arrived at the end of a long tunnel. The goblin pointed at a black wooden door with ‘ _Zadhek – Black Family Accountant’_ carved into it. Without saying a farewell the goblin took off retracing his footsteps back to his post near the front doors.

Harry approached the office door and knocked clearly three times, whereby upon the third knock the accountant’s door creaked open to admit him entrance. Harry gasped as he looked around the ornate chamber; the floor was covered in large black and green polished tiles, a large oak desk was sitting in the middle of the room accompanied by four black high-backed chairs, dozens of torches lined the walls that sent eerie shadows across the room. There was even a large portrait behind the desk of an old looking goblin wielding what looked like a red and silver sword, a cruel look in his beady black eyes. Zadhek was sitting behind his desk scribbling on a piece of parchment with a large eagle feather quill. Staring at the goblin in front of him Harry noticed certain similarities between Zadhek and Rognak whom he meet at Sirius’s will reading; he had smoother looking pale skin, a wart on his cheek in the same place Rognak had although the biggest difference was that Zadhek had ebony hair.

“Ah, Harry. Excellent to see you again. How is Mr Black?” The goblin said politely looking up from his work inclining his head in a slight bow.

“Hello Zadhek.” Harry greeted with a returning bow which elicited a sly grin from the goblin. “He’s still processing what happened during the will reading.” He confessed sadly.

“I see…well what can I do for you? I imagine you’re here for a reason.” Zadhek speculated as he folded his long, nimble fingers in front of him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you without an appointment, however my time is short and I’m afraid that I won’t be able to meet you for a while. So I hoped you wouldn’t mind me stopping by for business.” Harry smirked sheepishly.

“Don’t worry yourself and please take a seat.” Zadhek offered as Harry sat in one of the elegant looking chairs, trying to ignore the Slytherin colours around him.

“Well I had a few questions about the Black accounts and family if you could assist me. However first I was just wondering if you heard anything about ‘Lord Black’ I’ve been getting death stares all day and even one of your goblins seemed peeved at me.” Harry grumbled. He had no idea why everyone today had been so negative towards him; perhaps he was just paranoid, after all Lord Black has only existed for about twenty-four hours how many enemies could he have made.

“You’re a Black now which many still consider to be a dark family, so during these times it’s unlikely you’ll have many light sided allies.” Zadhek lectured clearly amused at Harry’s question. “You aren’t going to be a big fan with many Goblins either, as the Blacks have a history of discrimination of almost all creatures – humanoid or otherwise.”

“I was told that all Gringotts goblins would know who I really was?” Harry shouted unhappy with this surprising turn of events.

“It is my understanding that only the two family’s accountants and Rognak know of your duel identities.” Zadhek clarified retaining his smug persona much to Harry’s annoyance.

“Fine I’ll deal with it.” Harry muttered crossing his arms dismissively.

“Now onto the reasons behind your visit?”

“Err…right…firstly what condition are the Black estates in?” Harry stammered. After hearing about the pariah he became whenever he put the Lord Black cloak on, it just made him more eager to get back to Mason.

“Certainly, Grimmauld Place’s wards are still in place and strong as they have ever been since they were constructed by Phineas Black in the early 1900’s. Black Manor’s wards however have been shattered and will need to be replaced as soon as possible. Unfortunately without a Lord Black…which was before you took the position…the wards were weak enough for Lucius Malfoy to destroy. Am I correct in assuming you’re considering living in one of these locations, Harry?” Zadhek muttered in what Harry thought to be an unusually high pitched voice for a goblin.

“Yes I thought it would be better for Mason to live in one of his family’s homes rather than a Potter estate.” Harry cautiously answered. Harry knew that his statement was mostly true; however the main reason that he was interested in reviewing the Black properties was the reassurance that either Mason or himself would have to live or even see the Dursley family ever again.

“Without a doubt.” Zadhek confirmed with a slight nod. “An excellent choice, the Black family’s magic that is tied into both homes will be a real asset to young Mr Black.”

“I thought you said that the wards on the Black Manor were destroyed though?” Harry frowned, feeling slightly confused.

“I did. The family’s magic that was tied into the wards was weak enough to be destroyed with no Lord to control the wards and the Black family’s magic. It’s one of the biggest reasons the law that allowed you to become Lord Potter earlier than you were meant to, was because of the added risk to your properties and its magic. For a family’s magic is sown into the walls, the floor and every inch of the home itself. Wards can be replaced easily and if you require I can place goblin wards onto the property now and when you’re ready you can place your own.” Zadhek offered.

Harry didn’t know how to respond to Zadhek’s offer; he had never had to place a ward on anything before and it was something that he had yet to be taught at Hogwarts. He summarized that he hardly had much of an opinion, the Black homes needed protection and if he couldn’t do it someone had to.

“Sounds good, please place your strongest wards on Black Manor and if need be, please upgrade Grimmauld Place’s wards as well, I don’t want to take any risks. You can take the cost out of the Black Family Vaults.” Harry decided firmly.

“Very good Lord Potter, the wards will be in place later today. Only Mr Black, your house elves and yourself will be keyed into the wards.” Zadhek announced as he pulled out a piece of parchment and began quickly scribbling away about what Harry could only assume was details about the wards.

“Err…great, the last thing I wanted to talk to you about is how I would go about disowning someone from the Black family?” Harry asked watching the Black accountant carefully.

Zadhek immediately ceased writing and gently placed his quill down on the table before looking at Harry with a smirk.

“Why pray tell are you asking this of me Harry?”

“I spose, because I don’t know how to do it and as the Black family accountant, I thought you might know.” Harry shrugged sheepishly.

“Actually I’m not sure how to magically remove someone from your family Harry, each family have their own ways and must abide by certain rules…” Zadhek began however upon seeing Harry’s dejected face he snorted. “…although I do have the journal of Phineas Black in my possession that is said to have details of the Black family within its pages however I can’t promise what you seek is inside.” Zadhek crossed the room and removed a small black, leather bound book from one of the shelves that lined the walls.

“This has been charmed to only allow the current Black Lord to read it, to everyone else it appears to be comprised of death threats in Latin…or so I’ve been told.” Zadhek exclaimed quickly as he retook his seat and handed the journal to Harry.

“Now is there anything else you require?” Zadhek drawled as he picked up his quill and continued his frantic looking scribbling.

“No thanks but I do need to visit the Black Vaults to retrieve some money for Mason’s school supplies.”

“Very well. I will summon someone to take you down to your vaults. They will be awaiting you just outside the door. If that is all have a pleasant day. ” Zadhek waddled over to the door and bowed him out of his office.

In the corridor just standing off to the side was a chubby goblin that appeared to be rather short even for a goblin, he was wearing the usual Gringotts uniform and other than his height, he appeared rather unimpressive.

“Lord Black follow me to your vault.” He demanded as he looked Harry up and down disapprovingly before walking down the corridor and into the main hall. Harry sighed and followed the odd goblin towards the goblin carts, desperate to get the gold for Mason and get out.

After what seemed like thirty minutes they had arrived at a large plain black door that appeared to be camouflaged by the surrounding rock. Harry strode up to the door and pressed his hand onto the cold metal; as soon as Harry made contact with the door it seemed to grow hotter under his hand and when Harry tried to remove it, he realised his hand was stuck as though it had melted to the door. Harry quickly turned back to the goblin with the intention of asking for help however his gaze was only met with cold indifference. Suddenly the intense heat vanished from the door as quickly as it appeared; leaving Harry to gratefully coddle his right hand, upon close inspection he noticed that other than being slightly red there was no damage whatsoever to his hand.

The door suddenly swung open to admit him, in which Harry cautiously stepped inside as though concerned the Black’s had placed booby-traps, a hidden dragon or something else equally dangerous or moronic to guard their vault. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief when nothing happened. Now that his trepidation had faded he was able to survey the room properly. The vault seemed to be a similar size to the Potter’s although it was a lot more organised; there was a large black marble bookcase that was stuffed full of books off to the side, four large trunks and two boxes lined two of the walls which was where Harry guessed the family placed their heirlooms and various treasures and lastly a large oval, silver egg was sitting on a podium in the dead centre of the large chamber. As Harry walked further into the room and approached the strange looking egg he noticed that it had small flecks of green on it; as he was observing it he staggered back in shock as the egg moved slightly.

“I must ask that you step away from the egg Lord Black. I can’t allow you to hatch the egg within our walls.” His guide warned glaring intensely at Harry, as though daring him to take a step over the line where he could legally have a reason to cause him pain. Harry slowly backed up from the egg but quickly made mental notes on the egg so he could determine later what it was, knowing the Black family it would be something either dark, illegal or perhaps both.

Turning his attention away from the mysterious egg, Harry couldn’t help but be slightly perplexed by the vault. According to Zadhek, the Blacks were a very wealthy family and like the Potter vault he expected to be affronted by a mass of galleons, sickles and knuts. Harry walked over to the first trunk on the floor and lifted the heavy wooden lid and gasped at the galleons that were simmering in the light from the small chandelier that hung from the centre of the ceiling.

“The trunks are enchanted by goblin magic; it’s similar to the wizard’s version of an undetectable extension charm, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” The cart goblin sneered.

Quickly Harry grabbed some of the galleons from the trunk and stuffed his pockets with them before he swept out of the vault allowing the door to swing hard behind him and magically seal itself.

Finally Harry had left Gringotts and proceeded back towards the Leaky Cauldron where he could check on Mason and give him his gold for their shopping trip.

**Malfoy Manor**

“Draco darling can you come down here a second?” Narcissa called out, her voice echoing around the manor. Narcissa was waiting for her son in the entrance hall after having just returned home from a meeting with her husband and Lord Travers. While waiting for her son she looked around the room with contempt; the walls were covered with the polished portraits of deceased Malfoy family members, even though they continued throughout the entire manor, she hated that her guests would be subjected to Septimus Malfoy’s lecture on the weakening wizard economy every time they visit. She would gladly collect all the portraits tomorrow and burn them on the front lawn, if it wasn’t for Lucius it would have happened a lot sooner.

It had been a rather stressful morning in the Malfoy manor after an owl from the ministry arrived informing them that their attempts to counteract Sirius’s will was denied. The owl had arrived during breakfast; the large barn owl elegantly swept through the open window, dropping its burden on Lucius’s plate as it headed for the back of a nearby empty chair, where it perched itself looking rather content. At first Narcissa wasn’t sure why after opening the letter her husband’s face soured as if he had sucked a lemon and his eyes narrowed dangerously, whatever the letter contained it was obviously bad. After he finished reading it for the third time, he threw it upon the table and stormed out ensuring to slam the double doors behind him. Narcissa quickly reached for the letter and sighed heavily. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine as she read of the Ministry of Magic’s decision.

Eventually Draco appeared on the landing before he began walking down the stairs; he dressed in immaculate silk black robes, his blonde hair was sleeked back against his scalp with his chin held high. The image of Draco before her was making Narcissa swell with pride at how well she had trained him to become the next Lord Malfoy.

“You called mother?” Draco drawled.

“Yes Draco, as you know at breakfast we lost our appeal in regards to my cousins will…” she paused slightly until Draco gave a slight nod. “…well it appears that we don’t have many options left open to us.”

“What! But you promised that I would become Lord Malfoy-Black.” Draco roared his face pinching together as his cheeks grew slightly pink.

“Calm yourself Draco after all Malfoy’s don’t lose control easily.” Narcissa lectured reconsidered her earlier thoughts about Draco’s demeanour. “However its true, your father is going down one last legal avenue whereas I am going to try and organise a meeting with him.”

“Why would you want to meet him?” Draco raised an eyebrow feeling completely bewildered by his mother’s actions. Normally nothing would stand in the way of what she wanted and giving up isn’t like her.

“You know very well Draco that as he is the current Head of the Black family he has some power over us, we are still members of the Black family. It would be extremely foolish to anger him especially if he were to find out what your father is planning.” Narcissa pointed out.

“I suppose.” Draco muttered bitterly, hating the thought of playing nice with a man that stole something from him.

“Don’t pout Draco, it’s rather unbecoming.” Narcissa scolded feeling her irritation rise with Draco’s attitude. She stilled and took a deep breath, she knew that she would need Draco to participate properly and would need a new tactic.

“Listen my Dragon while your father works through his plan we will need to work through ours. Don’t think of it as being nice its more about gathering intelligence.” Narcissa reasoned as a light shone behind Draco’s grey eyes.

“You mean for the Dark Lord.” Now Draco’s entire face was alight with malice glee. “Get him close so we can sell him out to the Dark Lord leaving me as the last male Black descendant alive.”

“Exactly Draco.” She patted him on the shoulder before heading up the stairs towards her private study. She paused on the third step when Draco called out for her, when she glanced back she shot him a patient expression.

“Mother you never did mention what father’s plan was.”

“The main reason that the current Lord Black is in that position because of Sirius’s child, however if the child was moved into someone else’s care then they could become Lord Regent Black.” Narcissa explained with a calm expression.

“So father is trying to get custody of the brat?” Draco asked curiously.

“Yes even if we can’t get any useful information on Lord Black, it also means that neither can the Ministry or that mudblood lover - Dumbledore. Lucius will argue that it would be better that my cousin’s child live with his closest Black family. To fight that claim Lord Black would have to produce personal information which we can use to our advantage.” Narcissa declared as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, growing tired of her son’s curious nature.

“What if he wins though?” Draco countered.

“My dear dragon, your father will take the legal route however there is more than one way to take a child.” Narcissa darkly claimed as she returned to climbing the stairs. “Besides if his guardian gets in the way your aunt has mentioned that she would be delighted to _fix_ our problem.” A light cackle escaped her lips at the thought of her sister unrestrained.

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry pushed open Mason’s bedroom door and was immediately affronted by a bubbly Dipsy.

“Dipsy is grateful that Master Harry Potter has returned.” She beamed up at him.

“Why? What’s wrong with Mason?” Harry panicked, his green eyes scanning the room for his godson.

“Oh Master Mason is fine. Master Harry shouldn’t worry he went to get some lunch downstairs.” She reassured Harry.

At Dipsy’s calming words he relaxed not even realising that he had grown upset at the thought of further problems for Mason. The last time he felt anything similar was when he attempted to save Sirius.

“Dipsy why are you up here and Mason downstairs? You’ve refused to leave his side since we returned from Gringotts.” he sighed and gently rubbed his temples curious at the Black elf’s excitement; true she was normally a bundle of ever-positive energy however the almost smug look in her eyes was throwing him a bit.

“Oh Dipsy knows that Master Mason is safe, Kreacher is watching him downstairs and is apparently looking forward to attack anyone who approaches Master Mason.” She giggled happily.

Harry groaned at the thought of Kreacher attacking Tom - the poor elderly innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron.

“Um…okay. I spose I better go downstairs and join him for lunch I completely forgot the time.” He admitted but before he turned a small cough from the little house elf caught his attention.

“Yes Dipsy?”

“Master Harry has mail!” she proclaimed enthusiastically. She clicked her long fingers and instantly two envelopes appeared in her hand. “They came for Lord Black just after you left so Dipsy was looking after them for Master Harry.”

Harry took the two letters from Dipsy and stared at each closely. The first one was written in loopy handwriting using green ink on a plain envelope while the other was written in minuscule black lettering and had a crest seal protecting its contents that Harry didn’t recognise. Harry thanked Dipsy and requested that she join Kreacher and Mason downstairs and to tell them he’d be down later. With a small bow Dipsy vanished leaving Harry alone. Sure that he was alone Harry quickly left Mason’s bedroom and proceeded to his room to ensure his privacy. Harry quickly moved over to his desk and opened the green ink envelope.

_Dear Lord Black,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and as I am sure you are aware I’m the current headmaster for Hogwarts where your ward till be attending in about a week._

_While I don’t believe that we have previously met before I would appreciate it if you would agree to a meeting. I only wish to discuss a rather personal business arrangement with you and can assure you that there is no ill will on my end._

_If you are agreeable to having a meeting please feel free to owl me at your earliest convenience._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry snorted as he read Dumbledore’s letter, thinking that the headmaster seemed to be losing his touch; Dumbledore has the irritating habit of everything he says coming out as a riddle almost like he deliberately weaves it into conversation as some kind of test like a Sphinx. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore was a bit sore about losing the Order’s headquarters and was interested in getting it back for the light side. Harry stuffed Dumbledore’s letter back into its envelope and proceeded to the second one.

_Lord Black,_

_I am writing to you as our new Head of House to discuss some family business with you. As you are well aware my son Draco Malfoy is a member of the Black family just as he is the Malfoy’s and now that our family has a proper head I wish to discuss the future of my family._

_I’m sure that you have heard of my husband’s attempt at the Ministry and at Gringotts to remove you from the position of Lord Black and I wish for you to know that it had nothing to do with me – I just wish that my attempts to stop Lucius had been more successful._

_I hope you agree to a family meeting in which we will get a chance to meet my cousin’s child. This would also give you the chance to meet us and Draco, whom I’m sure, would be only too happy watch out for Mason at Hogwarts for you._

_Looking forward to your fast reply,_

_Narcissa Malfoy nee Black._

Harry couldn’t help but be surprised by the Malfoy letter; while they were obviously after something as well he would have thought they were more underhanded than direct, especially if his previous experience with their son was anything to go by.

Deciding to put it off so he could spend more time with Mason, he stuffed the letters into his robe pocket and quickly left to join his godson.

The next day Harry was extremely pleased to see that Mason seemed to be in higher spirits, he even gave a smile and shared a brief conversation over breakfast. He was happy that Mason was coming out of his shell more since the will reading, not just for Mason’s sake but only speaking with Dipsy and Kreacher was starting to give him a headache.  Preparing to leave his room Harry covered himself with the Lord Black cloak before striding out; he was starting to get used to the cold trickle that swept over him every time he wanted to leave his room. Even though he’d prefer to be without it, he was shocked that he getting used it; from the odd feeling of being taller as well as the deeper and huskier voice. He knocked on Mason’s door and waited until the wooden door opened to reveal Mason dressed in jeans and a plain green shirt.

“Ready?” Harry smiled deliberately ignoring the Slytherin coloured shirt.

“Yep let’s go.” Mason declared.

Their first stop was to Madam Malkin Robes for all Occasions for Mason’s uniforms and a few casual robes. Harry was just waiting in the main shop pretending to browse through the store while he waited for Mason to finish up. He was about to start his second round of the clothing racks when Madam Malkins nasal tones summoned him into the back of the shop. Harry moved towards the voice and slid the curtain aside to see the chubby figure of Madam Malkin making the finishing touches to Mason’s Hogwarts robes as he stood on a stool surrounded by mirrors; each of which were reflecting his bored face.

“Ah yes Lord Black would you like me to attach the Black family crest to Mason’s new robes?” Malkin sniffed while she awkwardly stood up from the floor and began dusting off her teal robes.

Harry snorted thinking that emblazoning someone’s clothes with their family crest sounded like something that Draco Malfoy would do.

“No thanks Madam I would rather you didn’t. Is he finished?”

“He is ready to go and I will ensure that his new Hogwarts uniforms and the selection that was picked out for him are ready in the next hour or so.” The witch smiled at Harry as Mason gratefully jumped down from his podium.

Harry gave Madam Malkin a final slight bow and muttered that he will be back then to collect their order before leaving the shop with Mason on his heels.

It took them almost two hours as they began finishing their shopping. When they entered Flourish and Blotts Harry chuckled amusedly at Mason as he vigorously began striding up and down the rows, his grey eyes quickly roaming over the book spines on each shelf. Harry left Mason to it as he pulled out his book list and started to gather his own ensuring that he also picked up at least one book on the history of purebloods. Even with the Black tome that he received from Zadhek, he wanted to be prepared. Once they had both got what books they wanted they preceded to the teller for purchase.

“You do know that Hogwarts as its own library, right?” Harry giggled as he observed the three extra books that were precariously stacked in Mason’s hands.

“Of course but I really wanted to get ahead start, Remus said that I should revise my textbooks now to give the professors a positive opinion of me.” Mason beamed effectively ignoring Harry’s jibe.

“What did Sirius say about that?” Harry sassed instantly regretting bringing up Mason’s father. They hadn’t spoken about him since Mason started to come around a bit more, mainly because Harry was worried he would get upset again.

“He agreed actually…well as long as I promised to blow something up during my first month.” Mason smirked. Harry laughed easily picturing Sirius making sure that Mason swore that he’d hold up the Marauder traditions.

“So is it okay I get the extra books?” Mason begged as he hesitantly held out his books to the shop keeper, his puppy dog expression pulling at Harry’s heart strings.

“It’s your money mate. But don’t think I don’t know what your doing with those sad eyes.” Harry accused.  

Grinning broadly Mason handed over a selection of galleons and sickles and picked up two bulging brown bags that now contained his new tomes. Next stop was the apothecary where Mason required a cauldron and the basic first year ingredients while Harry just needed to replenish his. Mason had barely taken two steps into the dimly lit store before his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

“Don’t worry ‘bout the smell it’s probably just the rotten armadillo bile, frog’s brains or even crushed horned slug.” Harry jested faking a large shiver for effect.

“Really?” Mason had visibly paled at Harry’s joke as though he was picturing himself trying to squish a slimy pale green slug with a mallet.

The surprise on Mason’s face was too much for Harry, he laughed causing his godson’s face to redden as he realised what Harry was doing.

“Not funny! You’d better watch out, I’ve learnt a lot from Remus and Dad – not all of it was about my ‘studies.’’ Mason threatened watching as Harry’s mirth died down quickly.

Harry gathered their supplies while steering Mason away from the enchanted cauldrons that stirred themselves and paid the shop owner so that they could move on. Mason wasn’t the only one who hated the apothecary; Harry found the smell completely horrendous, which was easily worse than Dudley’s old socks and just like his potions classroom it always seemed to give him a headache.

“Alright mate we are almost done, just two shops left then we can head back and eat. So why don’t you pick the last place. Do you wanna go get your wand or…”

“Wand.” Mason interrupted, his grey eyes filled with excitement. Harry was a little taken aback, since this morning Mason’s mood just seemed to keep on improving, not that he was complaining. At first Harry found it hard to hang out with Mason; he was either pouting at Harry being his guardian over Remus or sad about losing his Dad. He completely understood both but he felt awkward by the looks he got from Mason - they weren’t exactly welcoming. The now uncontrollable glee that was emanating from Mason reminded him strongly of an old picture Harry saw from when Sirius was at school, surrounded by the other marauders.

“Ollivanders it is.” Harry declared grinning down at his eager ward. With that they headed further down Diagon Alley towards an old, run down store. Just as they approached Ollivanders worn and faded door a loud pop startled Harry causing him to abruptly halt and tighten his grip on his many parcels before he ran into the scowling face of Kreacher.

“What the bloody hell do you think your doing Kreacher?” Harry screamed glaring at the small elf.

“Watching.” Kreacher answered simply with a shrug, which Harry returned with a frown. “Kreacher has been watching Lord Black and Master Mason since they left Kreacher and Dipsy.”

“Why does that explain you popping up and giving me a heart attack?” Harry bellowed not caring about the curious stares from passers-by.

“Kreacher was wondering to himself- Why is Lord Black and Master Mason carrying their shopping around like pack mules?” Kreacher asked rhetorically ignoring his master’s irritated expression. The elf snapped his wrinkly fingers causing every package that they had been dragging around to vanish into thin air.

“That was a job for Kreacher and Dipsy, not Kreacher’s masters.” Kreacher hissed in frustration.

“Fine, you want something to do Kreacher. Go to Madam Malkins and collect Mason’s new robes and school uniform. I’ve already paid so they just need collecting.” Harry ordered trying to rein in his anger.

“Kreacher will do as Master Harry wishes. Call if masters need anything!” After giving each a slight bow the moody house elf vanished.

“Should’a just given him a bloody shirt.” Harry muttered as he aggressively pulled the shop door open.

Harry waltzed into the large dusty shop and gazed around, realising that not much had changed since his first year; every inch of the shop seemed to be covered in thick layers of dust, every inch of the walls were hidden by large shelves filled with rectangular boxes that Harry knew from experience contained wands. Standing at the counter with a stack of wands piled in front of him was a short brown haired boy and a tall bald man; each were dressed impeccably in crisp emerald green robes with a large crest upon their chest. Harry and Mason took a seat near the door as they waited for the others to finish.

“Is it always this hard to get a wand?” Mason nervously whispered to Harry watching as another red wand was added to the ever growing pile.

“It just depends, my first time getting a wand Ollivander explained that every wand is different and it’s the wand that choices the wizard. They’ve just got to find the right combination.” Harry could tell that Mason’s excitement about getting a magic wand was now slightly mixed with concern.

“What happens if he hasn’t got a wand for me?” Mason gulped his eyebrows slightly furrowed effectively confirming Harry’s thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it – trust me he’s got one for you.” He promised the nervous boy next to him.

Thankfully the boy had finally found his destined wand, which was signalled by large blue flames that erupted from his new wand. After the boy and his father bought the wand they left the shop without even glancing at them, thus leaving Harry and Mason as the only customers.

“Ah young Mr Black pleasure to meet you.” Ollivander came out from behind the bench to greet them.

Mr Ollivander like his shop hadn’t changed whatsoever since Harry’s last visit; his wild wavy grey hair, unironed robes and large black rings around his eyes made Harry think that the old man was probably a workaholic and needed sleep.

“Err…nice to meet you as well sir.” Mason squeaked perfecting imitating Dipsy.

“Have no fear lad this will be a memorable event for you, now which is your wand arm?” Ollivander said firmly.

“Umm…I-I’m r-right handed?” Mason stuttered biting his bottom lip.

“Perfect.” He shouted excitedly as he launched himself towards a shelf on the right side of the room.

“This Mr Black is 11”, made of yew and dragon-heart string rather nice and swishy. Optimal for curses and the like.” Ollivander handed a pale wand to Mason however once his trembling hands had grabbed it, Ollivander quickly snatched it away muttering to himself.

“Never mind Mr Black…lets try…ah – Pine, Unicorn tail hair, 13” supple.” Ollivander said offering a long wand to Mason.

Mason held the wand in his hand for a moment expecting Ollivander to take it back, except the older wizard was just looking at him expectantly. Giving a hesitant look at Harry he lifted the wand over his hand and dramatically brought it down in front of him, instantly the wand exploded putting a large hole in one of the shelves that lined the walls; the resulting explosion sent boxes of wands flying around the room, from where Harry sat it appeared that the wands had just been thrown around with no damage - the shelf however was a different story.  Mason quickly thrust the wand into Ollivanders hand and began apologising profusely at the damage he wrought. The wand maker just shrugged and waved his concerns away as he pondered over the shelves, considering his new choice. While they were waiting for Ollivanders next wand, Harry gave Mason an encouraging smile and a thumbs up from his seat trying to get the boy to relax.

“Perhaps this one Mr Black. It’s Rowan, Dragon heart string 12” pliable excellent for charms.” Ollivander wheezed from the smoke still hovering in the room after the explosion. The wand-maker offered a large black box to Mason. Harry watched his godson remove a dark brown wand from its box and nervously flicked it at the other side of the room. A loud bang shocked Harry as he watched several streamers of light twist themselves from the wand tip and shoot towards the wall.

Harry clapped with Ollivander as Mason lowered his wand a huge grin covering his face.

“Fantastic Mr Black, rather fantastic.” Ollivander congratulated as he took Mason’s wand to wrap it up in its box.

Mason paid for his wand and once they left had already opened the box to admire his new wand.

“Congratulations mate.” Harry praised as he ruffled Mason’s black hair brotherly. “One last shop and we can eat.” At his words his stomach lurched, growing desperate for food.

“What one’s left, I thought we got everything.” Mason asked confused.

“Take out your supply list and read what’s written down the bottom.” Harry suggested.

Mason quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and scanned to the end.

“I can take a pet?” He bristled at the news.

“Yep, you can take an owl, cat or toad although I’d avoid a toad at all costs if I were you. Be a social outcast before you step through the door.” Harry muttered the last sentence to himself remembering Neville in his first year; the best thing to happen to pet and owner alike was when Neville lost his toad for the thirty-fifth time – it thankfully turned out to be the last.

“Why can’t I take Felix?” Mason demanded his face tense.

Harry knew Mason was concerned about his pet crup however he highly doubted that Hogwarts would allow in a pet with a forked tail that has anger management problems; if another student had barely insulted Mason, he was sure that Felix would hunt them down wagging his tail happily as he did so.

“Look why don’t you let Felix protect Remus while we are at school, I’m sure he could use the company. When we get back we can take him home. Crups are a bit too dangerous to be around hundreds of students, I’m sorry mate but I doubt they’ll let you take him.” He tried to logically reason with his stroppy godson.

Harry could tell that Mason wasn’t impressed although there wasn’t much he could do about that. He practically had to drag his godson into the magical menagerie where thankfully his mood levelled out slightly as he looked around the store. The magical pet store was crammed full of different animals all hissing, squawking, meowing, hooting or scurrying madly around their cages; while Harry enjoyed watching the creatures they certainly caused a din. They left the shop ten minutes later with a large tawny owl perched on Mason’s shoulder, who was grinning up at his new friend.

“Have you decided what your going call him yet?” Harry inquired as they passed a crowd of people huddled around Quality Quidditch Supplies.

“Nar not yet. I’m going to wait before I name him. He looks pretty cool doesn’t he?” Mason gushed.

Harry just nodded in agreement as they headed back up Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron where Harry was certain two little house elves will be waiting. He opened the door to the tavern letting Mason and his new owl walk ahead.

That night before Harry retired he pulled out Phineas Black’s book he received at Gringotts and his two new books on pureblood history. Even if he had to study into the late night like his best friend Hermione he would, he was determined to not seem ignorant of his new positions.

 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbledore was starting to get worried, it had been about a week since he had sent his letter to Lord Black asking for an audience and still there was no word. He had spent that time desperately trying to find other appropriate locations for the Order of the Phoenix; however nothing seemed to be as good even if he personally warded it.

He was sitting in his office late reading over a troubling correspondence he had received from an ally within the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore rubbed his weary eyes as he considered the unfortunate news about the growing corruption within its walls when a loud screech distracted him. A large tawny owl flew in through his open window and dropped a letter onto the desk. Dumbledore instantly began casting counter-curses and charms to ensure the safety of the parchment; remembering back to the days when such paranoid thinking wasn't required.  Thankfully his spells revealed that it was clean.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I must apologise for my late reply however I was held up with family business – I’m certain you understand. If you feel it’s important I agree to a meeting. Perhaps at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow evening at seven._

_I will assume you accept the time and location if I don’t hear back from you._

_Lord Black_

Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief, while he had plans with the order tomorrow night this meeting had to come first; this new Lord held power and it was extremely important that he put his resources to assisting him and the light side. The headmaster grabbed some ink and his quill and wrote a note to McGonagall asking if she could take over the next meeting. Dumbledore took out his wand and extinguished the remaining light sources from the room and headed to his personal chambers contemplating both of the evening’s informative letters.

 

**Leaky Cauldron**

It had been over a week since they had returned from their shopping trip for supplies and they had each been rather busy with separate projects. Mason had been working on consuming as much knowledge from his school textbooks as possible with only his new pet owl for company. He named the noisy owl Falco after a famous wizard he had read about, he was the first recorded animagus in history. Whereas Harry was desperately trying to learn as much history of the Black and Potter families and the social protocols he was now expected to adhere to. The two would only meet up for meals in the tavern where they would talk about what they learnt; Harry really enjoyed these moments because it made him feel like they were a real family sharing a meal like normal people. Harry could remember something similar when he was visiting the Weasley’s in his second year however he more witnessed it rather than experienced it. Growing up with the Dursley’s Harry never really had any positive family memories; the closet Harry ever felt to one of the Dursley’s was when Dudley used to beat him up at primary school.

They had three days before they were had to be on the platform to catch the Hogwarts Express to school. Harry had promised himself and Mason that before they left for school, they would have a permanent home. Feeling confident that the goblins had restored the wards on Black Manor, Harry spent the morning teaching Mason how to use the Floo Network seeing as he couldn’t apparate yet it seemed the safer option.

That afternoon Harry and Mason packed up all their belongs in preparation for moving into their new home.

 

**Black Mansion**

Harry and Mason tumbled out of a large stone fireplace, both coughing and wheezing from the smoke and fire they had inhaled. Harry helped Mason up from the floor and looked around. They were in a massive room with a dark polished wooden floor that seemed to stretch throughout the house.  Other than the enormous grey fireplace, the only other thing in the room were several paintings that lined the walls each of its occupants were fast asleep in their frames.

“Where’s the furniture Harry?” Mason mumbled as he spun around slowly in total awe of the fancy room. Harry had to admit it was impressive although like Mason he was curious about why the house was seemingly empty. When Harry visited Grimmauld Place last year the entire place had been completely furnished, a little dusty perhaps but still once it was cleaned up – liveable.

“Can I take a look around Harry?” Mason pleaded looking hopefully up at Harry.

“Go on pick out a good room and then we’ll summon Dipsy and Kreacher to bring our stuff over.” Harry smiled raising his voice after Mason, who had already tore out of the room after Harry’s first two affirmative words.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes checking out the house, it was huge and gorgeous; it turned out to be a three floor home not including the extensive and dreary dungeon, the first floor had what could pass as a lounge room and dining room as well as a kitchen and potions laboratory. Once he ascended the large marble staircase, the second floor had two spacious bedrooms, enormous library, huge study and office whereas the third floor had another three bedrooms, bathrooms and a huge room with a collection of weapons that included wands. The wands were covered in dust which Harry assumed was a collection of deceased Black family members wands.  The odd dark stains on the weapons made Harry realise that this room was either for sparing or used for torture.  Considering who owned the house in the past Harry was secretly leaning towards torture.

Realising that he only had a few hours until his meeting with Dumbledore, Harry quickly summoned the two Black house elves to the manor. They arrived carrying the rest of their property, both of which looked very pleased to be there. They spent the remaining hours unpacking their belongings and setting up their bedrooms as best they could. With a heavy sigh Harry mentally began to add to his to-do list, of everything he had to fix or organise; purchase furniture for the entire house, attempt to restore the library’s resources, destroy the stash of weapons on the third floor and stock the potions laboratory.

After sharing a hurried dinner with Mason on the floor of the dining room, that Dipsy had graciously whipped up for them - Harry ran up to his master bedroom on the third floor to get ready for the meeting. Harry reviewed his plan in his head over and over again, terrified of making a mistake and it blowing up in his face. Once he was sure he was ready, Harry checked in on Mason who was happily reading _Standard Book of Spells – Grade 1_. Harry giggled to himself at the thought of a Sirius and Hermione hybrid as he bid his godson goodnight and headed to the fireplace.

 

 

**Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was nervously wringing his hands continuously waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. He had strategically requested a small booth in the back corner of the tavern from Tom; he was hoping to keep their meeting as private as possible. From its current position, the inconspicuous table would help in not making their meeting a spectacle where any patron could watch and thanks to Dipsy and Harry’s efforts there was no way anyone could eves drop.

Harry checked his watch as he reviewed his plan. Knowing Dumbledore he would want a decent amount of information and if Harry couldn’t answer basic questions about his own history or Sirius it would look extremely suspicious. After another five nerve wracking minutes a tall, elderly man wearing dark blue robes stepped out from the Leaky Cauldron’s large fireplace. Harry felt the all too familiar feeling as his headmasters eyes flicked rapidly around the room before resting upon him - twinkling madly. As Dumbledore walked towards Harry’s table, a feeling of foreboding descended upon Harry. One of the first times the older wizard had sent him that same expression was when he spotted Ron and himself hiding under his father’s invisibility cloak in their second year. What if Dumbledore could see through the Lord Black enchantment and see the real him? However it was too late to back out now as Dumbledore took the remaining seat at his small wooden table.

“Greetings Lord Black, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Dumbledore greeted airily.

“You as well Professor.” Harry stiffly replied trying to will his body to relax.

“Now, I don’t mind admitting that I was curious as to why you accepted this meeting. If you would not mind humouring me a moment.” Dumbledore’s pale blue eyes bore into Harry’s as though they were trying to throw him off balance.

“Why because I’m a Black and therefore should follow Voldemort?” Harry scoffed.

“Yes actually.” Dumbledore smiled pleasantly.

“I would have thought a wizard such as yourself, should understand that a family’s beliefs shouldn’t impact an individuals.” Harry snapped feeling slightly offended on Sirius’s behalf. He knew it was difficult for Sirius, never being fully trusted all because of his last name and his false imprisonment, even after everything he did for them.

“I quite agree with you. The most telling thing about someone is the choices that they make throughout their lives.” Dumbledore nodded, his smile had grown into a grin while Harry was talking. Harry groaned at the realisation that he fell for one of the headmasters little tests.

“Professor I accepted your invitation because I feel that we can both gain something from this meeting.” Harry enjoyed watching Dumbledore’s blue eyes widen slightly with his words.

“Oh?”

“Shall I cut to the chase then Professor and save us some small talk?” Harry offered.

“Very well my boy.” Dumbledore agreed as mirth filled his vacant expression.

“You are here to request the use of Grimmauld Place for the Order of the Phoenix while I am here to bargain something for my godson.” Harry plainly explained while trying to refrain from giggling at Dumbledore’s shocked expression.

“It appears you are well informed my boy.” Dumbledore whispered after a moment’s pause.

“If you would rather not call me by my title, you may simply use Black.” Harry snorted. “Almost anything is better than boy.”

“Of course I’m sorry. I sincerely meant nothing by it, once you get to my age it is easy to fall into the habit of calling people that.” Dumbledore apologised, chuckling slightly at his little joke.

“No offense was taken Dumbledore.”

“Great. Now you know what I want however I am rather blissfully unaware of your desired outcome for our meeting.” Dumbledore hummed as he cocked an eyebrow at Harry waiting for him to speak.

“In exchange for using Grimmauld Place as a headquarters, I want you to remove the ban on first years joining the house Quidditch teams and obviously bringing their own brooms.” Harry proposed, again enjoying Dumbledore’s expression.

“Really? I was expecting something…different. As you are giving up your family’s home, I assumed this conversation to be slightly more challenging.”

“As you already know I was aware of what you wanted, so with Mason attending Hogwarts in a matter of days I was hoping to use this to my advantage.”

“I see. You do realise that those particular rules are there for the student’s safety?”

“Obviously. All I want is for those rules to be lifted. You can arrange other safety precautions if you wish without damaging our agreement.” Harry rolled his eyes at Dumbledore. He knew that they were practically strangers with Harry in his current form however did Dumbledore think he’d endanger his godson.

“Very well I accept.” Dumbledore gave Harry a small smile while reaching across the table, offering Harry his hand.

“Good...” Harry replied shaking Dumbledore’s hand. “…however I believe since we’ve forged this new ‘alliance’ that I should inform you of something.” Harry offered mysteriously.

“Alliance…so I can safely assume that you aren’t one of Voldemort’s deatheaters then?” Dumbledore quirked a bushy eyebrow at Harry as if to signal an unspoken challenge.

“I am, nor will I ever be a dark wizard or some pathetic thrall of Voldemort’s.” Harry lifted the sleeves of his robes one at a time to clearly show his arms for Dumbledore’s inspection. Once Dumbledore was satisfied he straightened out his robes.

“To be honest you seem to be losing your touch Dumbledore, I was expecting that to be your first question to me.” Harry teased.

“Yes it does appear that old age has certainly set in, I don’t believe it wise to deny that.” Dumbledore smiled as he stroked his long white beard. “Since you have proven that you’re not one of his followers and I can tell you are acting of your own accord - have you considered joining the order? We could always use more wizards with your resources to join our ranks.” Dumbledore proposed.

“I am neutral in this war Dumbledore although if it came to it, I would join Harry’s cause.” Harry vowed pretending to think over Dumbledore’s offer. “I will consider your offer, that however a worthwhile cause it is - it didn’t seem to be healthy for my cousin, now was it?” Harry’s huffed as depressing thoughts began swimming around his head.

“Yes a terrible tragedy. Sirius was a good man and was a sad loss for the order.” Dumbledore whispered softly.

“…and his family!” Harry snapped fire flaring behind his normally calm emerald eyes. He was completely shocked by his headmaster’s words; Sirius was supposedly close to Dumbledore like his parents were and here he is more concerned over losing a warrior than a friend.

“Of course.” He nodded to Harry. “However since we have reached an agreement I believe we are done for today. If you reach a decision on if you’d like to join the order please let me know.” Dumbledore reached out shook Harry’s hand again to signal the end of their meeting.

“Dumbledore if you recall there was something I mentioned that you should be informed of, remember?” Harry smirked.

“Oh right, sorry Lord Black you are indeed correct.” Dumbledore motioned with his hand for Harry to continue.

“While what I am about to let you know may shock you, I must insist you let me finish before you interrupt.” At Dumbledore’s acceptance Harry grinned and continued. “I am well aware of Harry Potter’s troubles with the Dursleys and am here to _inform_ you that he will now be living with Mason and I…”

“What?” Dumbledore growled quietly as he slowly rose grasping the side of the table.

“Please Professor if you’d allow me to finish?” However it appeared Dumbledore didn’t hear him; either from the blood slowly rising in his face or he simply chose to ignore Harry as he remained standing, the twinkle missing from his blue eyes.

“Harry and I have come to an understanding you see. I have offered Harry sanctuary at Black Manor until his seventeenth birthday after which he can move into one of the Potter estates when he claims his lordship.” Harry explained.

“Why would you offer Harry that? You have no right to remove him from his legal guardians.” Dumbledore sneered his calm exterior shattered; the older wizard’s hands were grasping the table so tightly his knuckles had gone white.

“Your first question is rather simple to answer - because Harry was miserable there. Lastly, I do have the right to remove him from the Dursley’s home due to our family’s allegiance.” Harry revealed tracing the grooves on the table with his fingers rather than up at his furious headmaster.

“The Potter and Black families have never been allies and without a current Lord Potter there would be nobody to make the oath to change that.” Dumbledore retorted as he slowly sank back into his chair.

“They’re allies now. As you are well aware that once Harry asked for sanctuary from Dursley and Voldemort alike I’m _legally_ allowed to assist him – underage or not.” Harry informed calmly. While he thought he sounded calm that certainly wasn’t the case on the inside. Harry’s stomach was churning whilst being trapped under Dumbledore’s icy glare.   He was glad that Dumbledore seemed not to be interested in questioning him further on how the two families became allies. After Harry had first finished reading Phineas’s journal he attempted to ally the Black and Potter family’s however the magic described in the book failed to happen. Until Kreacher’s aggravating tone rang out through his bedroom.

“What is Master trying to do? Master should be asleep. Master Harry requires more sleep because of his tainted blood.” Kreacher then tilted his head to the side as though hoping that might give him a different perspective on his odd Master.

“I’m gonna go to sleep soon, I was just trying to ally the Black family with the Potters, but it’s not working.” Harry grunted in frustration throwing the journal down dramatically on the bed.

“They are already allies with each other silly half-blood Master.” Kreacher huffed as he rolled his large eyes.

“What? But I thought…”

“The two families share the same wizard as Head…they cannot be enemies. Once Master Harry accepted both roles, the families were instantly sided.” Kreacher sighed as though this should be the most obvious thing in the world.

  --

Harry realised he wasn’t concentrating properly and turned his attention back at Dumbledore who during Harry's little flashback had grown rather calm, which was extremely unsettling to him.

“Very well Lord Black although I insist on regular check-ups with Harry to ensure he’s safe.” Dumbledore firmly declared as though Harry didn’t have a choice in it however Harry had already thought of this possibility.

“I don’t mind Dumbledore, in fact why don’t you send Lupin during the school breaks to check on Harry. I’m sure they would enjoy catching up.” Harry smiled innocently.

“Actually I was thinking of sending Professor Snape. Seeing as you selected a rather private and privately sealed location for us, you would prefer others not knowing about your light side tendencies.” Dumbledore summarized

“You are obviously welcome to send whoever you like.” Harry countered. “Although I feel I should warn you that only Lupin will be allowed through my wards…and only during scheduled meeting times of course.”

“Very well…I see no problem with that.” He agreed.

“I believe that concludes our business, if you’ll excuse me I must take my leave so I can change the wards on Grimmauld Place; I’m assuming you and your members will need access immediately?” Harry yawned beginning to feel the events of the day bear down upon him.

“Yes, I must be leaving as well. As soon as possible would be fantastic.” Dumbledore confirmed. “Have a pleasant evening I suspect I’ll be seeing you soon.”

Harry nodded in farewell before quickly heading towards the fireplace so he could speak with Dipsy about the wards. He stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets on his way, feeling shocked at how well the meeting went; while he didn’t exactly win Dumbledore over he achieved everything he wanted. Harry was glad and surprised that Dumbledore wasn’t curious about Lord Black, although he had worked out the basics he doubted they would get past Dumbledore.

As Harry reached the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, he failed to notice an old looking witch at the bar that never took her observant brown eyes off him. The witch had long greying hair with streaks of blonde through it and painful burn scars that covered her hands and the left side of her face. Once Harry had vanished in a swirl of green flames, the woman put her goblet down on the bar and began hobbling over to the back door of the Leaky Cauldron. Standing on the other side of the door leaning against the barrier to Diagon Alley was a grinning Albus Dumbledore. With the door closed firmly behind her the witch let out a long withheld sigh. Instantly the extensive burns that covered her skin began to fade away leaving nothing but clear skin behind, her long hair slowly began to shrink into her head, growing brighter until it settled on bright pink.

“What did you get from that Tonks?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> I'm sorry about the length of this chapter it is probably the longest one yet. I'll try and do smaller ones for the next few chapters. I was just eager to get to George/Harry and Draco/Harry moments. Which by the way are in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it and please make sure you leave a comment about what you think of this chapter or send a kudos if you like it.
> 
> V_Pendragon


	4. Malfoy's Change of Heart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With days until Draco's return to Hogwarts, the Malfoys have several guests in their home. What is it about these guests and their so called companions that has Draco thinking about his place in the war?  
> Remus and Tonks have been surviving by moving from house to house until Voldemorts return. Something happens between them that brings up revelations of secrets being kept from Harry and Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,  
> Sorry this one has been longer than I said. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter but its all done now and hope you all like it.
> 
> This chapter is a bit darker than anything else I've written so far so just a heads up before you read ahead.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and places pertaining to Harry Potter are all owned by J.K.Rowling. This is simply a fanfiction that is written purely for entertainment purposes and something that I make no financial gain on whatsoever.

**Malfoy Manor**

 

After arriving at his father’s private office, Draco was immediately set on edge at the thick tension that hung between them as well as the strong scent of firewhiskey that permeated the stale air. Draco looked up to observe his father; from the deadly fire burning in his grey eyes to the small twitch in his left hand, Draco instantly knew that whatever he had been summoned for was bad; for as long as Draco could remember his father had always kept his emotions buried, refusing to let them surface even for a second and yet if Draco didn’t know better he would have guessed that he was furious about something.

“Draco we need to speak about some changes that will be taking place at the manor.” Lucius said stiffly fiddling with the sleeve on his elaborate looking black robes. Draco knew these robes very well; his father would wear them to every death eater meeting without fail.

Draco was shocked at his father’s ‘unMalfoyish behaviour’. Growing up in the Malfoy Manor, Draco had been brought up learning the Malfoy Code of Conduct. To disobey one of the tenants of the code was a serious offence and one of the only times that he had been disciplined - not that Draco would ever admit that to anyone.

“What?” Lucius snapped causing Draco’s open mouth to quickly close up. “Draco, only open your mouth if you wish to speak…you are not a _mudblood_ or a _Weasley_ , so show your proper breeding.” He sneered, his voice turning to venom at the mention of what any Malfoy would declare to be the inferior classes.

“Sorry father.” Draco muttered biting his tongue to prevent himself from sassing his father about breaking code #322. Instead he moved to a spare seat in front of his Dad’s desk and waited for him to start.

“Draco you must listen very closely to what I am about to tell you. There is nothing that I can do about this, it will happen and it will happen later today.” Lucius started as his left hand began nervously tapping on his mahogany desk.

“Did you finally get hold of that Mason brat?” Draco smirked excitedly. He hadn’t seen his father for a while; his mother kept informing him that he was busy with the plan to capture Mason but refused to tell Draco any more than that.

“That blood traitors’ spawn is of no concern at the moment.” Lucius scoffed running his hand through his long white hair.

“What? But I thought…” Draco spluttered but was cut short by the glare that was sent from across the desk.

“Draco for now you will forget about Black’s son.” Lucius ordered his voice raising. “Your Aunt Bellatrix and I will deal with him and in the mean time you will forget everything about him - swear to me Draco?” He said hurriedly a sense of fear surfacing over the anger in his dead eyes.

“If that is that you want Father.” Draco muttered feeling his frustration grow. It was increasingly obvious that his father was keeping something from him and it was grinding on his every nerve.

At Hogwarts, Draco thrived because he was able to stay ahead of what the average student knew thanks to the gossiping talents of his Slytherin friend Pansy Parkinson. Thanks to her efforts he had access to actionable information, just begging to be used for bribes and threats; it seemed there was nothing that didn’t come by her ears as it circulated the Hogwarts rumour mill. Whereas at home his parents would gladly keep him up to date of anything he wished to know, if they were hesitant, all he would have to do was pout. However Draco had a feeling that pouting or demanding the information would backfire in this situation.

“What I actually brought you in here for is more important. Until further notice we will be having several guests staying with us and during that time you will not leave your room.” Lucius commanded his voice ragged and his cold eyes boring into his skull as though daring Draco to question him.

“Who is it?” Draco asked his curiosity getting the better of him. Since the Dark Lord’s return during Draco’s fourth year they have remained hidden, practically in seclusion other than their disastrous attempt to take over Black Manor. The only time his parents left the house was when his father had a mission to fulfil or when they were summoned for a meeting.

“It doesn’t matter but let me make something very clear to you. If I see you out of your room without being summoned, I will magically seal you in until you leave for Hogwarts.”

Draco opened his mouth to object however after noticing the maddening look his father’s face and the odd twitch of his right eye Draco dropped it.

“Do not disappoint me Draco.” Lucius hissed as he dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand.

 

**Tonks - Unknown studio - London  
**

 

Once arriving back at home, Tonks stepped out of her fireplace and walked over to a shabby black couch in the corner of the room and collapsed into it. She sighed loudly as her sore body sank into its comforting embrace; working as an auror at the Ministry and her duties to the Order were starting to take their toll on the young witch.

She slowly drifted off to sleep as her mind replayed the meeting she had just returned from with Dumbledore. He had continually bombarded her with questions in regards to the new Lord Black and when she couldn’t give him much information he seemed to take it as a challenge and began rephrasing his questions as though to trick her.

“Bloody old meddler...” She sighed as darkness overwhelmed her and she drifted off.

 

 ***

 

“TONKS!” A low pitched voice barked out.

Tonks quickly jumped up from her warm resting place and lashed out at the tall figure that stood within breathing distance to her. Once they were on the ground she began looking around the room for further intruders. After feeling comfortable that there was no one else, she turned her fury back at the bundle of robes at her feet. She roughly pulled the faded hood back and stared at her attacker.

“Bloody hell Tonks! Was that _really_ necessary?” Her attacker demanded.

Slowly rising from the ground was her current boyfriend Remus Lupin; although Tonks promised herself that if he pulled that again she’d do more than hit him.

“Considering we are in the middle of a war, was it _necessary_ for you to scream my name like that while I was asleep?” She retorted tartly glaring heatedly at Lupin as he lightly touched his jaw, before wincing in pain.

“Umm…your right. Sorry dear, won’t happen again.” Lupin muttered sheepishly watching his love’s hair turn vibrant red; he thought that it made it look as though lava had begun erupting out of the top of her anger pinched face.

Since Voldemort decided to return to the land of the living Tonks had been on the run, never staying in one place more than three days. One of the many things having Mad-Eye Moody as her instructor taught her was that being paranoid, kept you alive. Tonks had been tired and after Lupin came to her about living together she was ready to agree. Together they bought a small apartment in a muggle suburb just outside of London; the apartment was small, dilapidated and only had one room but it suited their needs. Their bed was in the far right side of the room, couch was in the middle of the room and their microscopic kitchen and table was the left side of their studio apartment. However the fireplace itself was something that they had added onto the back wall for access, thankfully as they were on the top floor of the building they didn’t have many problems erecting it.

Turning away from Lupin, she marched towards the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards in search for food. Normally Remus did all the cooking since they moved in together as her cooking skills were lacking, however there was no way she wanted to ask him for something at the moment. She thought that she might feel a little bad if she instinctively hexed him while she requested a meal.

Instead she selected a large jar of chocolate cookies from the pantry and retreated to the dining room too begin eating them; she felt a wave of calm run over her as she chewed and savoured the first one, feeling grateful that Remus had put honeydukes’ chocolate into the cookies.

In her eyes Remus was a smart, responsible and occasionally romantic wizard, the trouble was that he is still a marauder and while it’s that combination that drew her to the werewolf in the first place, it was starting to drive her crazy. Recently it had appeared that the Ministry had forgone logic and was now enforcing a curfew on all dark creatures; if caught out of their homes they were legally able to be held at the Ministry or killed on sight due to ‘suspicious behaviour’. Tonks wasn’t sure if it was the injustice that the Ministry was dishing out to the public or her boyfriend’s imagination and untameable trickery that was now focused on her that annoyed her more.

“So how was your meeting with Albus?” Lupin asked as he took the remaining seat at their small, circular table.

“As tedious as I expected.” She groaned bitterly, biting a chunk out of the next cookie.

“It couldn’t have been that bad. What happened during the meeting with Lord Black and Albus then?” Remus asked with a subtle wink.

“Why are you calling him Lord Black - just say Harry.” Tonks rolled her brown eyes gladly spending more time focusing on her cookies than Remus.

Remus had come clean about what was happening with Harry and Mason just after Sirius had passed away. He told Tonks it was because he hated lying to her but she guessed it had more to do with needing occasional help than anything else.

“You know why. Surely when you train to be an auror at the Ministry, they explain to you that the walls have ears.” Remus teased, his lips twitched in a half-hearted smirk as he watched Tonks closely.

Tonks violently bite into her next cookie sending daggers to her soon to be injured boyfriend. The auror smirked to herself as she remembered the sickening crack from earlier when her fist collided with Remus’s jaw. That memory was the only thing stopping her from slapping her boyfriend; she liked joking around but Remus never seemed to let up.

“Speaking of _Lord Black_ and Mason I’m assuming that you gave them the trunks when _Lord Black_ picked up Mason.” Tonks said sarcastically ensuring to draw out Harry’s second identity’s name.

“Err…a-about that…”

“Remus you promised me that you’d had them over as soon as possible. It’s their right to have access to them and what…you are gonna refuse to give it to them.” Tonks spluttered shocked by Remus’s actions. When he told her about what was going on, he told her about the last thing he promised to James and Lilly and then to Sirius when things turned against him.

“I’ve been thinking and I’m not convinced that giving it to them would keep them safe, besides it may cause problems to Albus’s plan for Harry.” Remus tried reasoning.

“REMUS LUPIN, YOU WILL GIVE HARRY AND MASON THEIR PROPERTY AS YOU PROMISED YOUR FRIENDS! SCREW DUMBLEDORE, YOUR PRIORITY SHOULD BE TO THEM!” Tonks screamed as she forcefully stood up causing her chair to crash to the ground behind her.

“But Tonks surely you understand…” Lupin sighed desperately.

Tonks wasn’t sure what had gotten into her smart boyfriend but this pathetic man in front of her wasn’t him.

“If you don’t - I promise that I will…” Tonks threatened as her hands on her hips.

****

**Malfoy Manor**

 

After lunch Draco was informed by his shell-shocked mother that he had to retire to his room for the night, their guests were about to arrive. Draco gave his mother an insolent pout as he stomped upstairs towards the south wing.

The moment that Draco had closed his door, the fireplace in the living room roared to life in bright emerald flames. Lord and Lady Malfoy watched with baited breath as their fireplace began spluttering out their fellow deatheaters one after the other into their home. Narcissa welcomed each one desperately trying to hide her awkwardness. Her role in the Dark Lords regime had so far been minimal, as long as the Malfoy family could support his needs in the war it would stay that way. However after hearing some stories about the Dark Lords followers that she had heard from her sister and husband it had successfully put her on edge with a lot of them.

Once everyone had arrived they all waited, muttering amongst themselves until a large pillar of black smoke appeared in the centre of the room. At the arrival of the newest guest of Malfoy Manor everyone sank down to one knee and deeply bowed their heads. Slowly the black smoke began to dissipate leaving in its wake a tall, extremely pale man with haunting dark red eyes.

***

That night Draco tried several times to leave his chambers only to discover that he had been warded to stay in his room. Silently cursing his father’s foresight, Draco resigned himself to the realisation of being a prisoner within his own home until Hogwarts.

As the Malfoy heir paced around his room considering his options, his bedroom door slammed open and a tall witch with long frizzy black hair sauntered in.

“Why hello little Draco.” She said in her usual sickly sweet voice.

Draco used to love being around his Aunt Bellatrix when he was younger but now there was something that about the eccentric witch that put his instincts into overdrive.

“Aunt.” Draco stared at her dark black robes that were in stark contrast to her sickly pale skin; while the Black and Malfoy families generally passed on a pale complexion it was nothing compared to what his Aunt looked like now. The only thing that he could think of that was paler was the Bloody Baron – the Slytherin house ghost.

“What’s wrong littlest Malfoy?” She skipped over to Draco.

“Nothing, I was just wondering what was happening downstairs. Are you the visitor?” Draco asked bewildered. Bellatrix was hardly a guest and certainly didn’t warrant his fathers over protective precautions.

“I am however it’s not just me who’s come to visit Draco. I’ve been asked to bring you downstairs to meet him, are you ready?”

“W-who’s him?” Draco whispered as a horrid thought struck him.

“Didn’t naughty Lucius tell you that the Dark Lord himself would be living at Malfoy Manor with you?” She informed him proudly and at his look gave a high pitched giggle.

Draco froze at that. His parents had promised to keep him away from the Dark Lord until he was ready to join after Hogwarts. He didn’t think he was in fact ready at all.

Seeing Draco’s reluctance to see her Lord Bellatrix withdrew her wand and placed it over Draco’s heart.

“Draco, you are representing the Malfoy and Black line. If you embarrass us I can’t promise that you will come out of this unharmed.” Bellatrix threatened offering a cruel smirk. “So…if you don’t want to see how it feels to be on my bad side...suck it up and move Draco.”

He didn’t feel he had much choice, so he tried to slow his breathing and straightened his robes before signalling to his crazy Aunt that he was ready with a nod.

“Let’s go my Draco.” She declared happily as she spun around him and prodded him in the back with the tip of her black wand.

They walked down from Draco’s suite and headed to the living room. With Bellatrix’s encouragement Draco pushed open the large French doors from the main hall.

All the expensive furniture and artwork had already been removed from the room and in their place was a large stone throne. Two lines of deatheaters all of whom were wearing their ceremonial black robes and masks, lined either side of the room staring, immobile at the middle of the room.

A sharp prod in his back, heavily suggested that he should move forward into the room. Draco began shuffling forward trying to put all his focus into not looking weak and not showing how terrified he was. Both could be very disastrous.

As he got closer to the throne, he ignored the deatheaters and his eyes widened at the man on the throne; he had pale almost green skin, red hungry eyes and two long slits where his nose should have been. Draco had no doubt who that man was.

“Ah, Draco. It is good to finally meet you.” He greeting as Draco stopped just in front of him. He could almost feel a coldness or perhaps it was sheer evil that radiated from the Dark Lord. Draco wasn’t sure if he was meant to be awed or vomit from being so close to it; he could feel something inside of him wince as if in pain from it.

There was a brief silence until a powerful hand grasped his shoulder and his knees buckled causing him into an awkward kneeling position before the Dark Lord.

“Don’t worry my newest recruit, you’ll learn your place soon enough.” The tall wizard before him promised as his red eyes flashed dangerously.

“Now the reason that I’ve requested your presence is that certain events have pushed my plans ahead of schedule Draco. Your current position at Hogwarts has become very advantageous.” The Dark Lord said softly in a rather posh tone. Draco wouldn’t be fooled by the calm exterior he was being presented, it was almost like camouflage; the Dark Lord would use it to lull his enemies into a false sense of security before pouncing.

“However before I explain what you will do for me, I want to test you. I want you to prove to me and the rest of my followers, where your true loyalties are.” He said fixing Draco with a piercing stare so like Dumbledore it was unsettling. However Draco took a deep breath and willed his body not to react. From bossy around Crabbe and Goyle over the years, Draco knew that the last thing he should do now was show weakness by squirming or looking away.

Apparently satisfied the Dark Lord looked over to his left and addressed one of his minions.

“Lucius go and bring in _my_ guests.” He smirked evilly.

“Of course my Lord.” The deatheater at the end on the left bowed and scurried out the door to follow the order.

Draco remained kneeling under the intense stare of the wizarding world’s darkest wizard in centuries for what felt like hours, until a small pop behind him drew his Lord’s ruby eyes away from his own grey ones.

“Finally Lucius, I was beginning to wonder if I would have to come looking for you.” The Dark Lord said darkly.

“S-s-sorry milord.” The Head of the Malfoy family stammered nervously.

“Draco I’m sure you’ve met our new friends before. Why don’t you turn around and greet them?” He suggested throwing Draco a wide grin.

Slowly Draco tilted his head to the side and looked behind him, unlike earlier this time Draco did gasp out loud. Laying on the polished floor where three bodies and judging by the red blotches on their skin and clothes, they all appeared to be covered in dried blood.

“Draco, go take a further look.” Bellatrix giggled as she shoved Draco hard in the back causing him to stumble forward and look closer at the bound victims in front of him.

Draco felt his stomach drop as he recognised two of them; Pansy’s once beautiful face had two large cuts across it, both of which looked slightly green as though they were infected. Whereas the second body was covered in bruises and Draco could make out through his ripped robes whip marks that seemed to tarnish his once flawless ebony skin. Draco’s heart tightened as he noticed that even though his best friends were unconscious, their hands were intertwined.

“This Draco is what happens when you disobey me. Miss Parkinson’s parents failed a task for me and Mr Zabini was caught by one of my contacts consorting with a muggleborn.”

“What about the last one, milord.” Bellatrix asked as she carefully inspected each of her Lord’s declared enemies so closely she could have smelt them.

“Ah, Miss Bell’s aunt works in the Ministry of Magic and refused to pass certain critical information on. I took offence and personally abducted Miss Bell here, perhaps now her aunt will have learnt her lesson.” He laughed deeply as he sneered at the young witch’s prone form.

“Draco your task is to finish off these three traitors to wizard kind. You may either use your Aunt’s wand or I can produce a dagger if you’d prefer a more hands on approach…”

He felt stunned as he looked between his psychotic aunt and the Dark Lord. However Voldemort wasn’t enjoying Draco’s unease over the situation.

“It appears as though Draco needs an example…Bella?”

Draco watched in horror as his aunt pointed her gnarled wand over Pansy’s face.

“Sectumsempra!” She screamed hysterically as a white light shot from her wand and hit his best friend.

Instantly several deep cuts appeared all over her body causing blood to flow freely onto the floor. Her face paled quickly as a pool of blood gathered underneath her body. Draco was terrified once he realised that, the spell Bellatrix used was obviously incredibly painful, even possible life threatening and yet Pansy had barely moved.

“Oh how I do love seeing blood run.” She whispered excitedly, her soulless eyes drew wide in anticipation as she splashed about in Pansy’s blood that had started pooling at her feet.

“I believe it’s your turn Draco.” The Dark Lord said giving Draco a chilling smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about that chapter? I know I said that George and Harry will appear in this chapter however they will be in the next one. Draco's situation here in chapter 4 will carry over slightly over into George and Harry's chapter 5.


	5. George Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While buying Mason a broom for Hogwarts, Harry runs into the Weasley twins who are moving into their brand new shop front in Diagon Alley.  
> Why are the twins so aggressive to Harry when he introduces himself as his alter ego Lord Black? Has Dumbledore lied to the Order about why Harry isn't with them or his relatives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Here is the chapter I promised with the introduction to George Weasley/Harry Potter. I hope it is okay, as a new writer I'm not very good at writing romance so I hopefully its good.  
> Quick thanks to everyone who has been commenting - I really appreciate it, reading your comments are one of the things that keep me going.  
> Please leave comments about what you think and if you like where the story is going?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling has all rights. This is just written for fun.

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley back towards the Leaky Cauldron after his last shopping trip before Hogwarts; he had a long rectangular shaped package over his shoulder as well as an armful of gifts for Mason. He felt a little guilty that, just like Sirius, Harry had missed several of his godson’s birthdays and wanted to make up for it. As he walked down the cobbled street Harry saw a familiar red head walking into a corner shop carrying a large box. His curiosity grew as he got closer to the shop and peaked in through the dirty windows; other than a dozen brown boxes that littered the wooden floor, the shop was completely bare. Harry was about to move away when he saw Fred Weasley walk out from the back of the shop, looking exceptionally tired yet supporting a pleased grin on his face. Harry had always been able to tell the difference between the twins, he wasn’t sure why everyone else, including their mother found it so hard. The twins had been trying to get him to spill his secret on how he could tell them apart of years but Harry wouldn’t budge, it was just too embarrassing to say anything. For him the key was George, he could always tell George apart from Fred because of his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was, there was just something about his blue eyes that Fred didn’t have.

Over the years at Hogwarts the Weasley twins had a reputation for being pranksters and had even started creating their own potions and lollies while they were still at school. When they started selling their products to other students it only made sense that after they left Hogwarts they would open a business, it seemed to Harry like a natural progression. Harry knew that he shouldn’t be surprised that the twins had purchased a shop front already, they were very hard workers and with the little financial boost Harry had given them to help get their business up and running it was only a matter of time. While the twins were grateful for what he did and told him that his investment effectively made him their business partner Harry didn’t care, that wasn’t the reason why he gave them the money; he just wanted to help George and Fred and as far as he was concerned it was as simple as that.

“Excuse me…” Someone called out dragging Harry’s mind out of the empty store.

The Gryffindor turned and almost let out a girly gasp at the sight of George Weasley standing next to him wearing a set of crisp black dress robes and a perplexed expression.

“Can I help you?” The red head asked eyeing Harry carefully.

“I…umm…was j-just looking. Opening a new store eh?” Harry stuttered sheepishly trying to avoid George’s gaze. He might have only gotten a glimpse of George before he looked away but he could tell that his new robes fit him very well; it looked as though he was still keeping fit even though he wasn’t at Hogwarts and on a Quidditch team anymore. George was Harry’s first crush and now that the man was standing so close, wearing those tailor made robes it made him a little dizzy. Realising he must look weird looking randomly around George; he took a deep breath and braved a look at George, feeling his heart begin to race.

“Yep Weasley’s Prank Warehouse. Don’t worry we are still working on the name...” George chuckled. “…we are hoping to have everything up and running in the next few days. Lot of work though as I’m sure you can imagine, Mr…sorry what’s your last name?”

“Black.” Harry answered as the scene of Fred levitating a huge pewter cauldron through into the back of the store caught his eye.

“Wait…you’re Lord Black?” George quirked an eyebrow sceptically.

“Yes, how do you know me?”

Harry wasn’t sure how George knew about his alter ego but judging by the hardness in his friend’s eyes it probably wasn’t a good thing. Lord Black was brought about with the help of Remus and Dipsy, Harry only donned the persona when he needed to go out in public. It was because of this that the only people who knew that Harry was also Lord Black was Mason, his accountant, Remus and of course the Black family house elves.

“Do you mind coming in for a second?” George requested stiffly jerking his head towards the shops door.

Without waiting for a reply George spun around and headed into his new shop, not even bothering to check if Harry was following him. From the moment that Harry identified himself as Lord Black he could feel the air tense between them that sent him on edge. Fred and George over the years had always been supportive and kind to Harry; even when Ron turned his back on Harry during the Triwizard Tournament the rest of the family did not. George even went out of his way to hang out and talk to Harry for hours by the fireplace in Gryffindor tower, letting him get everything off his chest. Looking back on it now, Harry almost felt bad for Ron that year because until he pulled his head from his rear, he was the personal target for the Weasley Twins; they were not merciful as they held a grudge for the rest of the year and even managed to tamper with Ron’s dress robes mid delivery.

 

_Flashback_

Harry had just arrived in the Gryffindor common room after having witnessed Ron opening his new dress robes from his mother. Harry had been extremely stressed out from a combination of the deadly tournament that he’d been forced to participate in and the level of homework he was still expected to complete. However seeing the look on Ron’s face was too priceless, Harry couldn’t help laugh along with the rest of the hall as Ron heavily blushed, stuffing his new robes violently back into their box. He heard Ron whine and complain to Hermione and Ginny about his predicament but Harry wasn’t paying much attention he was enjoying himself too much. Out of the corner of his eye Harry watched two red heads slink out of the Great Hall with great speed.

Once everyone had started to calm down Harry gave Hermione and a depressed Ron a rushed goodbye promising to meet them later for class. Ron just grunted in reply still completely lost in his own problems as Harry jogged out of the Great Hall waving goodbye to Hermione who had returned to her book. He was fairly confident that somehow the twins were to blame for Ron’s new dress robes, especially considering he saw them rush away from the scene of the crime. Wanting to catch up with them Harry hustled up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. As he swung open the Fat Lady’s portrait, he spotted the twins at the back of the common room both laughing hysterically; Fred was on the ground holding his stomach while George needed to use the wall for support otherwise Harry was sure that he would have joined his brother rolling around. In between laughing fits George caught sight of him and rushed over to his side. When he was close enough that Harry could clearly see each freckle on his face, he was sure that he could hear his own heartbeat.

“What did you think of that Harry?” George grinned cheekily at Harry

“I’m assuming your referring to Ron’s new dress robes?”

“H-How awe-some was that!” Fred exclaimed in between laughing fits as he crossed over to his brother’s side and grasped his shoulder.

“I was just asking Harry that…Harry?” George asked mirth dancing in his eyes.

“Bloody awesome alright!” Harry praised surprised by the smile George gave him that stirred something in his chest. “I…umm…well I guess there is no one who’ll want to cross you two now.”

“You have no idea Harry.” George whispered. Harry and George stood there for a moment both looking at each other until Fred cleared his throat loudly. George jumped as if he had been given an electric shock and quickly moved back a step to stand next to Fred. As he moved Harry noticed that his cheeks were a little pink.

“So…it was you two then, not your mother?” Harry asked hoping to clear the awkwardness.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to Mr Potter. You know we always keep our head down and behave.” Fred bellowed sticking his nose up in the air and puffing out his chest like a peacock. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at the likeness between him and their brother Percy Weasley.

George looked around the room paranoid as if he was waiting for someone to jump out and attack him before he fixed Harry with a warm stare.

“Of course it was us. Hope you appreciated our handiwork, Harry.” George winked.

Harry nodded. “One question though how did you manage to forge your mum’s handwriting?” After seeing the extreme amount of ruffles on Ron’s mouldy new robes Harry was sure something was up however Mrs Weasley’s handwritten note and admittedly thrown him a bit.

“Oh it was all on the up and up…until we intercepted the parcel before it made its way to dear little Ronniekins. Where we…”

“…enhanced it?” Fred suggested with a giggle.

‘Enhancing it’ Harry was sure wasn’t the right term to define what they did; the tattered dress robes were brown with pink ruffles and to cap the embarrassment off, they had a pattern woven through the entire thing of faded red roses.  After Harry had explained what happened in the Great Hall after the twins left and the resulting laughter had faded from the troublesome duo, Fred piped up suddenly becoming very serious.

“Oh I almost forgot. Harry, out of curiosity did you get a chance to smell it?”

“Umm. No. Can’t say I did, whys that?” Harry had no idea why Fred would be interested in how Ron’s robes smelt. Thankfully George expanded on the topic to relieve Harry’s wonder.

“We have been toying around with a new potion. It should smell differently to each person…”

“…depending on what smell they would find the most repellent.” Fred smirked as he brushed away the tears that accumulated during his earlier laughing session.

Harry couldn’t help by impressed by the prank and the potion; it was incredibly difficult to invent new potions and spells and yet the twins seemed to find it easy. This was neither their first or last attempt at creating new potions.

“…well actually Ron muttered something about them smelling like your Great Aunt Bessy and mothballs when he took them from the box.” Harry informed them as they fell once again into a fit of hysterics.

_End Flashback_

 

Harry just shrugged as he stepped into the dusty store. As soon as Harry stepped across the threshold, the door swung shut and sealed itself with a loud squelch to prevent him leaving. Harry glanced at George not sure if the chill in the air was because of a lack of heat or because it radiated from the angry twin in front of him.

“I know you did Dumbledore’s order a favour so I will ask this as nicely as I can, but I warn you I will only ask nicely once…”George paused glaring at Harry making him want to squirm. Instead he settled with shuffling his packages around in his arms to hide his discomfort. “…where is Harry Potter?”

Harry did a double take at George completely thrown by his question. Of all the things he expected the furious man in front of him to ask, that was absolutely the last thing.

“Harry Potter? Why do you want to know about him?” He asked not having to fake his confusion.

“And I heard you were smart.” George scoffed, rolling his intense blue eyes. “Dumbledore told us you took him from his Aunt and Uncle’s home and won’t give the order access to see him. Now as I said I would only ask nicely once…”

Harry held his hands out as a form of peace hoping to settle George’s anger. “…whoa calm down Ge-Mr Weasley. I’m not sure what you’ve been told exactly but the order does have access to Harry.”

“Explain!” George barked as he folded his arms across his chest a petulant look on his face.

“As I told Dumbledore…that should the order wish to check up on either Harry or Mason, they were welcome to send Remus.” Harry explained as he watched a twitch start in George’s sculpted jaw.

“Care to _explain_ then why we aren’t even able to send him letters? The last communication to Harry that was successfully delivered was around his birthday, however he didn’t reply…Harry always replies” he snarled.

Harry wanted to kick himself; he had completely forgotten about the letters that Ron and Hermione had sent him for his birthday. He received them around the time he got word from Gringotts regarding an important meeting, then put them in his pocket and left them there.

“What’s all this then?” Harry looked behind George to see Fred emerge from the back room covered in layers of dust wearing identical robes to George.

“Just asking Lord Black here what he’s done to m-our Harry!” George replied glaring so hard that his eyes were almost slits.

Expecting Fred to join his brother yelling at him, Harry was pleasantly surprised when the other twin’s face broke out into a contagious smile.

“Greetings Lord Black and welcome to our rather blank shop.” Fred said adopting a pompous voice before throwing himself into a rather dramatic bow. “Please excuse my rather rash twin however it does appear that you’ve kidnapped our friend, surely you understand. We all feel protective of Harry…especially George.” Fred concluded with a wink.

A bright red tinge appeared across George’s face as he nudged his brother harshly all without taking his blue eyes away from Harry. Even though Harry knew his focus should be on the two Weasley men in front of him, at Fred’s words about George feeling protective of him a happy feeling rose within him like a balloon. While the words spurting out of Fred’s mouth were polite, Harry could tell from his rigid jaw and the way his hands slowly eased their way towards his wand – he trusted and liked _’Lord Black’_ as much as George. Seeing that the situation was going from bad to disastrous Harry saw only one way out.

“If it would ease the situation a bit I could fetch Harry for you. Last I checked he was just at home with Mason.” Harry offered watching the twin’s eyes widen in unison.

“Y-You’d bring Harry here?” George’s fury instantly melted away as a mixture of confusion and hope took its place. Harry tried not to giggle at how cute he thought George looked at the moment; he thought that the twins would think it incredibly weird that the scary and mysterious Lord Black suddenly giggled. Instead Harry just settled on flashing a cocky grin.

“Of course, I’m hardly keeping him prisoner. Sirius asked me to keep an eye on Harry and it was quite clear that he needed somewhere safe to stay. It’s that simple.” Harry shrugged. “Do you have a fireplace I could use?”

“Err…yes in the back, here I’ll take you.” George offered as he led Harry into the back of the shop.

From the moment that Harry had pushed past the green curtain that hide the back rooms, he was gob-smacked; six large shelves lined the walls each of which was filled with a variety of potions, ingredients, spare vials and what appeared to be selections of their stock.

“Wow, is this where you create your products?” Harry inquired as he stepped closer to a jar labelled-

‘DOXY VENOM – DO NOT TOUCH!’

“How about you bring my Harry here and after we discover that you’re not a complete prat we’ll see about a tour.” George sassed pointing to a large stone fireplace at the back corner of the room.

Harry couldn’t help grin at George’s attitude as they walked closer to Harry’s way home, as he stepped up to the hearth of the twin’s fireplace and grabbed some of their floo powder he froze. George’s words slowly began to sink into his head.

‘He said his Harry… _his_ Harry?’ Harry thought as the balloon that was floating happily around his chest began to expand further to the extent it could explode.

“W-What do you mean by your Harry?” Harry stuttered quietly staring at George’s wide eyes; he didn’t want to get his hopes up in case he heard George wrong. However after watching his eyes dart around nervously as he ran his hands through his short red hair, he suddenly felt more positive of what he heard.

Harry placed his shopping safely on the ground up against the side of the fireplace, ensuring it would be out of the twin’s way. When he straightened up he just gave George a little warm smile.

“Just as confirmation that I will be back.” Harry braved a wink as he stepped into the hearth.

 

***

As the roaring green flames of the floo network died down, Harry was launched face first out of his fireplace and onto the floor. Coughing out soot from the fireplace that he inhaled during his trip, Harry slowly raised his head from his uncomfortable position on the cold ground to see one of the Black house elves and their tell-tale typical scowl and droopy nose.

“What is Master Harry doing on the floor?” Kreacher asked cocking of his head to the side in confusion.

Harry groaned. The last person he wanted to run into was Kreacher, who seemed to be exceptionally annoyed at Harry lately. While he had a good idea why Kreacher hated him he couldn’t quite bring himself to care very much; last night Harry had requested Dipsy to acquire some material from Diagon Alley and make both of them a suitable uniform in the Black family’s colours. He was actually shocked that Kreacher had meet the idea with such hostility; with the house elves wearing tattered tea cosy’s or stained pillow cases, Harry doubted it reflected well on the family or that the house elves could prefer it. If there was one thing that the old and slightly senile elf prided himself on was the honour and respect given to the Black family.

“I fell Kreacher I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Harry snapped at the elf.

“Kreacher does not care why dirty blooded Master felt it necessary to imitate a starfish on our floor. Kreacher just knows that it is wrong for a Lord of the great house of Black to act like this.” Kreacher croaked in what Harry assumed to be a glare. He was never one hundred percent sure when Kreacher glared or not, it looked as if the wrinkles on his head just got to heavy and slid down slightly on his face.

Having enough of people thinking the worst of him, Harry ripped his enchanted Black cloak off his shoulders and threw it over Kreacher’s head.

“Do me a favour Kreacher, please go and put the cloak in my bedroom.” He requested as he lifted himself from the floor and headed up the stairs to check on Mason ignoring Kreacher’s usual muttered insults.

 

**GEORGE WEASLEY**

George stared in shock at the fireplace where he saw Lord Black vanish in a swirl of green flames. He didn’t know why he just gave a hint of his feelings away to a complete stranger especially one who might have kidnapped his crush.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re as subtle as a rampaging hippogriff?” Fred called out from the main shop.

Being twins that are constantly together George felt he knew his brother extremely well, there was only one topic of conversation that Fred was able to successfully tease him with – Harry Potter. When he first met Harry on the platform struggling to stack his trunk aboard the Hogwarts Express, he thought of Harry as just a nice boy and nothing more. It was from that that first moment where he met Harry that he felt rather protective of the small boy. Even though he was all alone he was still able to give the twins an uplifting smile and extraordinary amount of gratitude for simply helping him with his luggage. There was something different about him and as time went on and George got to know Harry better he found more he liked about him; Harry has visited their home on numerous occasions and they’ve been teammates on the same Quidditch team for years. However it wasn’t until Harry’s fourth year that he knew his feelings had evolved from protective friendship to having a crush. He still hadn’t quite forgiven Ron for what he did to Harry; he had turned his back on Harry when he really needed Ron’s friendship and support even after years of claiming they were brothers in all but blood.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Freddie…” George muttered dismissively as he re-joined his brother.

“Really?” Fred inquired with a huge grin on his face which only grew wider when George gave a weak nod in return.

George almost ran over to one of the boxes on the ground and tore it open; he hoped that if he kept busy unpacking their stock either Fred would drop it or he would be able to ignore him better. A small part of him knew it was a fruitless endeavour. Many people at Hogwarts, students and professors alike had spent years trying to find out what his achilles heel was; he could think of a few different reasons ranging from payback, for laughs or just teach them a lesson. Although none of them learnt that his weakness could be seamlessly summed up in three words – Fred and Harry.

“…hmm so your telling me that you didn’t try growling at someone to give your _true love back_?” Fred teased with a smug grin.

“Harry’s my friend just like he is yours…”George rebutted weakly as he pulled out a large bright red bottle of Salamander Blood from a box.

“Of course Harry is _my_ friend but we both know that can’t be said for the two of you, now can it?”

The knowing tone in his brother’s voice was really starting to irritate George but there wasn’t much he could do about it…other than stun him.

 

**HARRY POTTER – Black Manor**

Harry knocked on his godson’s mahogany door and pushed it open when he heard a weak confirmation from inside. Mason was sitting on his new king sized bed with his school textbooks surrounding him, each opened to a different chapter.

“Are you reading four books at the same time?” Harry questioned Mason in surprise. He had trouble getting through most of his textbooks one at a time, yet here was Mason devouring four simultaneously.

“Huh? Oh Harry sorry. Yeah actually, I’m learning about the history of Hogwarts, the properties of wormwood as well as theory for the unlocking charm and basic principles of transfiguration.” Mason tore his eyes away to beam up at him.

“Mason how long have you been reading for?” Harry felt a bit concerned at how red his eyes were - they almost looked like they could glow in the dark.

“Umm dunno…all today so far though.” Mason shrugged turning his focus back on his transfiguration textbook.

“You really have to meet Hermione one of these days.” Harry chuckled. Hermione read as much as Mason especially when it came close to examinations, it seemed to be all she did.

“She’s the muggleborn one that’s in Gryffindor, right?” Mason asked flipping a page on his book.

“Yep that’s her. Sometimes I think she should have been in Ravenclaw. You can meet her on the Hogwarts Express in two days’ time, if you’d like. In the meantime do you want to meet some of my friends? They are starting up a pranking store in Diagon Alley and want to catch up.”

“I’d actually rather stay here if that’s okay. I just want to finish this chapter…”

Harry knew that he shouldn’t feel bad that Mason didn’t want to join him; it’s not as if he knew the Weasley twins. He just had assumed that Mason had the pranking streak that his father did. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of _I understand_ , before he stopped himself.

“Look I can wait for you to finish your chapter but I think you really should come with me. You’ve spent a long time reading and you need to get up and do something else. The Weasley twins are my good friends, not to mention they were close to your Dad. I really think you should come.” Harry finished his parental spiel and nervously watched his ward.

“Your right Harry.” He sighed rubbing his eyes. “I just get so excited about stuff sometimes that I lose sight of things. Just let me finish this chapter and throw on a fresh robe and we can go.” Mason grinned as Harry’s body relaxed.

Harry had been so scared when the realisation that he had essentially become a parent at the age of sixteen hit him; other sixteen year olds worried about school, friends and family and their love lives whereas Harry was a guardian to an eleven year old, ran two powerful wizarding families and was responsible for riding the world of a megalomaniac. Although his first kind of parental thing went over fairly well, although he expected that had more to do with Mason being a good kid than anything fathering skills he had.

Harry told Mason that when he was ready to meet him in the entrance hall where he would be waiting before heading downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the staircase he saw an angry Kreacher who was pacing in front of the front door and a petrified Dipsy who was wringing her hands aggressively while rocking on the balls of her feet.

“What’s going on here?”

Instantly the two elves halted their anxiety ridden movements and ran to his side.

“Oh Master Harry, we have a…guest at the door demanding entrance.” Dipsy sniffled wiping her luminous eyes on her hideous pillowcase. It was moments like this where he would like to offer the house elf a handkerchief to dry her eyes, unfortunately if he was to do that she would lose her position from the Black Family – never to return. At least when she’s done with their clothes they will have everything they need.

Harry knelt down on the floor so he was at their head height and gave Dipsy a brief hug.

“It’s okay Dipsy. Just because they are demanding entrance to our home is no reason to cry.” Harry tried soothing the upset elf although now she just looked shocked.

“Master Half-Blood shouldn’t be concerned with Dipsy. Not only is it not proper but Master needs to focus on the unwelcome visitors. No one should be able to get onto the Black family grounds and yet these individuals are at your front door.” Kreacher barked waving his hands madly.

Fear flooded Harry as the list of possible intruders appeared in his head, each more worrying than the last. He had to think of a solution fast in order to protect everyone in the house.

“Kreacher can you apparate behind them and stun them without getting noticed? I don’t want anyone getting hurt. At least this way we can see who it is and deal with them accordingly without the threat of death.” Harry said standing up and drew his wand ready.

Harry’s voice grew stronger as he expanded on his idea with the elves; Kreacher’s eyes grew wide in anticipation and a hideous smile grew on his aging face whereas Dipsy grabbed hold of Harry’s leg as if it was a lifeline.

“Alright Dipsy you know what to do.” He nodded at the scared little elf who instantly vanished before his eyes. He knew that Dipsy wasn’t going to be much use in a situation like this she was better off being upstairs with Mason. Having her with his godson would also mean extra protection for him, because even though she was scared he had no doubt that if a situation arose she would either defend him or get him out as fast as she could.

With Dispy gone, Harry turned to the excited Kreacher. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Kreacher sent Harry a terrifying smirk before he disappeared with a click of his long wrinkly fingers. Once he was certain that he had given Kreacher enough time to get into place, Harry moved over to the front door and grasped the cold metal of the handle. After a few moments he heard three loud bangs and threw open the door pointing his wand at the pile of bodies at his feet.

He expected them to be deatheaters or someone from the Ministry come snooping for information but he wasn’t expecting to know them personally. Harry was staggered as he looked at the bodies Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

“Should we kill them now, interim Master?” Kreacher asked in glee as he hobbled up the stairs to stand near the pile of bodies.

“No!” Harry shouted. “Please tell me you just knocked them out or put them to sleep like we discussed?” Harry practically begged. While he had never really gotten along with any Slytherin he still didn’t want the reason they died to be because of a trigger happy elf.

“No, Kreacher did as Master ordered. Intruders are just sleeping…at least for now anyways.” he answered bitterly.

“Kreacher bring them inside quickly as you can along with their belongings.” Harry ordered waving to the three trunks behind them on the grass.

It was incredibly obvious to Harry that Kreacher wasn’t happy he wasn’t allowed to hurt the three strangers, but Harry really didn’t care. Harry returned into the house to fetch Dispy, so she can help bring them out of their sleeping state; he knew he could ask Kreacher however Harry didn’t trust Kreacher at all, the nasty gleam in his eye told Harry to be very weary.

As Harry started to climb the staircase for the second time in an hour he realised that thing were going to get a lot more complicated for him again.


	6. Lord Black Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin and Tonk's real loyalies are revealed and in so doing Harry's identity as Lord Regent Black is discovered by a hidden enemy. WIth three Slytherin's in his home, how does Harry deal with a weakened and desperate Draco?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Here is the next installment of the Black Heir - I hope you all like it. Please comment and leave a kudos and let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm looking for a Beta-reader to help review my story before I release. If your interested let me know.
> 
> Enjoy

 

**Albus Dumbledore’s Office – Hogwarts**

 

It was a cool crisp evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only sound that could be heard from within the castle was the chilly wind that howled through its empty halls. During the holidays Hogwarts school is fairly barren with only the Headmaster and house elves remaining, but that time is fading and soon the castle will be inundated with people; in a matter of hours the Professors would be returning to prepare for their classes while the house elves ensured the preparation of the living areas for the students and staff that would converge on the school in the upcoming days. Many would believe that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would spend the school breaks co-ordinating and leading the Order of the Phoenix, as well as assisting the Ministry of Magic in any problems that arise with an active and vengeful dark wizard lurking about. However these people would be incorrect, on this particular night Albus was reading a troubling letter from his assistant at the Wizengamot where he had been the Chief Warlock for most of the latter part of the 20th century.

 

_Greetings Chief Warlock,_

_It appears that your concerns are founded sir, when I entered the Wizengamot chambers this morning I checked the hall of Nobles; there have been several changes to the leadership of some of the Nobel and Ancient Families. The leadership has changed for the Longbottom and Nott families however the House of Potter and House of Black are now active._

_I tried casting a charm to figure out when they became active but alas spells aren’t working against the house emblems. For some reason someone is blocking us from getting any useful information._

_I will continue trying to get more information until you contact me with further orders,_

-          _P Weasley_

 

Dumbledore scrunched up the parchment in fury at the further complications that he would be forced to endure. The Wizengamot Hall of Nobles contains the emblems of every Nobel family that served on the Wizengamot since its creation in 1544. Once a family blood line dies out or no longer has a Lord to govern them, their emblem grows dark. He had expected that the Black house would have been activated but it was the Potter house that drew his attention; there was only one wizard alive that could fill the position of Lord Potter, and that particular wizard has been under his thumb for years. It would appear that he’d have to have another talk with Remus Lupin.

Using his anger from the nights events to fuel him, Dumbledore flew over to his fireplace where he grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the crackling fire while clearly stating Remus’s home address. Instantly the calm red fire doubled in size and turned bright green signalling that a strong connection had been established. As Albus hitched up his robes and bent down upon the stone floor, a sickening crack echoed around his office as his aging bones protested their poor treatment. The elderly wizard groaned at the thought of his failing form; his body may be giving up but Albus took heart that he would always have his magic, after all the wizarding public didn’t think that he was the strongest wizard alive for nothing. Focusing on his task, Albus pushed his face into the flames ignoring the way the green flames lapped warmly on his face. Albus blinked a few times as Remus’s home came into view, with his eyes still adjusting to the pure darkness he couldn’t see anything from a metre in front of him but that didn’t matter right now, he had come here for a reason and the light wasn’t going to change anything.

“Remus?” Albus called.

“Dumbledore?” Someone rasped.

He squinted into the darkness to notice the small form of Tonks stumble towards the fireplace with a bright red blanket around her shoulders. As she sat in front of the hearth yawning, Dumbledore could see how exhausted the young auror was; her eyes were red, small bags were under her eyes and she was extraordinarily pale.

“Good evening Nymphadora I was wondering if Remus was available? I have a special task for him.” Dumbledore lied giving her a fatherly grin.

“Of course Dumbledore I’ll just go fetch him for you, shall I?” She asked rhetorically throwing him a smile. How he wished he could have brought Tonks in on his plans, as her unique blend of abilities could have made her a true ally; her metamorphmagus abilities would allow riskier espionage within the Ministry not to mention her feisty temper that could match any Weasley has proven to be an advantage when duelling. But alas, she was so narrowed minded about the view of the world he knew she’d never join his plans willingly.

Albus watched as she rose and retraced her steps back into the darkness. Now that his eyes had gotten accustomed to the dark, he could clearly see Tonks move over to their small bed and calmly rip the sheets away along with the large body of Remus.

“Oomph! Why did you…” Remus groaned rubbing the back of his head.

“Dumbledore’s in the fireplace…wants to speak with you.” Tonks finished. Dumbledore felt smug as he noticed even in the limited light that Remus’s face paled slightly hearing Tonk’s words. The werewolf quickly grabbed his robes from the foot of their bed and hastily threw them on before walking over to the fireplace where Dumbledore was waiting. If there was one thing about Remus that he liked, it was how easily people underestimate him; overall he gave off a rather weak appearance which was mainly from his tattered and worn clothes, they made him look more like a homeless man rather than the threat he was especially if the full moon was up and he hadn’t taken a potion.

“Can I help you Albus?” He asked running a shaky hand through his sandy hair.

“Come, we have much to discuss.” Dumbledore ordered before he removed his head from the fireplace and stood up to make room for Remus. As Remus appeared in his fireplace, Albus retreated back to his desk glaring down at Remus.

“I’ve just been informed that someone has claimed the tittle of Lord Potter. What would you know about that Remus?” Dumbledore asked quietly staring at the werewolf over his half-moon spectacles. He knew straight away when Remus tensed at the words Lord Potter that he gave himself away, he was well aware of Harry’s Lordship status.

“I-I’m sorry Albus.” He whimpered, as he made his way cautiously to a seat in front of Albus’s mahogany desk.

“Sorry? Do you have any idea how much harder this will be now that Potter has taken over his father’s position? Tom is playing his role perfectly but giving Harry this much power will only backfire.” Dumbledore spat, his face twisting into a snarl.

“Gringotts contacted Harry and completed the title transfer…”

“…I’m assuming that’s also why we can’t figure out any information through his family crest; the goblins are blocking us…” Dumbledore interrupted as he took his seat muttering to himself.

“How can the goblins block you? Aren’t the family crests in the heart of the Ministry?” Remus inquired carefully.

“…they were hired to build them during the 16th century by the first Chief Warlock. Each of them were created by a combination of the family’s magic as well as goblin metal and magic. If they wanted to keep something secret, they could rather easily.” Dumbledore explained bitterly.

Perhaps if he played his cards right he could pressure Harry into giving him control of the Potter seats in the Wizengamot. It would still be hard but still possible although it would mean that he would have to keep wearing the mask of the ‘ _leader of the light’_ for longer than he planned. Every day he was swarmed with pleas from families and Ministry officials asking for help and guidance but each request fell on mostly deaf ears; things were finally progressing and Albus wouldn’t risk his future and the future of the wizarding world for a couple of whiners, so he would send whatever inconsequential help he could to maintain his cover but his plans would always come first. They would thank him when all this mess was behind them.

Over his lifetime he had witnessed the rise and fall of multiple pathetic Ministry administrations, each one filled with corruption that damages the public.   They always began the same with promises of a brighter future but always end up in tragedy; often with him and the Wizengamot dragging them through it until the next seemingly great administration takes office. Finally Albus has had enough, no matter the outcome of the second wizarding war he would come out on top and use his position in the Wizengamot to overthrow the pathetic Ministry of Magic.

“Is there anything else that you haven’t told me Remus? I won’t punish you for this…lapse in memory this time. However this is the time to come clean. Do you know something that you have yet to pass on to me?” Dumbledore folded his hands upon the desks surface and stared down at Remus who was squirming guiltily in his seat.

“Umm…y-yes. As per Sirius’s will, Harry became not just Lord Potter but also Regent Lord Black; he gave Harry control over the Black family and Mason – he is the brat’s godfather.” Remus revealed looking at Albus with pleading eyes.

“I see.” Dumbledore said calmly whipping out his wand. “Crucio.”

He watched as the werewolf fell from his seat as he began screaming and writhing around on the floor in immense pain. After a few moments he released the curse and waited patiently for Remus to get his breath back.

“I have given you permanent control of your wolf, I have provided you with a stable income that many in our world would refuse you and this is how you repay me? By keeping such important information from me?” He growled out glaring heatedly at his minion.

“I’m s-sorry Al-bus.” He wheezed out, taking a deep breath before continuing on. “Sirius had me under a wizarding oath to never tell a soul. If I told you anything, I would have died.” Remus muttered.

“When he died and the oath weakened why not tell me then?” Albus rebutted feeling a wave of fury crash over him. His side was only as strong as their weakest link, which at the moment was Remus and even though he knew that Remus wasn’t at fault for his extreme emotions he couldn’t bring himself to care. The largest bargaining chip he had to get Remus to sell out his friends and join him was the werewolf suppression potion; as long as he took it, the moon would no longer hold sway over him but the side effects would be an almost bipolar personality and eventual death. With each sip Remus took he was damaging his magical core most likely irrepressibly, Dumbledore’s personal potion master who invented the potion guessed that if he kept taking the potion he would die within a year. Albus just needed to ensure that he used Remus to his fullest before then.

“I’m sorry Albus but there is one more thing…” Remus croaked from the floor looking up at Albus with wide eyes.

Albus just cocked an eyebrow as a sign he had his attention.

“Sirius gave me chests engraved with the Potter and Black crests. They seem to be enchanted with their family’s magic, so that only family members could open them. He told me to deliver them when Harry becomes Lord Potter-Black.”

“This may just be exactly what we want Remus. You are to go get those trunks and bring them to me immediately.” Albus demanded his eyes flashing dangerously as Remus removed himself from the floor and hobbled towards the fireplace as to follow out his orders. He watched Remus vanish through the Floo network and turned to look out his window.

“Perhaps this situation can be salvageable after all.” He chuckled to himself.

  
**Meanwhile - Tonks**

 

Once Tonks saw Remus head off to meet Dumbledore she quickly bound into action. She rushed over to the couch where she had earlier chucked her cloak and snatched it up before apparating out. Thankfully due to her auror instructor at the academy she was wearing jeans, a purple sweatshirt and black boots that she had slipped on while Remus spoke with Dumbledore briefly; her instructor’s advice in almost every situation seemed to be ‘ _always be vigilant’_ and since the rise of Voldemort it seemed to be stuck in the foremost of her thoughts.

She appeared on the footpath in a seemingly deserted muggle street. She quickly snapped out her wand and pointed it at the nearest street light to her right.

“Flipendo.” She whispered.

The spell smashed the lightbulb sending that section of street into darkness. Tonks strode over and stood directly under the broken light, her boots crunching on the shattered glass that littered the area. Using the comforting blackness that destroying the street light offered her, she surveyed the area for potential danger; middle class homes were packed together tightly on either side of the road, each with a small front yard in varying states of care. The only sound she could hear was the occasional dog barking otherwise it seemed as though she was completely alone. Donning her black cloak, she strode through the streets changing her form as she went. Normally when going scouting as an auror she would always use her metamorphmagus abilities before apparating to a new location rather than doing it while running through the brisk night air in the open. Unfortunately she didn’t have time to care about that right now she had to report to the safe house and she’d taken long enough already.

Finally she arrived outside a large stone manor that was protected by a high brick wall that she knew from experience snaked around the entire estate. In front of her was a metal gate that had two intimidating gargoyles guarding either side of it. She took out her vine wand from her jeans and tapped the gate lightly.

“B-Baile f-fíor solais” She huffed quietly holding onto her newly developed stitch as she watched the gargoyles closely. Both gargoyles’ eyes glowed yellow simultaneously in response and the metal gate slowly opened granting her entry to the cobbled pathway that lead to the manor ahead.  

Tonks took off up the path and knocked on the large ebony double doors. While she waited for her host to grant her access she looked around at the moon lit garden; the lawn was manicured perfectly as though done by hand, a small hedge lined the path up to the front door were a selection of daisies were planted in pairs against the house. While the garden was immaculate and beautiful it was the back garden that Tonks loved; the owner had created a large maze which she enchanted herself, if you enter with dark intent you would be magically blasted from the property.

CRASH!

Tonks whipped around with her wand held high ready for an attack. She looked around grateful for the moon as it shed an unsuspicious light around the entire area as well as the surrounding street. Finding nothing in her vicinity, Tonks tried to steady her heart and knocked on the door again. Standing out in the open was a very bad idea, she was essentially a target.

Slowly the door creaked open and a small elf’s head popped out.

“Identify yourself.” She ordered glaring up at Tonks.

Without saying a word she bent down to the elf’s height and started changing her facial features to that of the demanding elf before her; she felt her ears elongate and sharpen to a point, her nose withdrew into her face becoming a small button nose and her normally dark brown eyes doubled in size and turned grey.

“Welcome Mistress.” She greeted her angry stare turning quickly into a grin.

After the small elf dragged her inside the warm entry way and closed the door, Tonks began turning herself back; while being a mix of house elf and human was amusing to look at she would prefer to talk with her host as herself.

“Mistress is in the study, would Mistress Tonks like something to eat…or perhaps drink?” the elf offered beaming up at Tonks.

“Thanks Lopky but I’m fine. I probably shouldn’t stay too long.”

“Lopky understands Mistress. Feel free to go into Mistress’s study when ready.” She bowed before scurrying away.

After Lopky had left towards the kitchen, Tonks made the familiar journey towards the home’s study. The two-storey house wasn’t as elegant as one of the noble families’ however it certainly had its own special charm; the floor was polished wood and the walls were painted a soft red, the furniture in almost every room Tonks had visited over the last few months was comfortable yet practical – there didn’t appear to be any extra clutter in the house, if it wasn’t necessary, it wasn’t here.

Tonks turned and walked up the wide spiral staircase two at a time eager to get her report in. At the top of the stairs, there appeared to be four doors on either side of the stairs, turning left she followed the corridor gazing at the different portraits that hung upon the red walls. She was secretly grateful that most of them were dozing in their frames; since her days at Hogwarts she had a pet peeve with wizarding portraits that could walk into other frames and chat with passers-by, she could remember on more than one occasion where a portrait dobbed on her to a Professor.

Walking up to the second door she moved her hand to knock upon the wood when an awful snoring from next to her made her jump slightly from surprise. She looked up at the portrait next to the door where an obese man was laying on his bed, breathing exceptionally heavily before letting out a sickening snore. Glancing down at the bottom of the portrait, she noticed it had a gold plague with the name _Erwin Ross._ Holding back her desire to yell at the portrait and scare this Mr Ross awake she choose to rap twice upon the study’s door. The familiar scratching sound of a quill on parchment halted at her interruption.

“Come in.”

Tonks pushed on the wooden door and moved into the study taking a seat opposite the large black desk.

“Ah Tonks, if you’d just give me a moment I need to send something quickly.” The woman said standing up and moving to the corner of the room where a large barn owl was perched upon a stack of books. While her hostess was occupied Tonks decided to look around and give her some privacy; the walls were completely covered by tall bookcases that were crammed with books and what appeared to be the odd wand uncased in glass. Behind the desk was a set of windows that were ajar allowing the refreshing evening air to stream in.

“So what do you have to tell me Tonks?” The witch asked retaking her seat.

Tonks flew out of her snooping to notice that the owl had gone and the attention was now on her.

“Err…right. It’s not much but you asked me to keep an eye out for when Dumbledore seeks out Lupin…”

“Yes that is correct Miss Tonks, what happened?” The woman pressed, her intense green eyes focused on her.

“Dumbledore stuck his head in a little while ago, demanding to see Lupin. He seemed a little off about something…”

“I imagine he would be…according to a contact I’ve established within the Ministry it appears as though Mr Percy Weasley has discovered the existence of a Lord Potter.” She revealed with a sigh removing her spectacles from her sleep deprived face.

Tonks gasped. Harry’s cover was blown.

“Does Dumbledore know that Harry is also Lord Regent Black?” Tonks asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

“Thankfully not. It would appear that Lord Regent Black is secure but thanks to Mr Weasley we’ve certainly lost our advantage.”

“Bloody hell. I’m gonna take a stab in the dark here by guessing that we’ve lost more supporters, thanks to Dumbledore and Voldemort?” She spat viciously.

“The lines are being divided and while I’ve managed to secure many allies your right…I’m not the only one who has been recruiting. When Albus reveals his third side to the public and that he has never truly been a leader of the light or the order the public will undoubtedly panic. We need to have a strong side to stand up against them both.” She said forcefully.

Tonks just nodded her head as she processed everything. She knew that things were only going to get worse before they got better, the real war was at their door and they needed to be ready for it.

“Who is in it?” Tonks asked tapping her foot anxiously.

“Currently our roster is a combination of old order members and new additions we have Moody, Shacklebolt, Hagrid, Filius, Pomona, Podmore and then we’ve got the Bones, Abbott, Longbottom and Weasley families.” She said counting them off on her thin nimble fingers. “It was surprisingly easy to take the order members once I had shown them proof of Dumbledore’s actions, it appears they are loyal to the cause not to Dumbledore thankfully.”

“Wait, if we have proof of what he’s done, why can’t we show people? Get the public on our side now.”

“This proof I mentioned is something I’ve only just acquired but to answer your question that is exactly what I plan to do. Now, if that is all Miss Tonks I need to prepare for my return to Hogwarts.”

“Of course.” Tonks replied standing up to leave and crossing to the door. With her hand on the door knob Tonks hesitated.

“You said that the Weasley’s are on our side, correct?”

“Yes you are correct what is your point?”

“Is Percy the only Weasley who is with Dumbledore?” Tonks asked. She knew how close the Weasley’s are and how strong they feel about family. She was concerned that they might hesitate if they had to fight their son or brother.

“The children are not aware of Dumbledore’s traitorous personality just yet. As far as they are concerned it is still a war between Voldemort’s deatheaters and Albus’s order. I believe they are planning on telling them before they return to Hogwarts.” She revealed rolling her eyes disapprovingly. “Although as far as Percy is concerned, he has made it clear that his allegiance will never be to his family.”

Tonks knew that look all too well on her old professors face; she wasn’t impressed with the Weasley’s dragging their feet nor at her ex-student’s decision to join someone like Dumbledore who was proving to be just as bad as Voldemort himself. Tonks was shocked when she was approached by her new leader with claims of Dumbledore’s betrayal to the wizarding world; kidnapping, theft and even assassinations were apart of Dumbledore’s history that was darker than she realised.

“Oh by the way. Did you send those trunks from Sirius to Black Manor?” She asked her green eyes full of panic.

“Yes don’t worry I made sure they were safely within the grounds and where they would be seen.” Tonks said reassuringly seeing the concern on her hostess’s face.

“Excellent it is paramount that Dumbledore does not get his hands on them. Before you leave though I need to ask a favour of you. When Harry returns to Hogwarts he needs to be briefed about everything. He needs to know the truth.”

“Don’t worry I’ll catch him before he leaves for Hogwarts even if I have to sneak aboard the Hogwarts Express – he’ll be ready.” She promised. If Lupin wasn’t going to help prepare Harry for the war and reveal who his real enemies are, then she would.

“Good night Tonks.” The witch said sitting down at her desk and picking up her neglected quill.

“You as well Minerva.”

 

**Harry Potter – Black Mansion**

 

After having collected Dipsy from upstairs, they joined Kreacher in the lounge room where he had already tied the three Slytherins to chairs in the middle of the room with rope. With the trio in their new positions Harry could tell that something had happened to them; Draco’s nose was clearly broken and his normally unblemished skin was covered in dark bruises, Parkinson’s body was plastered in angry cuts that were obviously rather deep and while Zabini had similar marks as Pansy on his body it was his heavily bruised throat that looked the worse to Harry.

“How badly are they injured Kreacher?” Harry whispered, his eyes drawn to at the dark red ligature marks on Pansy and Blaise’s wrists.

“Kreacher does not know or care. Now that Dipsy is here she will be able to have a look, Kreacher must fetch horrible intruders trunks.” Kreacher growled out before apparating out of the room.

Dipsy who hadn’t left Harry’s side since arriving with him in the room, turned her big blue eyes up at Harry. “Dispy doesn’t want to heal these people Master Harry. They broke into Master’s home.” She sniffled.

“Look I understand that they shouldn’t have done that Dipsy but I know these three from Hogwarts and besides Draco is technically apart of the Black family through his mother.” Harry knew that informing Dipsy of Draco’s ties to the family was a sure fire way to win her over; just like Kreacher, Dipsy was all about protecting and serving the Black family.

“Really?” Dipsy pipped up her face suddenly full of eagerness. “Dipsy has another Master to serve?”

Harry couldn’t help but return her smile as she bound happily over to Draco’s unconscious form.

“Is this Master Draco?” she asked stroking his aristocratic jaw gently.

“Yep that’s him. He’s related to the Black family through his mother Narcissa.” Harry informed the excited elf as she continued to inspect Draco.

“Mistress Narcissa Black? My mother took care of Mistress Narcissa when she was a baby. Now Dipsy gets to look after Master Draco.” She squealed clapping her hands together.

“While technically he is a Black but first and foremost he’s a Malfoy. I doubt he’ll be here long Dipsy just long enough for us to get them some medical attention and find out what they want. Then they are _all_ out of here.” Harry warned.

Dipsy frowned slightly but gave a nod at Harry’s words and moved over to check out Pansy.

“Master Harry must come quickly!” Kreacher called out.

Once promising that he would be back momentarily to check up on his unexpected visitors, Harry went searching for his screaming elf. Thankfully he didn’t have to go far, although he was surprised by the sudden change in Kreacher; moments ago he was moody and angry about getting to hurt the Slytherins and now he was channelling his inner Dipsy by hopping from one foot to the other and absentmindedly pulling his already long saggy ears.

“What the hell is going on Kreacher?”

“Look Master at the chests. The black one on the left has the Malfoy crest upon it however Master should check the other two.”

Harry ignored the weird smile on Kreacher’s face and turned to the other two trunks; one was dark navy with silver trimmings and the second was dark green with black around the edges. The closer he got to them the more magic he could feel from them; it was almost as if they were saturated in it, as though they were completely comprised of magic.

“Are all half-bloods blind or just Kreacher’s master?” Kreacher groaned impatiently.

After glaring daggers at his rude house elf Harry turned back at the trunks and sure enough there was something different; emblazoned on the front of the navy chest was the Potter crest and the last one had the Black family crest.

Harry nervously readjusted his glasses as he reached a shaky hand out towards the Potter chest. As soon as his hands touched the lid, Harry heard a loud clicking sound and the chest sprung open. Harry peeked inside and was gob-smacked. He had been expecting many things from what appeared to be his family’s like trunk, books, pictures perhaps even some personal items however a blue staircase was the last thing he have thought of.

He glanced nervously towards Kreacher who just rolled his eyes. Feeling incredibly awkward, Harry stood up and swung his leg into the crest and slowly stepped down into its hidden depths. Before he went too far he called out to Kreacher.

“Kreacher if you close or lock this chest in any way I promise that the first thing I’m gonna do when I get out is give you hideous muggle clothes.” Harry swore warning the irritable house elf.

“Kreacher is insulted that Master would think Kreacher would hurt or trap Master in anyway.” Harry wasn’t sure what it was, perhaps the unconvincing smile or the gleam in Kreacher’s eyes that made him feel uneasy.

With a sigh Harry continued down into the chest. When he got to the bottom he looked around and was pleasantly surprised by his surroundings, it appeared as though the long rectangular room was setup as a kind of study with a bookcase on one wall, a large oak desk in the centre and two large display cabinets that were filled with a variety of objects most of which Harry had never seen before. He couldn’t help the comforting feeling he got when he realised that the last person who probably used this secret room was his father.

“Master!”

Harry took a final look around before jogging back up the stairs and crawled out the top of the chest, to see the flushed look of Dipsy.

“Master Draco and his friends are awake and are calling for Lord Black.” Her voice creaked as though she was going to erupt into tears.

“Are you okay Dipsy?” Harry asked warmly

“Dipsy is fine, just when Mistress Pansy woke up during her healing she scared Dipsy.” She sniffled whipping her nose nosily onto her pillowcase.

“Alright don’t worry about it Dipsy, I’ll take care of it. Can you go upstairs for me and bring me the Black cloak, Kreacher was meant to leave it in my study.” He requested smiling.

Instead of answering Harry, Dipsy just vanished in front of him. Moments later Dipsy reappeared holding out his cloak. Harry thanked her as he pulled on his cloak feeling the external magic wash over his skin and the illusion of Regent Black fell into place. Feeling confident that his identity was secure for now, Harry turned and headed in to interrogate the Slytherins.

When Harry walked into the room flanked by Kreacher and Dipsy he noticed that only Zabini was still unconscious; Pansy was looking around the room looking rather dishevelled with her normally well tamed her sitting perfectly now frizzy but it was Draco that shocked Harry the most.

He had known Draco for about five years during their first year at Hogwarts together and in that time Draco Malfoy only had two expressions - smug smile or sneering glare. Now as Harry was taking in his messy blonde hair and some of his deep bruises, he was staring back at Harry with a mix of desperation and hope.

“I have to admit that I was surprised to see you three outside my front door.” Harry started slicing through the awkward silence. “So two underage wizards and one underage witch arrive on my secure property. What do I owe the pleasure?” He asked as he gripped his wand tighter, mentally prepared with a stunning spell.

He didn’t care if Malfoy was part of the Black family, his parents are known death eaters and as far as he was concerned their son was just a death eater in training.

“Lord Black my name is Draco and I beg for your pardon at arriving unexpectedly on your property but I’m afraid I had little choice.”

“I am well aware of who you are Malfoy!” Harry snapped. “My primary concern at the moment isn’t your name or if I’ll pardon you – what do you want?”

Harry was stunned when Malfoy cringed at his words. Malfoy had always been a strong and independent person, now he looked scared even though Harry had barely raised his voice at him.

“I-I’m sorry Lord Black. But my name is Draco…just Draco. I no longer have ties to the Malfoy family…” he trailed off.

“What do you mean you no longer have ties to the Malfoy family?” Harry barked, feeling a tad bit of regret when Draco flinched as though he’d been slapped.

“My father has disowned me from the family therefore I am no longer able to use the name Malfoy. I am just Draco.” He whispered staring down at the floor.

From reading Phineas Black’s journal he knew exactly what would happen to someone who is banished from a family and it wasn’t a pleasant thing; Phineas Black seemed to thoroughly enjoy the process.

“Dipsy, can you please check Draco’s core and confirm if this is true?”

Hesitantly the shy elf walked over to the blonde wizard and roamed her hands around his chest with her eyes shut tight.

While one less Malfoy in the world was a good thing in Harry’s book he felt a twinge of sympathy for what Draco supposedly went through. When you are born into one of the powerful families, their magic binds and strengthens your magical core. This gives people stronger spells and can give unique and rare abilities that they wouldn’t have normally received. When someone is disowned the family’s magic is forcefully ripped from their body often leaving the core shattered. Phineas had written about his daughter’s experience with being disowned; she had selected to marry a muggle and on her wedding night Phineas disowned his youngest child, her core was so badly damaged that she died from complications several hours later.

“Master Draco is speaking the truth Master Black. His core has been damaged but will recover given time.” Dipsy declared.

“Do you believe me now Lord Black?” Draco asked regaining his earlier hopeful look that seemed to be out of place.

“I believe that you’ve been disowned as there is no way to trick your core like that. I’d believe _you_ more if you told me how it happened Draco.”

“Of course. I’ll tell you everything but first I need something…from you.”

Harry struggled not to show his irritation. He has learnt many things from reading Lord Phineas Black’s journal; such as that having a family’s magic coursing through you doesn’t just alter your magic but it can affect your personality. But it seems to Harry that with or without the Malfoy’s magic, Draco is always going to be demanding even when strapped to a chair powerless.

“What is that?” Harry drawled.

“I, Draco Lucius do hereby formally request sanctuary from Lord Black, head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. May no harm befall any in his house at the hands of myself of my companions. I pledge this upon my magic. So mote it be.”

Harry could feel himself panic from the rigid tone Draco used. After swearing on his magic that he wouldn’t hurt Harry or anyone else in the house he turned his grey eyes upon Harry with baited breath. He wasn’t sure what Draco expected but he found he had little choice; he wanted to know what happened to Draco and his friends and whether he liked it or not – they needed help.

“I, Lord Regent Black do hereby agree to provide temporary sanctuary to Draco Lucius, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. So mote it be.”

Instantly Harry felt something jerk in his chest after he finished speaking, recognising it from Phineas’s words as the feeling of a successful wizarding oath. Harry watched as Draco offered a weak smile before his eyes rolled back and his head fell forward. Dipsy crossed back over to his side where she proceeded to check him over.

“He’s exhausted his already weak magical core after completing his oath. He will be out of it for a while Master.” Dipsy explained.

Harry thanked Dipsy again for her work and requested that all three be taken upstairs to rest. It was obvious that neither three would be up for talking for a while, but he knew that no matter the cost he would get the information he wanted.

With the Slytherins upstairs with Dipsy, Harry removed the cloak and collapsed into the chair Draco had just vacated. Since leaving the Hogwarts express at the end of his fifth year his life seemed to be getting more and more complicated; he had lost Sirius because of his own stupidity, gained a godson, became Lord Potter and Regent Black, moved into a new home and just promised protection to three Slytherin’s who on multiple occasions over the years had teased him or attempted to injure him in some way. If Hermione were here, he felt sure she would make some witty joke about it being his own fault for trying to save people. She had argued it before and he had never been able to disagree with her then, this time however it would have been even harder.

“Master half-blood, Kreacher forgot to give this to you.” The old elf said snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looked at the envelope in Kreacher’s wrinkly hands in confusion and took it from the house elf’s outstretched hands.

“Where did you get it from Kreacher?”

“Kreacher removed it from the front of the Potter chest. Someone had used a sticking charm on the envelope.”

Harry looked at the thick envelope suspiciously before shrugging and opening it. Inside was a scrap of parchment with two words hastily written in red ink.

 

_Wotcher Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Please drop a comment or kudos and let me know what you think of Lupin and Tonks.


	7. Weasley Twins and Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley twins finally get brought up to speed on whats happening with Harry as well as Draco finally comes out of his magically indused resting sleep. Find out a little bit more about what happened to Draco and his Slytherin friends that night with Lord Voldemort and his followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> I'm really sorry about leaving such a large gap between chapters but hopefully that wont happen anymore. Now that I've finished my exams for the semester and I'm not suffering from writers block this story can continue.
> 
> This chapter is mainly a linking one between revealing what Draco went through at the Malfoy Manor as well as bridging the next stage of the story as the characters head off back to Hogwarts.
> 
> I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think by commenting below.

 

They only had one more day left until they were due on the Hogwarts Express and Harry still had no idea what Draco and his Slytherin friends were doing coming to his house. They had been healing in one of the spare rooms for almost twenty four hours; each time he went up to speak with Draco he was asleep curtesy of Dipsy, although he found it rather annoying she was only doing what he asked besides he knew he shouldn’t begrudge them healing. Pressing down his desire to question his rival about his motives Harry spent the remaining time hanging out with Mason and explaining what happened downstairs. As he expected his ward was full of questions about their guests. Some of Mason’s most awkward questions were in regards to his and Draco’s history. Harry tried to gloss over some of the nasty words and things they’ve done to each other over the years, as he felt bad mouthing off about Draco who was technically a member of Mason’s family.

“I thought that Dad said he, Remus and you were my only magical family alive. Why would he lie to me?” Mason sighed looking rather downcast.

“In his mind he didn’t lie to you. Sirius never really got along with his family, you see they openly practised dark magic and hated muggles with a passion. Your father was nothing like them. Draco is the son of your dad’s cousin. I know for a fact that he hasn’t considered any of them family for a long time.” Harry rushed to explain hoping to elevate the obvious pain that was building up behind Mason’s eyes.

“Oh. I see.” Mason rasped out before clearing his throat and continuing more forcefully. “When Draco wakes up I want to meet him then. I respect Dad’s decision with them but he’s still family and I at least want to see for myself.”

Harry was full of a mix of emotions mostly happiness that his ward had the same individuality that Sirius had, which he was sure would only develop further as he grew.

“Of course you can mate. I just want to speak with him first, after all he was in line to be a death eater not long ago. Something has changed and I want to make sure its safe first. You okay with that?” Harry inquired carefully still feeling awkward sounding like a parent.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can understand that.” Mason beamed at him.

With the count down on for the return to Hogwarts Harry wanted to go back to the Weasley’s shop so that he could collect Mason’s presents. Besides if he didn’t, he had a sneaking suspicion that Fred and George would try busting in to ‘save him’; he had promised to return straight away and instead he was playing host to three Slytherins.

Around lunch time Harry and Mason used the floo network to journey to the Leaky Cauldron so they could walk down together and meet the Weasley twins. As they walked down the street the stares of distrust and anger that he’d received of late as Lord Regent Black were missing instead they got star-struck wizards and witches parting in the street as though they were royalty.

“What’s wrong with everyone? Why are they staring at you like that Harry?” Mason requested understandably confused.

Harry sighed. “Remember that book you read about wizarding history from the 20th Century?” Harry questioned as a passer-by wearing a large mouldy trench coat tipped his hat when they passed.

“Well yeah, it was one of my favourites.” Mason grinned happily a distant look in his eyes as though he was recalling the book in question. Harry was very familiar with this expression; any time he asked Hermione about an essay question she would get the same look before answering him.

“I’m sure you remember that there were a few chapters about what happened between Voldemort and me in there. Unfortunately a lot of people still hail me for defeating him the first time.” Harry revealed trying through sheer will power for his blush to disappear.

After a few moments of silence Harry glanced at Mason curious as to why he didn’t respond. He was slightly taken aback by the wide Sirius-like grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, to me your just Uncle Harry.” Mason smiled, somehow picking up on Harry’s concern with ease.

Harry just smirked and tussled Mason’s black hair in response as they approached the twins new shop front. When he was around Mason’s age he normally hated when people did that to him but almost instinctively he had done it to his godson; however instead of flinching away as he would have, Mason only grinned wider and seemed to move into his hand as though receiving comfort from it.

As Harry was about to reach for the handle, the door swung open to reveal a relieved yet exhausted looking Fred Weasley.  

“About bloody time Harry.” He sighed exasperatedly grabbing Harry’s wrist and dragging him inside, leaving a shocked Mason standing behind him.

Fred continued dragging Harry into the back room refusing to let go of his hand as though afraid he would turn to smoke and disappear again.

“Harry!”

Harry only had a second warning before an anxious George Weasley slammed into him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. When the shock of George’s tackle faded away he realised that Fred had let go of his hand so he used it to return the upset Weasley’s hug.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again Harry.” George whispered forcefully sending a shiver down Harry’s spine.

Harry tried to push George away from him so that they could talk but George just tightened his grip to prevent him moving at all.

“Come on let’s leave these two alone.” Fred murmured.

Harry assumed that he was talking to Mason and knew that his godson would be safe with Fred until he could calm George down.

“George? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong!? Why did it take you so long to get back? That Lord Black prick swore to me that you would be back here straight away! And why haven’t you been answering any of my letters?” George fumed pulling away from Harry and staring impatiently at him.

Harry tried not to grimace as he was being reprimanded by one of his close friends; obviously asking ‘what’s wrong’ was a bad question to ask.

“I’m sorry George but I haven’t got any of your letters. Where did you send them?” Harry asked gently, patting Georges arm softly in what he hoped where calming motions. He hoped to avoid the reason why he was late as the last thing he wanted to do was lie to George even if it made him feel better.

“At first to the Dursley’s and when you didn’t answer after five letters we went over there to save you from the bastards but you weren’t there! I then went to Dumbledore to see if he had moved you somewhere safe and neglected to tell us anything but he was at a loss as well. Finally after that pounce _Lord Black_ showed up I sent a letter making sure that you would come in case he went back on his word but again…no response.” George ranted his face so red it was almost as bright as his hair, although Harry wasn’t sure if it was because he was still upset or because of a lack of oxygen.

Feeling that George wanted to move away most likely to start pacing, Harry reached out and took told of George’s wide and surprisingly muscular shoulders.

“George? I want you to look at me.” Harry whispered waiting until George’s hypnotic blue eyes locked to his own green ones before continuing. “I’m fine. I’m sorry about your letters and not answering but it wasn’t on purpose, I swear and see I’m safe and sound.”

“Safe? You live with Lord Black! How are you safe?” George scoffed

“You really don’t like the new Lord Black do you?” Harry inquired desperately fighting a smirk.

“Of course not! He’s the head of one of the darkest families in British history and he took you away!” George’s face glowed with that last comment except Harry doubted it was because he was angry or out of breath.

“You really…care about me, don’t you?” Harry muttered getting lost inside George’s daze.

“Y-yes I do…you know like Ron or Hermione.” He stammered gazing down at the ground with a slight frown.

“Right…of course.”

Harry was slightly surprised by the feeling of disappointment that swelled up within him. Over the years if there was one person he could count on from the moment he jumped on the Hogwarts Express it was the Weasley Twins, especially George. Ron seemed to get rather jealous of Harry even though he’d never flaunted his wealth; in their fifth year some Slytherins stole Harry’s backpack when he wasn’t looking and set fire to it. As Harry was busy dealing with Umbridge at the time and organising DA lessons, he couldn’t be bothered dealing with the pyromaniacs any more than to sling a few curses in their direction. Rather than sticking up for Harry against the Slytherins Ron fumed over how easily Harry was able to purchase replacement supplies. When Harry bite back in defence that financial wealth wasn’t everything, the emotional red head refused to speak with him for a month. If it wasn’t for a particular nasty howler sent from Mrs Weasley, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn’t have finished the year on speaking terms.

With Hermione Harry rarely had huge fights with the brilliant witch other than when she hinted that homework should be his first priority and Harry waved her off in an effort to concentrate on Quidditch tactics or play exploding snap with Neville.

“If I explain everything to you about where I’ve been and why you should trust Lord Black, would you feel better?” Harry offered seeing a brief flash of doubt on the taller man’s face.

“You can try.” George mocked playfully rolling his eyes obviously doubting Harry stood a chance of doing that.

Harry just chuckled. “Okay can you go out and get your brother and Mason for me. This will be easier if I only have to say it once and Fred deserves to know as well.

“Fine. But when I get back you have a lot to explain and that prat Lord Black will have to answer to me, no matter what you say.” George glared in warning before walking out of the room leaving Harry alone.

“Kreacher!” Harry called.

Instantly Kreacher appeared in front of him with a slight pop sound.

“Evil Master Harry called for poor Kreacher?” the house elf muttered.

Harry snorted out a supressed giggle as he took in Kreacher’s new appearance. “Oh I see Dipsy got you a uniform already. Rather impressive really, especially when she’s got three bedridden people to look after.”

Kreacher folded his arms across his chest and glared so intensely that Harry couldn’t see his eyes anymore. The irritated house elf was wearing a black collared shirt and black shorts both of which had the Black crest emblazoned upon it and he was even a pair of soft black leather shoes.

“Kreacher is being horrified when Dipsy gives Kreacher these clothes.” He snarled picking at the Black family emblem on his right leg. “House elves don’t wear clothes we wear spare linen from around our family’s house. It’s the sign of house elf enslavement!”

“Oh give it a rest Kreacher. I have a job for you. I need you to go back to Black Manor and collect the enchanted Black cloak for me.”

Instead of answering, Kreacher murmured something dark under his breath before leaving with another pop. Harry didn’t particularly care that Kreacher wasn’t a fan of the new uniforms, they looked fine and well-crafted especially with the silver lining that Dipsy had put on the shirt and pants.

“Alright Harry here we are, you’d better start explaining before George blows a gasket.” Fred chuckled before receiving a playful punch in the arm from his testy brother.

Harry smiled involuntarily as George returned to his spot next to Harry. They were so close that he could feel the heat that radiated from the twin’s arm. In the past he had dreams similar to this, where it started out being so close before developing further. Shaking his head to clear the pleasurable thoughts from it, Harry turned his attention back to the present.

“Don’t worry all will be explained in….Oh excellent timing Kreacher.” Harry exclaimed as the insolent house elf appeared by his other side holding the requested cloak.

“Master surely wouldn’t be doing something _so_ stupid as show his identity!” Kreacher gasped.

Harry just rolled his eyes at Kreacher’s attitude and took the cloak from his outstretched hands. “Not that it’s your concern Kreacher, but yes. I want them to know.”

Kreacher moved away from Harry’s side to circle Fred occasionally poking him with his finger as though he was trying to determine something.

“This wizard looks like he being from the blood-traitor Weasley’s…”

“Don’t call them that!” Harry snapped coldly.

“Master don’t tell them anything. Master shouldn’t be trusting anyone with his secrets especially filthy Weasley’s, almost as bad as mudbloods.” Kreacher cringed as though he had eaten something fowl.

“Kreacher, I swear that if you use the words mudblood, blood-traitor or even insult my friends I will give you clothes.” Harry promised secretly enjoying the panic look in the mean house elf’s eyes.

“Kreacher is sorry Master Harry, Kreacher wants to keep working for House Black until Kreacher dies even if Master Harry has dirty blood.”

“Go. I want you to go to the Dursleys’ and collect everything that belongs to me, especially look for letters. I’ll meet you back at the Manor to get them off you.” Harry ordered watching the old house elf bow and disappear.

“W-wasn’t that Sirius’s old house elf?” Fred asked cutting through the tension that hung in the air after Kreacher’s departure.

“Yep. But it would be easier to explain if you just watch.”

After receiving a comforting nod from his godson, Harry flung the enchanted cloak around his shoulders and started to feel the illusionary magic take hold.

“Y-your Lord B-Black?” George stuttered imitating Kreacher’s wide and shocked expression as his eyes trailed over Harry’s fake appearance.

Harry chuckled at the boggled faces of his two friends before answering. “Yep.”

Deciding to take pity on the twins Harry launched into a short explanation of what happened to him since his birthday; from getting the Gringotts letter, finding out about his godson and collecting him from Remus’s protection and becoming Lord Potter-Black.

“Wow. That’s gotta be the best prank ever!” Fred cheered before howling with laughter and holding onto his sides.

“It wasn’t a prank I wasn’t trying to lie to you, I swear.” Harry flustered feeling slightly guilty for not telling them then and there. His guilt only doubled at the thought that they would have felt better that he wasn’t living with a stranger, who as Sirius was the only light sided Black, was most likely dangerous.

“Doesn’t matter…” Fred chuckled pointing a shaking finger at George’s blushing face. “…in fact that probably makes it even better.”

When Harry gave him a curious look Fred just waved his hand dismissively and said “Inside joke _milord_.”

“I’m so sorry Harry, if I knew that you were Lord Black I wouldn’t have…well…” George started sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

“…called him a prat?” Fred butted in with an innocent smile.

“No…I wouldn’t have…” George tried again throwing a warning glare at his twin.

“…oh I know, you wouldn’t have threatened him?” Fred suggested.

“No! I wouldn’t have…”

“…growled like a dog cause you thought Lord Black wouldn’t let you see, _your Harry_ …”

“Enough Fred!” George barked. “I…wouldn’t have been so mean, I’m really sorry Harry.”

Harry’s heart melted when he noticed the torn and upset expression on George’s face.

“It’s okay George, I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry too.” Harry beamed at George giving him a playful nudge. Although what Fred had said about George calling him, _his Harry,_ suddenly flashed back into his mind causing him to look away awkwardly as if George himself and been the one to declare it. Deciding to brave another look at George, Harry turned and couldn’t help smiling at the now startling and effervescent grin that George sent him. It was that kind of smile that Harry was used to seeing at one George’s face.

“ _I, George Septimus Weasley, do hereby pledge loyalty and protection to Lord Harry James Potter Black and the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. So do I swear it, so mote it be.”_

Harry gasped as he watched George whip out his wand and pledge himself to him before Fred followed suit. He had read a bit about it in Phineas’s journal and wasn’t just surprised that George and Fred did it but that they did it without even having to think about it.

Seeing Harry’s shocked face, George giggled and grabbed Harry by the shoulders staring deep into his eyes once more.   “I’m always going to be on your side Harry and now everybody will know it.”

Harry was suddenly filled with an overwhelming warmth from George’s words that spread quickly throughout his body, making him feel as though he was standing next to the large Gryffindor fireplace. In the past he had trouble knowing who was truly on his side with absolutely zero alternative desires; now though he was sure that he could count on George no matter what and of course Fred as well.

“Master Harry sir!” a shrill voice called out.

Harry turned to see a distressed looking Dipsy appear next to him pulling on her bat-like ears. Like Kreacher, Dipsy was wearing her new Black family uniform which was a black dress and shoes both adorned with the family crest.

“What’s wrong Dipsy?” Harry asked bending down to the elf’s height.

“Master, the intruders have awoken and are calling for you. Dipsy came as fast as possible.” She rabbled quickly looking around the room with her large doe eyes.

Harry gave Dipsy an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry Dipsy, we are on our way. Can you take those parcels in the corner and take them back to the Manor for me? You can place them in Mason’s room.” He pointed to the corner near the fireplace where he had placed his godson’s presents.

“Of course Master Harry.” Dipsy bowed low before clicking her fingers apparating both herself and the parcels back to Black Manor.

“What kind of parcels are they Harry?” Mason asked his face full of confusion.

“We’ll talk about it later mate I promise. When we get back I want you to head back to your room and wait for either myself, Kreacher or Dipsy to come and get you. I’m still not sure about their intentions and I’d rather be on the safe side.” Harry explained before nodding to the fireplace, watching Mason nod obediently and step forward and floo back to their home. Now that Mason had left, Harry was able to focus on the concerned looking Weasley twins.

“Intruders? What did the house elf mean by _intruders?_ ” Fred hollered.

“Erm…well just after I got back from visiting you two Draco, Parkinson and Zabini appeared on my front door step. That’s why I was so long in returning.” Harry revealed hesitantly not sure how the Weasley’s would take it.

George’s face grew dark. “Why didn’t you summon the order to take them away. All three have parents in Voldemort’s inner circle. And since when has Malfoy been _Draco_?”

Harry ignored the bitterness in George’s expression as well as his last question. If the three were awake then he needed to get back and sort them out, if they are there to help Voldemort with whatever plan has been devised than he won’t hesitate to get them locked up. “I know but something didn’t seem right and besides Dr-he swore a wizarding oath not to hurt Mason or myself.”

“I’m coming with you then.” George declared stubbornly with his jaw tense.

“Coming? There’s really no need…” Harry started before drifting off seeing the look on George’s face.

“No need? You are kidding, right Harry? You’ve got three Slytherins with ties to Voldemort running around your home. And you’re telling me that there’s no need!?” George groaned running his hands through his hair.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to convince George, Harry reluctantly agreed that he could come with him.

“I will floo back first and you can follow in a little while. I’ll need to get Kreacher to alter the wards to allow you access and Fred you are welcome to come as well.” Harry explained.

George nodded. “Fine, I’ll wait a few minutes to give the elf time. But promise me something first. You won’t go to see any of the mini-death eaters until I’m there.”

Harry was a little uncomfortable with George’s sudden protective nature. Looking back he could see that George was always a little protective when offering advice and assistance however it was never this intense.

“Okay. I promise.” Harry swore.

With George looking much more content in their agreement, Harry flooed back to the Black Mansion.

\--

**Black Manor**

 

Harry strode out of the fireplace at Black Manor and summoned Kreacher. A small pop announced the elf’s arrival and if judging by his expression he was a little upset from their earlier conversation.

“Did Master summon Kreacher here to dismiss poor and innocent Kreacher?” Kreacher croaked looking up at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed and knelt down so he could speak with Kreacher face to face. “No Kreacher. Look, I’ll be honest with you about why I threatened you, so you know where I’m coming from.” Harry paused until Kreacher nodded slightly. “Kreacher I have no current intention of firing you and I’m happy for you to continue being a Black house elf, like you want, until you die. However I hate bullying, so when you call my friends and people I consider family horrible names I will obviously be upset. As long as you don’t use those words or anything negative about anybody’s upbringing or blood status, you won’t have to worry about your position in the Black family. Do you understand?” Harry asked.

“Yes Kreacher understands Master Harry.” The small elf huffed although Harry smirked when he noticed a small smile on his face. “So if Master Harry didn’t want to fire Kreacher, what does Master want?”

“Are you able to alter the goblin wards on the property to allow my friends from earlier in

“Does Master mean those two stupid W…” Kreacher started before Harry shot a glare at the elf. Sensing the warning from Harry, Kreacher cleared his throat. “…Kreacher meant to say… stupendous. Yes, stupendous wizards.” He insisted smugly.

Harry was torn between mirth and annoyance; he didn’t like anyone making fun of the Weasley’s especially the twins but he found it somewhat funny that Kreacher thought he had gotten away with that.

“Can you please just change them? They are coming over soon and I don’t want them to be hurt by the wards.”

“Fine. Kreacher will go do as Master Harry commands.”

Harry watched Kreacher go before leaning against the wall and waited for his friends to arrive. Thankfully it was only a few minutes later before Harry watched both twins walk out of his fireplace one at a time with their wands drawn.

“Where are they Harry?” George growled tensely.

“They’ve been in a bad way for a while; I doubt we’ve got much to worry about, besides they aren’t armed. You got here fast; Kreacher could only have just finished lower the wards seconds ago, from what I’ve read they take more than a simple incantation to change.” Harry groaned at his obviousness. He was just trying to lighten up the mood a bit and change the topic, after all he wanted to speak the Malfoy not curse him five ways to Sunday.

“W-well…we knew that you’d get that elf to grant us entry straight away so…I guess we just timed it right.” George replied subtlety moving his arm behind his back.

“That’s about fifteen percent true anyway.” Fred giggled as his brother gave him another death stare.

Harry just smirked. “It doesn’t matter let’s head up and see what the Slytherin’s story is.”

The two red heads just nodded in confirmation before Harry lead them through his new home giving them a quick tour as they headed to Malfoy’s temporary home in one of the vacant rooms. Once they arrived at their destination Harry whirled around with his arms out to halt their progress.

“Now before you can go in I want you to know something. We are here to listen to why they came here and what they want. If I think that they are a risk I will summon the order to get rid of them. However I know Mason wants to meet Draco, since he is his last living blood relation.” Harry lectured seriously. He promised that he would try and let the two talk if Draco proved himself innocent of deatheater activities and not being a threat, he wouldn’t let Mason down.

“What about the blonde git’s mother? Technically she’s blood as well right?” Fred asked cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes however as she has proven her loyalty is to the deatheaters and Voldemort I wasn’t even considering her.” Harry sighed rolling his eyes thinking that should have been self-explanatory.

“You should be thinking the same about Malfoy Jr.” George sneered darkly as he glared heatedly at the door as though it had offended him greatly.

“As always your opinion matters to me but I know it would mean a lot to Mason so **_I_** have a more complex decision to make.”

Obviously sensing the tone in Harry’s voice both Weasley boys promised only to step in if one of them got out of hand. Harry couldn’t help notice the slight reluctance from George when he followed his brother’s lead. Realising that it was probably the best he was going to get considering the relationship between the two families Harry turned back to the mahogany door and pushed it open.

Inside the rather empty spare room was a large closest in the corner and three single beds each with having a resting Slytherin between the sheets. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed the twins take in the room with widened eyes; the room was probably just smaller than their living room back at the Burrow but if the size didn’t give away the wealth of the original owners then the ornate looking black and grey rug in the middle of the room, the high ceiling featuring detailed hand carvings of dragons or perhaps the green silk curtains that hung across the windows certainly would.

Zabini and Parkinson were certainly looking a lot better since Harry had seen them last; Blaise had a lot more colour in his face and his bruising was lightly while his female companion still had a few visible cuts on her face and arms they were clearly a lot further healed and thankfully for her no longer looked a tad green.

However it was the middle bed that was supporting the weight of a difficult blonde that caught his attention the most. Malfoy’s nose had been healed and some of the bruises had faded completely however the large bags under his eyes and the black hand print on his forearm said he wasn’t one hundred percent yet. There was something about Malfoy though that wasn’t sitting right with Harry, he just looked weaker than he’d ever seen him.

“Greetings Lord Black.” Draco croaked when he noticed Harry walking in. He was surprised to hear his voice so dry and raspy.

“You as well Draco. Now that you’ve finally gained consciousness perhaps you can inform me as to why you and your two friends decided to come here. While I have yet to make a formal announcement, I would have thought everyone knew I was on the light side after my little deal with Dumbledore.”

Harry could see curious expression on George’s face when he used his rival’s first name again but he didn’t care. As Draco was no longer a Malfoy he shouldn’t use the family’s name, according to Phineas’s journal the head of the Malfoy family could legally hold Draco accountable for attempted line theft.

“Of course to business first. I must formally beg for your forgiveness firstly for arriving the way we did, even though we had zero options it was still out of line. Please accept my apology on behalf of my friends and myself.” Draco humbly answered as he dropped his head in what could have been seen as a small bow.

Harry stood at the foot of his archenemies bed staring Malfoy completely gobsmacked. Never in the six years that Harry had known Draco, had the young Slytherin ever apologised or even been kind to anyone, yet here he was for the second time saying sorry and being humble. To say it made him feel extremely uncomfortable was an understatement.

“Umm…” Harry responded until a slight nudge from Fred brought his thoughts forward and he cleared his throat. “What I mean to say is…yes I will accept your apparently sincere apology as long as you get to the point and answer my other questions.”

“Thank you milord.” Draco whispered before raising his head back up. “Before I answer, can I ask why two sons of House Weasley are behind you?”

Harry swallowed the desire to snap back in favour of playing this situation smart, he was meant to be a powerful Lord it would be foolish to snap at an honest question.

“Their personal business is just that…personal. However as you swore an oath not to hurt the members of my house while you are here, I will say that the twins are publically aligned with House Black.”

He couldn’t help but smirk at Draco’s spluttering response. “T-They’ve s-sworn to you-u?”

“Correct Mr Malfoy.” Harry said pleasantly “Now enough stalling please answer my questions or I will have to kick you out.”

“Sorry milord. As I said before, we have been banished and had nowhere else to go. As I still have a family connection to House Black, it seemed a logical decision to try and come here.”

Harry could feel the troublesome duo tense next to him at Malfoy’s words. “What do you mean banished exactly?” Fred asked from his left.

“We have been cut off from our families and everything that comes with that. The family magic, money, house etc. Which is another thing we should speak about…” Draco paused before turning his attention to the twins. “…you shouldn’t call me Malfoy anymore. At least for the time being I am legally and magically just Draco.”

“How do we know your not lying _Malfoy_! It is after all what you do.” George spit out viciously.

“Feel free to ask Dipsy, she’s been taking care of us and would know although she has already explained it to Lord Black.” Draco shrugged pointing to the Black elf standing over Parkinson’s head muttering to herself.

“Is that so?” Fred chuckled. “And pray tell, when were you going to share this piece of information with us _Lord Black_?”

“I wasn’t keeping it a secret however if you’d feel better I can ask Dipsy.”

“I think it’s a good idea, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Dipsy.” Harry sighed. He frowned as he noticed the large black bags that hung under her eyes and the weary smile she went him. “Are you okay?”

“Oh Master H-Black shouldn’t worry about Dipsy, just need some rest after Dipsy heals Masters guests.” She murmured as she rested her hand against Parkinson’s forehead and without saying a word a blue light shot from her hand and straight into the female Slytherin.

“For the sake of my friends, are you able to confirm what M-Draco is telling us? Is he truly no longer a Malfoy?” Harry asked dragging the healing elf’s attention back to him.

“Yes of course Dipsy can do that for Master. During Dipsy’s first scan of the three guests, Dipsy discovered that each had been disowned from their family.” At her last words the elf looked a bit upset.

“How did you know though Dipsy? Could he fake it?” Fred suggested moving closer to Parkinson’s bed.

“No Master’s friend. One of the first things Dipsy did was scan their body and their magical cores. A magical core for a wizard or witch is their magical essence and when someone is connected to a powerful family they’re core is stronger than the average wizards. Dipsy noticed that all three’s core had been damaged severely, shattered in the case of Draco. It is seen normally seen when the victim is disowned or breaks a wizarding oath as both result in the family’s magic being ripped forcefully from their body.”

Harry shivered at the mere thought of someone ripping out a part of his core, of who he was; besides it sounded rather painful.

“Err thanks Dipsy please continue what you were doing…” Harry said before turning his attention back to Draco. “Fine, now that everyone’s is now on the same page I want you to answer the question I asked before you passed out. Why would your father do that as you were his only heir?”

“If you would rather I’m happy to give you my memories of the event. That way you know that I’m telling the truth.” Draco offered without even a hint of his old swagger or cockiness.

“Done.” George smirked.

“I’m sorry Lord Black but until Draco has recovered properly, retrieving a solid and stable memory for viewing is unlikely.” Dipsy pipped up giving Harry an apologetic look.

“It’ll be fine; I think it would be a great idea.” George pipped up clearly not caring how it would affect Draco.

“Dipsy strongly suggests that Master Black does not use Draco’s memories. Dipsy did not mean it was just bad for Draco, but the memory could collapse with Master Black and his friends still inside.”

Harry wasn’t sure exactly what would happen to him if that were to happen however it didn’t sound like a great idea to risk.

“In that case Draco it appears as though you’ll just have to speak and tell us what happened.”

“As you wish Lord Black. I was summoned before the Dark Lord to complete my initiation and become a deatheater like my p…like Lord and Lady Malfoy however I refused to go through with it. My parents were furious and banished me to prove themselves to him and that they wouldn’t accept my disgrace.”

Harry heard the pause when Draco started to call the Malfoy’s his parents before quickly correcting himself. He may have hated Draco at school for the past six years or so but he would never wish anyone to suffer like that; having your once loving parents toss you to the side and out of their life forever just so that they could worship a psychotic dictator was rough.

“What about the other two?” Harry said trying to get Draco’s mind a little further away from his horrendous parents.

“Along with Katie Bell from your house, the three of them were my initiation - I was asked to punish and kill each one. When I first hesitated my aunt placed a dark curse upon Pansy, causing her blood to rush out of her body. I was watching one of my best friends die in front of me, it was then that I made my decision.”

“Whoa, are you telling me that Katie Bell is…in Voldemort’s hands?” Fred rushed out, Harry could tell that he was panicking. Not many people knew during school but Fred and Katie were dating for a few years until the twins left school.

“She was apparently kidnapped because her aunt had refused to Voldemort’s demands. My house elf took her to St. Mungo’s ward and contacted Dumbledore.” Draco revealed.

Harry could see the pain and an unasked question in Fred’s eyes. “You don’t need to ask, go and check on Katie. We’ll be okay.” Before Harry had even finished speaking Fred had rushed out of the room.

“Did I miss something there?”

“None of your business!” George hissed at Draco’s question.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend’s childish actions. “Please continue Draco.”

“Right well after I was disowned in front of the Dark Lord and his inner circle, all four of us were sent to the dungeons until the next wave of initiations where we would be the proof of their desire to join his ranks. Once we were trapped in the dungeons the Malfoy house elf came and healed Blaise and Pansy up so they weren’t going to die. I convinced her to help us escape and she did willingly even to the level that she rounded up my belongings and gave them to me…I owe her everything.”

“Why would she help you? You weren’t a Malfoy anymore.” George glared suspiciously.

“True. However house elves can act on their own accord if their magical bond to their family had been strained enough. My family for generations were mean and even abusive to their house elves so she was able to act as she saw fit. I’m not sure why she helped us to be honest, while I never abused them myself, I never helped them when my father struck or injured them.”

An uneasy atmosphere washed over the room at his words due to; Draco looking uncomfortable staring down at his hands and George still wearing a scowl.

“I thought you said that all three were awake, Dipsy?” While one Slytherin was enough trouble at least for now, Harry mainly brought the others up just too slice through the tension in the room.

“Mistress Pansy is having problems fighting off a dark curse in her blood and had an reaction just before Masters arrived so Dipsy placed her under a sleeping spell. Whereas Master Blaise is just asleep naturally.”

“So err…Draco. What are you plans for Hogwarts? When you arrived you only had your trunk with you, do you have your supplies as well as Pansy and Blaise’s in your trunk?” Harry asked.

“Actually no. It appears that I have another favour to ask of you Lord Black.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> I hope you all liked it so please leave a comment below and let me konw what you think.


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore's plot to take over the Ministry of Magic starts to take shape putting Harry and Mason right in the middle of it. While Dumbledore makes his sinister plans to control the wizarding world, George and Draco discuss their dislike for each other and the reasons behind George's protective nature comes into focus.  
> What will Dumbeldore do with Mason and Harry? What is Draco and George hiding from Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone,  
> Heres the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Its a bit smaller than the normal five thousand plus words I release but its a transition between last chapter and our characters heading to Hogwarts. Not to mention a few secrets I wanted to get out before Hogwarts as things will start to move quickly and lines will come into focus.
> 
> I hope you like it and would love to hear what you think so please comment and kudos! :)

 

**Albus Dumbledore – Hogwarts.**

 

It was the last day of peace before his students were to arrive for the new school year and Albus found himself pacing nervously up and down his office. He had barely a moment to concentrate as he was still being forced into the role of ‘Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Light’; between meeting with the Order members and organising teaching plans with his staff, solving his problems had taken a bit of a back seat as much as he hated to admit it. With Potter taking control of his families power and hold within the community, it was almost a certainty that his plans would fail and be exposed no matter how hard he tried to cover his tracks. The only thing that could save the situation was if he was able to convince Potter to give him control of his family’s seats in the Wizengamot; with the additional votes and powers he would be able to pass new laws that would favour him.

Suddenly his fireplace roared to life as it expelled a tall hooded figure that dusted off their navy robes and bowed lowly to the headmaster.

“Good day Professor Dumbledore. I’m sorry for coming uninvited however I bring important news from the Ministry.” The man greeted Dumbledore in a sickly sweet voice.

“As long as you bring good news McLaggen, I will forgive your interruption. I’m tired of waiting for results.” Dumbledore sneered as he took his place behind his desk, waiting for his minion to deliver his message.

“I’ve looked further into the Regent Lord Black as ordered and discovered only one chance for you to take over the Black family.” McLaggen revealed keeping his deep hood covering his face.

Albus sat a little straighter in his chair at hearing this news. Becoming Lord Regent Black would not only grant him power over the Black seats in the Wizengamot but also the family’s vaults within Gringotts and access to their ancestral magic. Perhaps things were finally looking up for him. “And that is?”

“You must overthrow the current Lord Regent.”

Dumbledore hummed in understanding not taking his eyes away from McLaggen. Christopher McLaggen was one of the most well respected and powerful solicitors in wizarding Britain so he felt relatively comfortable with the accuracy of the information but something else was digging away at his calm exterior. Yet again it appeared that Harry James Potter was another barricade to achieving what he wants. The easiest option would be to kill him but he can’t yet as he needs to kill Tom first. If he knew that Sirius had a will planning this all out, he would have waited to find a way around it before having him killed.

“I see.” Dumbledore sighed before continuing his voice growing louder and more strained. “Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve been developing my plan? Just how long I’ve been weaving my strategy?”

“No sir.” McLaggen said calmly.

“The answer is decades McLaggen. So you can probably understand that my patience has worn rather thin. The reason I’m telling you this McLaggen is because I want you to fully comprehend that if you do not have a plan without the possibility of a single problem, I will follow through with my threat last month…I will kill your wife and son in front of you.”

Albus smirked when McLaggen gulped at his words. “Now what do you need to make this work?”

“The b-blood of any Black will w-work but preferably we need Heir Mason Black for this too be perfect.”

“Perhaps with him coming to Hogwarts this year it could be a useful opportunity however it would raise less suspicion if he went missing outside of Hogwarts grounds.” Albus said stroking his long white beard, deep in thought.

“Is Lupin still trusted?” McLaggen inquired. “We could send him over and…”

“Save yourself the bother McLaggen. As you should well know, I don’t offer many second chances. I’m afraid Professor Lupin won’t be apart of the cause any further.” Albus chuckled. He didn’t even feel remotely bad at Lupin’s fate; not only was he withholding extremely important information but he failed to retrieve the Potter and Black chests. He brought about his current situation on his own.

 

**Harry Potter - Black Manor.**

****

_“Actually no. It appears that I have another favour to ask of you Lord Black.”_

“Oh and what is that Draco?” Harry asked cocking his eyebrow wondering what else the blonde wizard would ask of him. After knowing Draco for years, he knew that whether he was a Malfoy or not, he would always try and press the situation to his advantage.

“Thanks to my house elf I have almost all my possessions in my trunk however Blaise and Pansy don’t have anything. I have some money in my trunk that hopefully would be enough to cover the expenses however we would need safe passage through Diagon Alley. Would you be willing to help us with that?”

Harry tried not to look too closely at Draco’s pleading silver eyes so he could focus on the boy in front of him. Though before he could answer George beat him too it.

“Tell me Draco, after all these years why should we trust you. This all could just be some elaborate plan to trap us.” George snarled giving Draco a cold stare.

He could understand why George was being so protective and cautious over Draco’s intentions; after all he had been tormenting them for years, between that and the rivalry of the Malfoy and Weasley families that had been going on for centuries, things were bound to get heated. Harry couldn’t help but be slightly impressed that Draco hadn’t reacted to George’s verbal onslaughts; the old Draco certainly would have fired back taunting insults but something about this new boy in front of him seemed very different.

“Draco why do you three need to go at all; Dipsy can take your measurements for uniforms, potion ingredients would be exceptionally easy and books for all three of you anyone can collect.” Harry reasoned.

Draco smiled warmly up at Harry from his bed. “Actually it’s because we need new wands.”

“What do you mean ‘we’? You said that you’ve got all your things in your bloody trunk.” George asked.

“Well since you asked so nicely Weasley, it comes back again to being disowned. A wand connects to their owner via their magical core. In my case, because the Malfoy’s family’s magic has been removed from my core my wand won’t work as well for me anymore. When we left Malfoy Manor I had to use my wand in a few situations and each time I grabbed it, it was cold and felt awful when I tried to cast a spell.” Draco explained trailing off at the end as though remembering the feeling that overcame him.

Harry judged the sincerity of Draco’s words trying to find a hint of deception, when he found none he turned his attention at the redhead next to him.

“What do you think George?”

“You know that I don’t trust Mal-Draco whatsoever but…I know that you’ll make a fair decision.” George answered slowly not taking his blue eyes away from the Slytherins.

Harry bit his lip. “Very well Draco. I’ll help you get into Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.”

He knew he might regret this but going with his gut instinct had proved to be an effective method in the past, why not now.

“Thank you milord.” Draco grinned at him.

“I’m going to go try and organise us some Order members to try and help guard us during our shopping trip. I’ll be back in a moment.” Harry sighed walking out of the make-shift infirmary.

He wasn’t sure leaving George and Draco in the same room was a brilliant idea but he wouldn’t force George to leave and he trusted him. With Draco having no wand and George knowing that he shouldn’t do anything, what could go wrong? Besides contacting an order member wasn’t the only thing he hoped to achieve, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

 

**Draco – Black Manor**

 

Draco watched Lord Black stride out of the room and out of sight before turning back to Weasley and his ever present scowl.

“Aren’t you going to follow Lord Black?” Draco asked pleasantly watching as Dipsy applied some green cream onto Pansy’s face.

“No, he doesn’t need a babysitter especially when the threat to him is still in this room. Besides there’s something I want to get clear right now.”

Draco was shocked at the forcefulness in the redheads tone; while he had never been on speaking terms with any of the Weasley’s throughout school, unless it was too quickly insult them, the twins had the reputation of having a bubbly personality always a grin on their freckly faces. Somehow the Slytherin smirk looked rather out of place on his face.

“What would you like to talk about?” Draco asked. It was clear that the wizard before him was upset and considering he was brandishing a wand near his face and Draco was unarmed, he would have to careful word his responses.

“Talk isn’t the word I would use. What will happen now is, I will lay the rules down for you and all you’re going to do is sit there and listen.” George paused obviously waiting for Draco to agree. With a shrug Draco just nodded which seemed to be enough. “Firstly, when Lord Black returns, all three of you will perform another wizarding oath that will align yourselves to the Black family and that you will keep its secrets. You will tell him this was your decision. Secondly you are not to be alone with Lord Black; if I find you that you have I will happily curse you. Finally you should know that I won’t trust you no matter what.” George spat the last part of his rant obviously furious over something.

Draco sat on his rather comfortable bed and considered the Weasley’s so called rules. Aligning himself to the Black family was easy enough and helped himself out, so Draco would happily do that. Although being ordered around and being told that he wasn’t allowed to speak with his future head of family privately was irritating, he could work around that – so he’d agree with that as well. However the third part and the dark, bitter tone that was used to deliver it said that something was being withheld from him. Suddenly it struck him as to why George Weasley would dislike him.

“Is this about what happened during the Triwizard Tournament?” Draco inquired a knowing look on his face.

The low growl from the tall wizard was enough to confirm his thoughts, as the angry Weasley didn’t wish to talk Draco decided to keep going.

“I couldn’t help notice that you never told Potter what you found out. It definitely wasn’t to spare me the embarrassment, so I find myself asking why?” Draco teased trying to control the cocky smirk that wanted to cover his face.

“ **Why?”** George fumed. “It’s called compassion and I didn’t want to make things weird for Harry.”

“Perhaps, or maybe the real answer is that you didn’t want competition.”

Draco had come to terms with his infatuation for the wizarding world’s hero a while ago. It started out in during their third year.   It was during the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor when the pitch was swarmed by dementors. Draco watched from the Slytherin stands, as the raven haired seeker fell from his broom, quickly heading for the ground. While he didn’t realise it at the time, only when he looked back on the event did he see the symptoms; his heart began beating rapidly against his ribcage, his hands were twisting nervously in front of him. He just hoped that his fellow Slytherin’s hadn’t noticed the scared look on his face as his supposed rival was about to be injured…or worse. Even though they had yet to call him out on his actions of that day doesn’t mean they weren’t planning on it; Slytherin’s were known for using secrets to their advantage and waited until the perfect moment to strike.

After spending the holidays after third year to work out his feelings, Draco decided that for the sake of himself and his family and it would be easier and safer if he buried any positive feelings for Potter that he might have. Whenever he thought how toned Harry was becoming after years of flying practice or the blinding jealously that he felt when the harpy known as Ginny Weasley got to close, he would catch himself and throw up the Malfoy mask; it was something he learnt early in life from his father, if your underlings and enemies can’t judge your emotions they can’t use them against you. Other than a few slip ups Draco survived without anyone learning his secret…well almost nobody.

George stepped closer and pressed the tip of his wand into Draco’s chest. “Harry would **never** go for you Draco.”

“So I’ll take that as a yes. You’ve got feelings for him as well.” Draco’s smile vanished as he realised the current situation. In Potter’s eyes George Weasley was a close friend while Draco was still an enemy whose parents had tried to kill him. If he seriously wanted to change things he would have to be fast and smart.

“For the last time. **Draco** … **stay** … **away** or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” George threatened his hand tightened on his wand.

“May the best man win.” Draco declared holding out his arm to shake however George just gave him a disgusted look and left the room.

Draco leant back in his bed listening to Blaise snoring next to him as he worked on his plan to capture Potter’s heart.

**Harry Potter – Black Manor**

On his way to contact the order Harry decided to take a small detour and speak with his ward; after all Mason had a good point about Draco, they were technically family and he deserved to know. Once Harry got to Mason’s bedroom door he knocked upon the wood and waited for a response.

“Yeah. Come in.” Mason called granting Harry permission to enter.

Harry pushed on the door to see his godson sitting on the ground with his head in a large tome. As Harry walked into the room, Mason lifted his head and grinned at him.

“Did you get to talk with Draco?” Mason asked his eyes shining with excitement.

“Okay yes I did mate…but I-“

Mason snapped his book closed and placed it to the side so he could stand up. “So can I go talk with him?”  

“I’ve got to go contact the Order, he’s requested that I help him and his friends buy new wands…” Harry started to explain until he noticed the slight pout on his ward’s face. “But I guess since he has sworn an oath not to do anything and with Dipsy and George still in the room it should be safe…okay you can go speak with him.” Harry sighed rubbing his temples softly.

Harry was trying to remember just when his life went from complicated to downright crazy when the giggling form of Mason slammed into his chest, slightly winding him.

“Thanks Uncle Harry.” Mason whispered squeezing Harry around the middle.

Harry smirked before he hugged him back. He wondered if this warm and protective feeling he felt in his chest was how it was for families who actually loved each other. The only family he could remember hugging or being shown any kind of niceness was when he had hugged Sirius once in greeting. It was in that moment when Harry knew that no matter what happened next everything would be okay, for he finally had his own family in Mason.

He broke the hug and stared into Mason’s eyes. “You can go talk to him if you want but if George isn’t there, I want you to come back and read some more.” Harry instructed.

“But you said that Dipsy was there too.” Mason huffed his earlier pout returning in force.

“Yes she is currently there but I’d feel better if George was there as well.” Seeing Mason was about to argue that point, Harry cut back in before he could. “If you’d prefer, you can wait for me to finish contacting my friends and then I can take you in too see him.”

Mason rolled his eyes and folded his arms against his chest. “Fine. You win.”

“You do know that I’m only doing this to keep you safe, right?” Harry asked as he watched Mason walk over to his bedroom door.

“Yeah…I know.” Mason said as he opened his door and with a final smirk and a quick wave he was gone from sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think?
> 
> A few little surprises I threw in. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think of the chapter such as Dumbledore's plans or maybe what he did to Lupin...  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
